The Titan Chronicles 1: Terra's Return
by Tianimalz
Summary: BB and Raven have hooked up. But then when Terra comes back Beast Boy finds he still has feelings for her, and now Slade has a plan to get back at Terra while taking out the Titans. BB? RobStar
1. Intro

**Hello Reader(s)**

_I wanted to take this time to tell you about this fan fiction! Yes it is the first of many and i hope you will enjoy it. _

_But i didn't write this alone! My very close friend Breanne helped a great deal. We made this fic as a Role play, i play as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. Also as Slade and Silkie just for fun. While she plays as Terra, Raven and Robin. When or if you submit a review please keep in mind this is just as much as Breanne's fan fiction as it is mine. But now that is out of the way please read on to the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Teen Titans! neither does Breanne i am sure X-D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Beast Boy yawned as he sat up in bed stiffly. The green teen boy let his curled fist make its way to his eyes. He was dead tired, why? Uh maybe because he stayed up too late playing video games... Nah. His mouth gaped open as he looked over at the clock hanging limply on his wall. It blinked the numbers 10:00 am.  
Cyborg was already downstairs. Okay ha had been down there for at least an hour making waffles. Since everyone in the tower ate waffles they were an ideal breakfast food. Or, maybe brunch from the looks of it.  
"Starfire, hand me that batter would ya?" He said looking over his shoulder at the alien girl with the bowl full of Cyborg's waffle batter. Starfire nodded and handed it to her friend then turned back to her little pet silk worm sitting on the counter and looking at her with big hungry eyes.

A girl the age of sixteen was in her room. She was sitting in a cross legged position, hovering a little ways off the floor. She was chanting softly to herself, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." she had been meditating for a few hours, part of her daily routine. Raven's feet touched the floor lightly, and she opened her eyes. That was enough for now.

Down in the training room, there was a boy with spiky black hair, punching away at a punching bag. Robin had been training for the past hour. He finally decided that was enough. He was beginning to get hungry anyways. He wiped his face off with a towel, and threw it to the side. He quickly left the training room as his stomach let out a hungry growl.

"Morning... gah. I hate mornings" Beast Boy muttered to himself, still half asleep as he pulled on his gloves, the last part of his uniform. He took a step back and looked at himself in the mirror

"Yep, you're one handsome dude" he told himself grinning before jogging out of his room towards the kitchen area. The smell of waffles lingered in the air, B was hoping Cyborg had been considerate enough to make some non-dairy waffles.

Cyborg whistled as he piled four more waffles onto the growing stacks. And if there was anything left over from breakfast... Or erm brunch then Silkie would have something to eat other then Starfire's weird food. Not that Silkie complained.

Raven walked out of her room, the smell of waffles filled the air. She saw Beast Boy up ahead a bit. "Beast Boy!" she called after him.  
Robin also smelled the waffles. _That smells really good..._ he thought. He went into the kitchen. "Waffles!" he said, taking a seat on one of the stools. "My favorite breakfast!"

Beast Boy stopped his jog and looked over his shoulder and smiled "Hay Rea!" he greeted waving a bit then waiting for her to catch up. "Thought you would already be down stairs" he said still smiling.

"Greetings, Robin!" Starfire said as soon as she spotted him.

"Yo Robin" Cyborg said, not stopping his professional speed making waffles. He had long learned waffles needed to be made fast or else he would have to hear complaints like "Dude! Where are all the waffles?" or "Aww c'mon! Hurry up with those!"

Raven caught up to him, she was actually smiling. It had never been a common thing for her to smile. But... lately, she'd been smiling a little more then usual. "I was meditating," she replied.

"Hey Star," Robin said with a soft smile. "Hey Cyborg!" he said looking back up at his friend. "Anyone seen Raven or Beast Boy?" he asked.

Beast Boy kept on now at a walk beside Raven. "Eh, should have figured" he joked, stretching his arms and yawning. His arms sagged back down to his sides, weighing him down.

Now that Robin was down Starfire took a seat at the bar next to him and served herself waffles then handed a few to the begging silk worm next to her plate.

"Nope" Cyborg told Robin simply before he slid more waffles onto the stacks. "Sure could have used green beans help though" Cy joked as he took his chef hat off and threw it to some total random place

Robin stared, nearly drooling. He rubbed his palms together excitedly, and picked up a fork, beginning his pig out of waffles.  
Raven continued on her walk downstairs. She enjoyed the time with Beast Boy. She made herself a cup of herbal tea, and drank some of it down.  
Robin noticed her. "Hey Raven," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"No need to fear! Beast Boy wonder is here!" He declared, walking in with his hands in the air and having that joking idiotic but cute grin up his face.

"Happy mornings friends!" Starfire greeted Raven and Beast boy before stuffing a waffle in her mouth that was fallowed by near a whole stack in just a few bites. Hay, if you had nine stomachs to fill you would be eating like that too.  
"Oh yea, I was so scared without you" Cyborg joked with his green best friend.

Raven smiled at Beast Boy's joking as she brought the cup up to her mouth again. She had to admit… he was pretty cute.

Robin looked up and grinned. "Hey Beast Boy," he said through yet another mouth full of waffles.

Beast Boy walked over and jumped onto the bar stool, letting himself spin around a few times before looking up at Cyborg. "So... any non dairy?"

"Well... maybe" Cyborg laughed

"Dude..." Beast Boys face flattened as he half glared at Cyborg.

"Here ya go" Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a stack of his own "Jeez, not like I don't know you would flip if your waffles weren't on dairy. I still don't see how you can taste the difference though"

"YAY!" Beast Boy cheered then grabbed his fork and started digging in at record speed.

Starfire had finished two stacks of 15 waffles, she wiped her mouth with her gloved arm "That was most delightful" she complimented  
"Thanks" Cyborg said then grabbed some for himself

Robin had finished about seven waffles. Not nearly as much as Starfire, but he was used to it. "Yeah, that was an awesome batch!" he said.

Raven took the last empty seat, on Beast Boy's other side. She took only two waffles, and poured a bit of syrup on her plate. She wasn't a big eater.

Cyborg nodded at Robin then said "Well, bout time I ate some of the waffles I made" he joked then sat down on Ravens other side then also started digging in.

Beast Boy stopped with his fork in mid air with a waffle hanging off it. He had already devoured 3 of the dang things... could he ate one more? No not really "uhg" B let the fork drop down on his plate and patted his stomach before opening his mouth and burping.

"Oh so weak!" Cyborg laughed then burped

"Like that was any better?" Beast Boy laughed, looking past Raven at Cyborg, though stealing a glance at her.

Robin laughed a little at Cy's comment. He set his own fork down. He was full up… for now.

Raven finished her two waffles and set her own fork down, and taking a sip of tea again. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Here we go again," she said, referring to the conversation Beats Boy and Cyborg were having.

"Is that a challenge?" Cyborg laughed

"Sure" Beast Boy grinned then puffed his chest up. Both boys knew the rules to there little burping game. The person who could go furthest in burping the ABC's won. "A, B, C, D, E" Beast Boy burped, stretching out some of the letters, he took a deep breath but couldn't burp anymore

"OH ha-ha, weak sister" Cyborg shook his head in a laughing joking way then burped all the way to G.

"Aww" Beast boy hung his head in a play pouty way.

Starfire sort of just tuned the boys out. Yes she thought the burping rather disgusting but after awhile anyone would get used to it. She grabbed her plate and fork then walked to the sink filled with hot water and soap spuds

Robin laughed and also got up. He also put his plate and fork into the sink, purposefully getting a little bit closer to Starfire then usual.

"Boys," Raven muttered, although she once again couldn't help looking at that seriously cute way Beast Boy hung his head.

Cyborg was laughing in a 'in your face!' type way as he took his plate and BB's to the sink.

Starfire blushed slightly and moved a little more to the side so Robin had more room.

"You just got lucky, you know that right?" Beast Boy joked... sort of.

"Mm hmm" Cyborg hummed, dumping the dishes over Starfire's head and into the sink. Starfire brought up her arm in a weak attempt to keep the suds and water from splashing up on her.

"Watch it," Robin half joked, as her lifted his arm to block the water from his face.

Black energy surrounded Raven's plate and fork as she guided them to the sink. They were set gently atop Cyborg's plate, making a slight clattering. She glanced over at Beast Boy and then back to her half full tea cup.

"Well, I cooked, y'all can clean" Cyborg laughed then left the kitchen area towards the TV and the almighty video games.

Beast Boy's eyes glanced over at Raven; a few things had changed as of maybe a month ago. He and Raven were a little more then friends. Though it did sound weird he had to admit. Since a good deal of the time the two teens would fight over anything and everything.

As for Raven, she had noticed the changes as well. They didn't bother her… It took her awhile to realize that the changes were actually what she kind of wanted. She realized there was something special about Beast Boy, even though he was kind of a pain in the neck sometimes.

Robin stared at the sink full of dishes. "Who's turn to do dishes?" he asked.

Beast Boy was cleaning his teeth with his tongue, still side glancing at Raven until Robin had mentioned the dish duty thing. It had been his job a few times but he kept wiggling out of it. This time wasn't going to be any different. Beast Boy morphed into a cat and slowly did his best to sneak off before anyone remembered it was his turn again.

"It is not mine, for I did them the day of yester" Starfire pointed out, hay she didn't want to do the dishes anymore then the next teenager.

"Yeah, I did them the day before Star," Robin said to his team.

"I did them the day for that," Raven said before taking another drink of tea. She noticed Beast Boy slipping off once again, but said nothing.

"Same here!" Cyborg shouted from the couch and over the noise of the video game.

Beast Boy was now dashing for the stairs. No way was he going to do dishes; that would require cleaning!

"Then that would leave friend Beast Boy" Starfire said now looking around for her green skinned friend.

Robin looked around. "Anyone seen where Beast Boy went?" he asked. Raven didn't answer, which Robin automatically took for a 'no'. "He seems to be getting out of dish duty quite a bit lately." Robin added a bit annoyed.

Starfire nodded in agreement.

Cyborg had now tuned out all the other Titans; he was busy working on a new record to rub in Beast Boy's and Robin's face.

Beast Boy was going on a fast walk down the hall towards his room. He by now had morphed human and no one could find him in that room. Heh, no one wanted to go near his room anyways! He was grinning to himself over his escape from dishes, marching proudly down the hall like he was in a parade. Till he came to a door that hadn't been open in forever. He stopped his proud march and looked up at the name tag that boldly read 'TERRA' on it. The grin left his face and his eyes seemed glued to the name tag. He stared at it for what seemed hours before shaking his head and taking back his jog though no longer grinning anymore.

Robin sighed again. He knew he should quit letting Beast Boy get away with it, yet he picked up the dish rag anyways and went to work on the dishes.  
Raven held her hand up and a book surrounded by black energy flew into her hand. She cracked it open and started reading.

Starfire grabbed a drying rag and dried the dishes for Robin, though while waiting for him to wash, she also floated around the kitchen and wiped the counters free of waffle batter and crumbs.

Beast Boy walked into his over junked up room. He was always being told to clean it up, and always ignoring whoever told him. It would take a work crew to clean this mess up!

Robin smiled a smile that clearly said, 'thanks'. Starfire was a big help. It was nice _someone_ helped.

Beast Boy walked over and threw himself on an old broken chair in his room. It used to have rollers on it until he broke it one day some how. His mind started to flood with old memories of Terra after being reminded. He tried to forget about that part of his life. Odd as it was, it was both the most painful and most pleasant. Beast Boy growled to himself and pushed the memories aside like he often did. HE wondered how long it would take for the other Titans to forget it was his job to do the dishes. Hopefully not too long! He had pranks to pull and stupid jokes to tell today.

Starfire gave scarps to Silkie who waited on the counter for her to todd him something. A few times he tried to bite the waffle iron its self but she had gently slapped him on the head as a warning then giving him something he was allowed to eat.

Robin had spent two minutes longer on this particular dish then the rest. He was watching Starfire, absent mindedly, of course. One thing was for sure, this dish… was definitely the cleanest so far.  
Raven was giving Robin a questioning look. She thought she knew what was up. "Robin!" she said kinda loudly.  
"What?" Robin finally snapped out of it.  
"I think that dish is good," Raven said in her monotone voice, yet she had a 'quit drooling!' tone in her voice.

Starfire was done with the counters; they beamed in the kitchen light. She piled a few more plates up with the others Robin was cleaning, or lack there of.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg boomed from the TV area "NEW RECORD! OH YEA!"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor when he heard Cyborg, well it sounded like he had a record to beat! He ran down the hall, forcing himself to keep straight and not look at Terra's door. Maybe he should start taking the other way around it.

"New Record?" Beast Boy asked, jogging in. "Well, it probably didn't take much to beat your old one" He joked

"Okay Booger Boy, lets see you try" Cyborg tossed the controller towards Beast Boy who caught it.

A girl with blonde hair was sitting with her back to a stone. She was breathing heavily, but she had a grin on her face, nonetheless. It was a triumphant grin, the grin of someone who had been fighting a battle for a long period of time, and had just defeated their enemy. Her ocean blue eyes scanned the cave… it was once an evil lair, belonging to Slade. Why was she here… of all places? Her name was Terra. She used to be a Teen Titan. They were a great team, and even better friends. She had betrayed them to go with their arch nemesis, Slade. She hadn't wanted it to turn out that way, but she thought she couldn't stop it. But when one particular Titan, Beast Boy, had showed her she could change what she'd done, she did. She had killed Slade, broken free from his control. But, in the process, she triggered a volcano, and she felt it was her responsibility to stay behind and stop it. In doing so, she enclosed her self in a stone prison. Not really dead, but not alive. So, how did she get back?

FLASHBACK:

Terra could feel something in her body changing. For some unknown reason, she had awoken. She could feel something different. Inside the stone case, her eyes glowed yellow, as did her hands, and there was a blast of yellow light. Shards of rock flew everywhere, and a slim girl with blonde hair, and the bluest of eyes, fell from a statue stand type looking thing. She hit the rock hard ground, and lay there for a few moments, before she passed out, weak. She had re-awoken a while later. She tried to stand but fell to her knees. She breathed in a bit, still too weak to walk, or stand. She scooted herself back a bit, until her back hit a solid object, where she leaned against, resting.

END FLASHBACK

Beast Boy stared at the TV in deep concentration. his jaw was set tight so his tooth was higher up his face. His fingers moved rapidly over the buttons on the controller as he struggled with the game. He HAD to beat Cyborg's record. Okay maybe not HAD to. His life didn't depend on it but still!

Cyborg had crossed arms and looking pretty cocky. He honestly didn't think Beast Boy could beat his record and was amused watching his little bud try

Terra had been sitting there quite awhile. If you didn't already figure it out, she is a geomancer. It means she can control any form of rock or earth. Dirt, mud, rock, you name it. It was these powers that had caused her to go with Slade in the first place. She was both gifted, and cursed. She finally decided to try standing again. She stood up and rested for a moment. She looked down and saw she was still wearing that suit that Slade had made for her. How she hated it. She began walking. So far, so good. She came to the edge of the cave and saw it was, as she knew, on a mountain. She didn't trust her powers when she felt this weak, so that meant she'd better start climbing. She got on her hands and knees, and put her foot down, feeling around for some kind of small ledge she could fit it in. She found one and started her climb down the mountain.

Beast Boy moaned as he lost the game while Cyborg laughed.

Starfire dried another dish then looked over at the boys. She watched the TV screen for a moment as Beast Boy went to try and beat the record again. She then looked at Raven, considering asking her darker friend if she was busy later. Seeing how she lived with 3 teen boys Star tended to want to spend time with Raven a lot. Not that she didn't enjoy time with her male friends, it was just that being around boys that prefer to burp and beat each other up rather then talk or go shopping did get a little old.

Terra continued climbing, making well enough progress. She put her foot down, and the small ledge piece broke off, just as she was letting go with her hands. "AHHH!" Terra screamed as she rolled down a little ways, till her body met a big ledge, and she fell on her stomach. She groaned and pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She rubbed her stomach and legs. That had hurt… She shakily stood up, looking at how far she had left to go. Not very far. She continued her climb, annoyed with just everything at the moment. _Where am I gonna go?_ A thought crossed her mind. _I dunno if I could face the Titans again… Not after what I did. Where else do I have to go? _She was silently debating with herself. Finally, she felt her foot touch ground and she looked down. She was on ground level finally. She let go of the giant rock and looked around. It looked just as she remembered.

Raven continued reading her book, feeling quite bored. Every now and then, she'd glance over at Beast Boy.

"Give up while your ahead" Cyborg mocked

"No way man" Beast Boy snorted as the boys started another round. Dang it just irritated Beast Boy to no end that Cyborg was better at video games.

Terra sighed and started walking. She still didn't want to use her powers that had caused her so much chaos. She looked around at her surroundings, memories filling her mind, both the good… and the bad. She walked, and walked… and walked for what seemed like a long time. Once in awhile she'd stumble and either catch herself, or fall. She finally made it to the park. She remembered this park. She'd come here with the other Titans before, taken walks with Beast Boy. She knew she had to be close to the Tower now, but she was having second thoughts. _What if… they don't like me? What if they don't want to be my friend? What if… they hate me? I can't blame them… I deserve it. Then again… maybe they won't. Maybe I should go back… just to see what happens. At **least **ask if I can change into my old clothes. Yeah… I'll do that! …Maybe… _  
She sat down on one of the park benches, and continued thinking. She tilted her head forward a bit and her hair fell into her face. Typical. She moved it again, not that it stayed.

By the end of the 10th round Beast Boy was on his knees crying

"HA! CYBORG RULES THE GAMES!" He shouted after shooting up off the couch and thrusting his hands into the air.

"Congratulations!" Starfire half laughed.

"This isn't fair" Beast Boy whined, letting the controller drop to the floor

Terra was almost in tears she was so frustrated. But, she refused to cry. She stood back up. She _had _to go back. She knew they wouldn't be so cold hearted as to refuse to _at least _let her change. She began her walk again. When she finally came to the lake's shore, she realized she had no choice but to use her powers if she wanted to get to the Tower. She stared at her hands accusingly, as if to say it was all their fault. She sighed and let one of her hands glow yellow. She pulled up a piece of earth and stepped on, almost losing the steadiness of the rock. She flew the piece of earth up wards, and then over the lake, going steady so she wouldn't fall. A few minutes later, she was more then half way across. Suddenly, the rock shook a bit, and tipped Terra into the lake. She hit the water, and surfaced seconds later. She gave a frustrated, "Ugh!" she splashed at the rock, knowing it would do nothing. She now had to pull herself back onto it without slipping, which she did once. She sat on, no wet, and cold. Finally, she was on the other side. She landed the rock and kicked at the sand, annoyed.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at the sound of something either falling or being thrown into the water. He looked out the window instead of the TV screen. Was it just him? Well no one else seemed concerned over it so why should he? Eh, who cared what the others thought. Beast Boy stood up and set the controller down on his seat.

"Where you going?" Cyborg asked as he paused the game

"I thought I heard something" Beast Boy replied, glancing over his shoulder at Cyborg.

"I didn't hear anything" Cyborg said.

"Well I did" B insisted, still looking at Cyborg.

Terra looked up at the Tower. "Aw man…" she said, getting nervous already. She sighed and sat down to rethink her actions. _This is the last place you should be_ part of her was saying. _They're the first people that should know you're back though…_ the other part of her said. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her arms on top, burying her head to think.

Beast Boy walked over to the huge window and looked out it. His green eyes scanned the area. He noted that the water was still rippling faintly so he had been correct. He looked over the little island that the T tower was set on, everything seemed okay. He then spotted some one down there, but, who would be on there island? B looked closer, pressing his face on the glass.

"Find anything yet? C'mon let's play" Cyborg whined. He let out a bored sigh when Beast Boy didn't even say anything back "Yo man, what are you looking-" He started but was cut off by Beast Boy screaming

"IT'S TERRA!" Beast Boy had screamed.

* * *

Ha-Ha, a bit of a cliff hanger for ya:-D So like it so far? Reivew **PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What!" Cyborg stood up. At first thought he thought it was a stupid gag but B wasn't the person to joke about Terra being back.

Starfire's head whipped over to look at Beast Boy at the mention of her long lost friend. "Beast Boy, perhaps you could be mistaken?" she asked cocking her head to the side. She wanted Terra back as much as he did but it didn't seem possible

Raven's head snapped up. "What?" she said, sounding… well… angry.  
Robin also looked up. He gave Beast Boy a skeptical look. "First you heard something, maybe you're just seeing things now," he said in his serious tone.  
"Yeah, maybe you should lie down," Raven suggested, not wanting to believe Terra was back.

Terra shivered as a slight breeze went by. Cold water and cool breezes do NOT mix. She stood up, rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. Her stomach growled again. _Maybe I'll stop for food too… _She sighed. "Great," she said. "It's turned from a change of clothes, to drying my hair, and then needing food too. I'll be there all day if I do that…" More thoughts ran through her head. _But, you **want **to be there all day. _Terra stood up and kicked at the sand angrily. As another breeze went by, the sand just ended up blowing into her face. "That's it," she said and she angrily started walking closer to the Tower. But as another breeze came by, she slowed down to a hesitant walk.

Beast Boy turned around and half glared at his friends "First of all I DID hear something. My ears are like twice the size of yours and second she is out there! Look for yourself!" He pointed to the window, angry they didn't believe him.

Cyborg glanced at Robin, looking worried. He had seen Terra die. He said he would look for a cure, but never could find one and he truly thought she was dead.

Robin stared at Beast Boy; he glanced at Cyborg, then back to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy," Robin started. "We all _saw _her die. We looked for a cure, we honestly did, but there's no possible way for her to be back." He had his usual strict and serious look on his face, but his voice held concern for Beast Boy.

Raven was glaring again. She wasn't back. She couldn't be. It was impossible. The dead can't come back. It's not possible. And Terra had died.

Terra stumbled across the shore, getting really nervous now. Nothing was going her way so far. _Something _had to go her way, sooner or later. She just wanted to see her friends again. She wanted a new change of clothes. She wanted food. She wanted warmth. She wanted to see Beast Boy. _But will he want to see me? Maybe he still… _her thoughts drifted and she continued up to the Tower. She was really close now. But her nervousness kicked up a notch.

"She never died!" Beast Boy yelled without meaning too. "Look, I know what I saw and I saw Terra. She's back and go ahead and think I'm nuts if you want" he felt a growl forming in his throat but kept it to himself.

"Friend, I am concerned..." Starfire took a step closer to Beast Boy.

Cyborg also took a step closer "C'mon B, why don't you go lay down or something" He also looked concerned

Beast Boy was about to go into another outburst but for once decided to use his head. A smirk went up his face as he crossed his arms "Prove me wrong" he said simply

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Prove that Terra isn't out there" Beast Boy repeated "If she isn't out there then I will go lay down, how's that sound?"

Terra came close enough to the tower. She stopped meters away from the front door. _Don't do it. _She took half a step back. _You have to! _Terra bit her lip and glanced to the side. She took a breath and walked right up to the front door. She raised her fist up to the door, and stood there, debating with herself. _Don't do it! You'll only get hurt!  
Maybe you won't!  
Yeah, and pigs learned how to fly while you were gone.  
You at least have to get a change of clothes! _Terra's stomach growled again. _Alright, and some food too.  
_Terra pulled her fist back and held her head in confusion._  
_

Cyborg considered it then shook his head in agreement "All right, if it will make you stop acting like a crazy then I will" the Cyborg walked towards the door with Beast Boy watching him. Though no longer smirking he still had crossed arms.

Starfire had her fists up to her chest; she often did this when worried over something.

Cyborg opened the door and was ready to shout that he didn't see Terra, but to his surprise he did. "Terra!" Cyborg nearly fell over in a faint, Beast Boy had been right

Raven nearly dropped her book. "What!" she snapped again. Black energy surrounded her tea cup and it shattered.

Robin just stood there, staring. He hadn't followed Cyborg, but he'd heard him. "What?" he also asked. He couldn't get it through his brain that Cyborg had seen Terra.

Terra opened her eyes, and looked up. She bit her lip and took half a step back again. "I- uh- I was- um- you see-" She couldn't talk to save her life, so she settled for the simplest thing. "Uh… hi?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven when she snapped and broke her cup then over towards the door, not being able to help a grin going up his face in a 'Told you so' way.

It took Cyborg a minute to process that Terra was in front of him... Alive. But when he did get it to his head he grinned then grabbed the blondes arm and urged her in "Your really back?" He more of said then asked.

Starfire's eyes whined to the size of dinner plates when she saw Terra being dragged in by Cyborg "Friend Terra you are alive and back!" she screamed, grabbing the poor girl in a death grip hug

Terra dug her heels into the ground slightly, hesitant to go in again. She couldn't help being pulled into the Tower that was once her home though. She tried to grin but it came as more forced then willingly. She was still really nervous. When Starfire hugged her, she was a bit surprised by the hug. "Umm…" she gasped out. "Great… to see you… too. Air..." she breathed out. She glanced at Beast Boy, then back at the death-hugging Starfire.

Raven pulled her hood over her head. More black energy covered the broken cup and it flew itself into the garbage. She stood up and walked out, up the stairs, and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Robin just stared at Terra. How? Why? When? He didn't know whether or not he should be happy. Terra had saved them, yes, but… it was hard to believe she was really back.

Beast Boy watched Raven leave the room. His mouth hung open slightly in concern; maybe he should go talk to her? Maybe that could wait till he said Hi to Terra. He looked back at Terra and grinned, but didn't run over and cheer or wait his turn to hug her or even wave.

Starfire let go of Terra. Her face was beaming "You have long been missed!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and giggling in excitement.

Cyborg had let go of Terra and was grinning "Yea, I missed my little Rock n Roller" he joked

Terra now smiled a real smile. She hadn't been expecting to be missed. "Uh, heh, thanks guys," she said, still a bit nervously. She had seen Raven storm off. She _knew _Raven would still hate her.

"Uh... yeah, welcome back," Robin said, stepping forward finally.

"Thanks..." Terra said. Robin seemed... less excited. She glanced at Beast Boy again, and then looked back up at Cyborg and Starfire.

"You must be in much need of nutrion!" Starfire said smiling.

Cyborg looked at Starfire and almost laughed. She probably did miss having people eat her food. "So, before Star here stuffs you up, you might want to change" He said, nearly as excited about Terra being back as Starfire who was bouncing up and down while clapping her hands and giggling madly.

Beast Boy took a few steps forward but he really did doubt he was getting any closer. Starfire and Cyborg looked like they where going to hog Terra for the day.

"Uh… yeah…" Terra looked down at the ruined suit. Not that she cared. She just wanted to get it away from her. As far away as possible. "That sounds great," Terra said happily. "Is my uniform still in my room?" It felt weird to say 'my room'. Almost as though she shouldn't say it. Like she didn't deserve it.

"Yep, if you can remember were your room is" Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy decided to speak up "everything in there is just as you left it" he told her. It felt weird talking to Terra again.

Terra nodded at Cyborg right before she heard Beast Boy. She smiled just at hearing his voice again. "Um… thanks," she said. She left the group of Titans, up the stairs. She looked around at everything. Almost nothing had changed. She wondered vaguely how long she'd been gone. Maybe she'd ask later. She finally came to her room. She ran her finger over the bold lettering of her name. She opened the door and stepped in. She had forgotten how cool her room was. She looked around before closing the door behind herself. She went to her closet and pulled the door open, finding her old black and yellow uniform. She happily pulled the suit off and pulled her old clothes back on. They were a lot more comfortable. Terra walked back over to her door, and opened it. She looked around the room once more and left it again, letting the door slide closed on its own. She went back to where everyone else was, she didn't say anything though.

While Terra had been changing Beast Boy was looking down at his fingers and playing with them. He had a lot to think about. Did Terra still like-like him? If so then how would he tell her a few things had changed? Would they still be friends? Or was it even possible to be only friends with her? When Terra came back he looked at her and smiled. It was automatic and he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to her for a few minutes before looking away hurriedly.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy just as he looked away. She stared for a few seconds. Then she looked back up at Starfire. "So… got any food?" she asked, glancing down at the floor. She still wasn't completely comfortable around them… unlike when she first met them. She wondered if Beast Boy still liked her… she knew she still liked him. _Why wouldn't he?_ Terra wondered to herself. _There's plenty of reasons…_ She pushed those thoughts away and looked up at Starfire again.

"Yes! Come" Starfire grabbed Terra's wrist and flew to the kitchen area. she let go of her and started digging through the fridge, bringing out jellies and pastas and well erm... just plain weird looking food.

Beast Boy laughed and fallowed the two girls; he sat down on a stool and watched Starfire bring out the stacks of alien foods

Terra was once again surprised by Starfire's desire to help. She laughed a little bit and looked at Beast Boy for a second. She sat down on the stool two stools away from him. He hadn't said much, and she didn't know whether or not it would be okay to sit right next to him.

Robin watched a bit unsurely. He rubbed the back of his neck and vaguely wondered if he should go talk to Raven.

"Please enjoy!" Starfire urged as she set trays of food in front of Terra.

"Eww" Beast Boy shivered at the food while making a funny face that said ew as well.

"Well, now what?" Cyborg looked down at Robin and was referring to Terra.

"Thanks Star!" Terra said, and started eating. God, she was hungry. She finished the food, happy that she wasn't hungry anymore. "Can I have a glass of water?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too helpless…

Robin was standing with crossed arms, and that same serious look on his face. "I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

Starfire was more then happy to agree and get Terra a glass of water. she set down the big glass cup in front of her, still smiling. "May I be of more help?" she asked.

"According to her stone, she's still a Titan" Cyborg reminded, referring to the tomb like stone they had put in front of the stoned Terra.

Beast Boy kicked his feet at the bars side. He was messing with his hands again and debating if he should go talk with Raven while Terra was busy

Terra chugged the water down. Somehow, it tasted even better then the food. She supposed she'd been really thirsty too. She set the glass down. "I think I'm okay for now," Terra said in response to Starfire.

Robin looked away from Cyborg and over at Terra. He stared at her for a moment. "You're right," he said. "She did save the city… and us," Robin added.

"Oh, then let me know when you are in need" Starfire said happily.

"So, she's staying?" Cyborg asked Robin. Terra was like a sister to him just like the other two girls. She was a good friend and Cyborg was regretting ever doubting she would be back some day.

Beast Boy hoped down from the stool without saying a word. He jogged to the stairs and quickly ran up them and towards Raven's room. He was half walking and half jogging down the empty hall way. His mind was flooded with thoughts that he couldn't seem to get straight. A few times he spaced out all together. When he came to her door he lifted his fist up and knocked on it then took a step back and waited with his hands behind his back

"Thanks, Star," Terra said. She looked up as Beast Boy left, watching him go. She sighed quietly to herself and looked back at the empty glass she was holding.

Robin thought for a moment. "Well… no matter what, if we took a vote, she'd stay anyways. I know Raven doesn't want her here. I'm… a little hesitant, but it's not like I don't want her here. Even if I didn't want her here, it would still be two to three. I think we should let her stay here, and see how it goes," Robin said thoughtfully.

Raven, who had been thinking quite deeply, looked up at her door. She pulled up her hood again and walked to the door, opening it only a crack as she usually did. However, when she saw it was Beast Boy, she opened it further.

"Hey" Beast Boy grinned "What's up?"

"Sounds good" Cyborg nodded in agreement with Robin.

"Nothing," Raven said, lying of course.

Robin nodded his head" So," he said louder, so Terra could hear. "Terra, do you plan on staying?" he asked.

Terra swiveled the stool around to face Robin. "Oh... I umm..." she moved that regular strand of hair out of her face. "I dunno, actually," she said, kinda nervously.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and smirked as if saying 'yea right' "So that is why you stormed out of the room?"

"Why is it you would not wish to stay?" Starfire said nearly as soon as Terra had spoken. She didn't want Terra to leave!

Raven stared at him for a moment. "I don't want her here. Not after last time," Raven said flatly.

"No, I do wanna stay," Terra assured Starfire. "I just..." she didn't really know what to say. She didn't feel comfortable, but she didn't want to say it like that.

Beast Boy looked at the floor as his smirk left his face. He was afraid of this. "Raven, she changed. She saved us, remember?" he looked up at her and could have said more. But didn't feel like getting into a fight at the moment.

"Well, Titans are always welcomed at the tower, just so you know" Cyborg grinned at Terra

"I- I know…" Terra said looking back at the floor. She didn't feel one hundred percent welcome though.

"Yeah," Robin said. "You can stay as long as you like," he added.

"I still don't trust her," Raven said stubbornly. It wasn't all the fact that Terra that betrayed them. She had mostly forgiven Terra for that when she saved them. She was actually worried that Beast Boy would like her again. There was no doubt in her mind he would.

"Aw c'mon Rea" Beast boy said "Try to lighten up. She isn't going to do anything that would you require not trusting her"

Starfire was clearing the plates off the counter. After scraping off left overs to Silkie she set them in the sink and got to work washing them at record speed

"Well, I won't be surprised if she does," Raven said, staring at Beast Boy. _He's going to fall in love with her again. And leave me behind. _

Terra was thinking again. She wanted to stay… but she didn't know. She knew Raven hated her. It was kinda obvious. Beast Boy had hardly said a thing to her. But, she really didn't blame him, although at the same time she wondered if he didn't like her anymore.

"Well, would you at least come down stairs? You know, like a normal person" Beast Boy joked.

"Hey! I need some people to beat up on the game!" Cyborg shouted then ran for the video games. What else to make this place livelier then video games? Ooo oo and maybe waffles later!

Raven stared at him a moment. "Fine," she said. She stepped out and let the door close behind herself.

"Me!" Robin shouted as he bolted to the couch and picked up a controller.

Terra smiled a soft smile. Nothing had changed.

"Thank you Robin for volunteering to get your behind beat by the almighty master of games... AKA ME!" Cyborg laughed then ran over and jumped the back of the couch, landing in his usual seat and had the game controller in his hands within seconds.

"Awesome" Beast Boy smiled at Raven. He stood there for a minute just smiling at her before shaking his head slightly and starting at a walk down the hall

"That's what _you_ think!" Robin said, getting his competitiveness back.

Raven started walking down the hall as well. She didn't want to go down there with _her_. But, she figured she'd try it anyways.

Terra was still staring at the floor, thinking again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Beast Boy was messing around, morphing into all sorts of animals. Heh, he was bored and maybe if he acted goofy enough Rea would lighten up just a bit. He had morphed into nearly every little cute animal he could, just not the puppy. He hadn't morphed into a puppy since Terra had gone.

"What I think? Man that is what I know!" Cyborg laughed then turned on that robot fighting game Robin and himself often played together

"That's only what you _think_ you know," Robin protested.

Raven glanced down at Beast Boy. She smiled a small smile. She could somehow always count on Beast Boy to cheer up. In fact, everyone could.

Cyborg went to protest but found he had been confused... Big time "Oh just shut up and play the game" he snorted at Robin.

B caught glimpse of the smile and morphed back human. He was now looking all proud as if he had won an award or something. Heh, to him making Raven smile deserved an award!

Silkie who had still been on the counter eyed the new girl from afar. So far his 'mommy' and 'daddy' (AKA Starfire and Beast boy) had been nice to her. So she couldn't be all that bad.

Robin grinned triumphantly and obeyed Cyborg.

Raven looked over at the proud Beast Boy. "What're you so happy about?" she said in a joking voice.

Terra was still staring at the floor. She smiled as she listened to Cyborg's and Robin's conversation. She finally looked up, and then looked around. She wondered what Beast Boy had gone. She swiveled back around on the stool to face the counter again.

"I got you to smile" Beast Boy laughed "That's something to be proud about" he joked, nudging her arm.

Silkie was right up in Terra's face, just looking at her the best he could with closed eyes. A little drop of drool made its way down his chin.

Raven smiled again, but didn't reply. She couldn't exactly deny it. She blushed very lightly.

"AH!" Terra jumped back, falling off the stool.

Robin tore his attention from the video game to look over. "You okay?"

Terra jumped up as though nothing had happened. "Fine, just fine," she said, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly.

Robin shrugged and looked back at the video game.

Terra sat back down on the stool, a little weary of the worm. She reached over to pet it, wondering what the heck it was doing in Titans Tower.

Beast Boy chuckled then looked over at the TV as they came into the main room "HEY! PLAYING GAMES! WITHOUT ME!"

"Oops, must of slipped my mind" Cyborg laughed.

Starfire looked over at Terra when had yelled she looked at Silkie then at Terra and giggled "Friend, this is our Silkie" she said grabbing the worm who was now humming from amusement.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and Raven as they entered the room. She turned back to Starfire. "Silkie?" she asked, petting the worm. "Why Silkie?" she asked.

Robin looked up. "Yep, it's my turn!"

Raven saw her book on the counter. She walked over without saying a word to either Starfire, or Terra, and grabbed it. She did glance at Terra though, giving her a half glare.

Terra sighed and looked back at the little worm.

"Because he is a mutant silk worm" Starfire replied simply. "Beast boy had saved him"

Beast Boy grunted at not being invited to play the games with the other boys and started over, glancing at Terra then at Silkie as he passed "Careful! He will eat anything!" he laughed at Terra then jumped the back of the couch, doing a mine front flip.

"Silk worm?" Terra repeated. "Silkie the Silk Worm, I see. That's clever," she said as she continued patting Silkie on the head. She then heard Beast Boy. "Anything?" she asked, pulling her hand back.

Raven sat down in an arm chair to read. She glanced up at Beast Boy talked to Terra. She glanced over at Terra and glared again before looking back at her book.

"Well" Beast Boy started "as far as I can remember he has eaten the couch, most of the tower, blue fuzzy food. Cyborg's leg Star's food and my hand a few times" he laughed

"Little monster" Cy grumbled under his breath. "That thing ever comes within 10 feet of my car I am not going to be happy" he warned

"Oh wow…" Terra said, eyes growing slightly. "Yeah… that covers just about anything," she laughed a little.

From behind her book, Raven's eyes narrowed. She couldn't exactly help it.

At Terra's laugh Beast Boy did the same, he couldn't really help it. "So, are you sticking around?" he asked looking over his shoulder at Terra.

Starfire let Silkie go on the floor and cleaned up the faint slime trail he had left on the counter

Terra smiled at Beast Boy's laugh. "Oh… well…" her smile faded, and she looked back at the floor. "I- I'm not really sure yet," she said quietly.

Raven grimaced when Beast Boy laughed. She was eaves dropping, couldn't help it. _Yes, LEAVE! _She thought.

"I mean," Terra looked back up. "Don't get me wrong, I _want _to stay, I just don't know if…" she trailed off again, looking back at the floor.

"If?" Beast Boy asked, cocking his head to the side. "Why wouldn't you? Stay I mean" he didn't want Terra to leave. First of all were would she go! Not to mention as much as he was forcing himself not to run over and hug her and tell her everything that had happened since she was gone he had missed her a lot.

"Nothing," Terra said, looking back up at him. "I was just thinking about it earlier. I guess I'll stay for a few days, and if I want to stay longer, I will," she said. She wasn't sure how she'd feel around everyone again. She was happier now that Beast Boy was talking to her again, but she knew Raven still didn't like her.

Beast Boy nodded, now all of a sudden finding himself at a loss of words. He found himself staring at Terra as a grin slowly snuck up on his face. He hadn't realized how much he really did miss her voice.

Terra went back to looking at the floor, and glancing around a bit. She finally looked back up at Beast Boy. "How long?" she finally dared to ask.

"How long?" Beast Boy asked again cocking his head to the side. "How long what? Till it's my turn to play? God with these two on it I would guess around tomorrow" he joked

Terra laughed. She missed Beast Boy's joking. "That too I guess," she joked back. "But, how long was I…" she wanted to say 'stone' but that would be weird… "Gone," she said instead. "How long was I gone?" she repeated.

Beast Boy wasn't grinning anymore. He glanced around as if stalling then said "around a year. Maybe a little longer"

"Oh…" Terra said. "Wow… that's a… long time," she was kind of surprised. A lot must have happened while she was gone.

Raven sighed quietly. Would they ever stop talking?

"So… what's been going on?" Terra asked.

That's an obvious 'no' Raven thought.

"Lots" Beast boy smirked. He was now sitting with his stomach agesnt the back of the couch, his legs curled under him with his arms folded over the top and his chin resting on them. Again he was grinning "Hope your comfy" he joked

Terra stared at him a minute, then grinned. He was really cute… "Comfy enough," she said.

"Okay" Beast Boy took in a deep breath then started telling Terra about the most exiting going ons. Including Silkies story. He told her about Titans east and how they had teamed up to stop brother blood. He left out a few things like his erm... inner self coming out. Or every now and then bragging about what he had done so well or something along the lines of that.

Terra listened, completely interested. Laughing every now and then, she was smiling through the whole story though. She could listen to Beast Boy talk for hours. "Wow…" she said. "Sounds exciting," she said. "Wish I coulda been there."

_Well, if you hadn't betrayed us, maybe you could have!_ Raven thought angrily.

_Wish you were here too B thought without meaning too. No stop! You're not supposed to like her like that anymore!_ He told himself. He was with Raven now, and needed to get his facts straight. But still he couldn't help but love everything about Terra. God look! She had been here maybe an hour or two if that and he was going goo-goo over her again already! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be over her. Beast Boy in his thinking was again staring at Terra; he shook his head and looked away again. Man, maybe laying down was a good idea.

Terra now looked up at the video games. She was afraid that if she didn't, she might start goggling at Beast Boy. She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to tell him she missed him, his jokes, his voice, his laugh, she missed laughing herself. She just missed everything about Beast Boy. She wanted to say it, but at the same time, didn't.

"I think I am going to go uh rest. I was erm up too late last night" Beast Boy said as he stood up

"Uh hu nice" Cyborg mumbled, too interested in the game to pay attention to BB.

"Have fun," Robin said not even glancing over.

Both Terra and Raven looked up. "Oh… okay," Terra said, kind of disappointed he was leaving already.

"Alright," Raven said, looking back at her book.

Beast Boy jogged to the stairs and then up them. He was fast walking down the hall area. It seemed he had two sides fighting. One saying Terra's hot and the other saying don't dumb Raven you idiot!

Terra looked back at the TV watching the game interestedly.

Raven was really reading now. She had been staring at the same page all the while Beast Boy and Terra had been talking, listening to them. She couldn't help it really.

Beast Boy once in his room threw himself on his bed. Seeing how junk was stuffed under it, it didn't bounce when he did so. Now what? He knew what he should do, tell Terra about him and Raven. Make sure it was clear. He didn't want to, maybe later... maybe

Later that night, Raven had left to her room, holding a coffee cup of herbal tea. She was going off to meditate again. She still hadn't said a word to Terra. And she didn't intend to.

Terra was bored out of her mind at the moment, and swiveling around in the stool, spinning in circles. She had another glass of water in front of her. She was on about her fourth. She supposed she was thirstier then she thought.

Beast Boy was still in his room. He had almost made his bed out of boredom. He got as far as putting the sheet on the bottom bunk. Did that count? All well.

Starfire was floating around, every now or then dressing Silkie in some baby dress

Terra drank down the rest of the water. She stood up off the stool and stretched. "Well, I'm going out," she said. "Maybe like take a walk or something," she added. She left the room and headed out the front door. Her walk actually became a very short one. She stumbled upon the rocks she and Beast Boy had sat on, skipping rocks that first night she'd stayed here. She walked over and sat down on them. She lifted a rock with her power and skipped it across the lake.

Beast Boy sighed then glanced outside. He saw a rock get skipped over the lake. He walked over and looked out his window and saw Terra. Maybe now was the right time. He bit his lower lip then morphed into a falcon and flew out his window. He had done this before a few times. He let out a small cry before swooping down and landing in human form next to Terra "Hey"

Terra jumped a little. She hadn't expected anyone else to be out here. She knew the voice though. "Hey," she said looking over at Beast Boy. She skipped another rock. "What's up?" she asked.

"The sky duh" he joked weakly then sat down "I saw you out here so I thought I would join you... if that's okay" Beast Boy said, stealing a side glance at Terra.

Terra laughed a little bit. She smiled. "Of course it's okay," she said. She skipped another rock and when it finally sunk, she watched the water ripple. She couldn't think of anything to say. She thought now was a good time to tell him how much she missed him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at him, then back at the water.

Beast Boy looked up at the silvery moon then at the water that held its reflection. It was a good time to tell Terra about what had all changed. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her. But when he looked at Terra he found himself unable to say anything. He couldn't tell her, or not yet. He gazed at her moonlight face and golden locks of hair that shined in the little light the moon gave. A helpless smile spread on his face

"So…" Terra said. She didn't know what to say again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin. She looked over at Beast Boy and smiled slightly. She liked being in his presence. She enjoyed having him around. She could honestly sit here forever and not complain. She wondered if he came out here just to hang out, or if there was something on his mind.

So" Beast Boy repeated, now looking at the water. "How was your first day back home?" he asked, not seeing anything else to say. Well okay he did know what he was supposed to be saying but he couldn't

Terra smiled. "Good," she said. "It's good to be back finally. You know… just, after I came back, the first thing I thought of was you- you guys," hoping to God he hadn't just caught her screw up in words.

Beast Boy had caught that, even though it made him smile. Guilt started to swell in his chest. "Really? I saw you outside; the others didn't believe me though"

"They didn't?" Terra asked. "Why not? I was actually thinking about whether or not I should go… I wasn't sure. I mean, I wanted to go, but I wasn't sure anyone would want me to come."

"Because..." Beast Boy said, glancing at her again "after we couldn't find the cure for you... we just took you for dead" he said "Don't get me wrong! I err we are really glad your back though! It was just awkward I supposed" B shrugged

Terra looked back at the water a minute. "Yeah… when I first came back… I thought I was dead… it was a really weird feeling. She looked back at Beast Boy. "Yeah… awkward… I wouldn't doubt it," she said, a small smile coming up her face again.

Beast Boy started smiling again when Terra did, he couldn't help it!

_No! Stop smiling! You're not supposed to be smiling! You were supposed to tell her! Not fall for her again..., _He told himself, but kept smiling and just looking at Terra.

Terra couldn't stop looking at him and smiling. It was like… an automatic reaction to just smile whenever she saw him. She vaguely wondered how she ever didn't smile around him. As they sat there, just staring, Terra realized she'd had missed Beast Boy even more then she thought earlier. She realized… she was falling in love with him all over again.

Beast Boy finally looked away, his face was as red as it could get from being green. This was too perfect. Then he remembered Raven, he couldn't just leave her. He looked down at the rocks he sat on. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't.

_I have to tell her, it wouldn't be right if I didn't... _He thought then glanced back at her though no longer smiling. "Terra..." he started in a near whisper._Tell her! _He urged himself

Terra had looked away when he did. Watching him snap out of it made her realize she was staring. She looked out at the water, still smiling a little, though blushing. Terra looked up again. "Yeah?" she asked a little louder then he did. As she looked back at him, the smile fell from her face. Something was wrong with him. She could just tell. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "You know... allot can change in a year right?" He said more then asked.

"Oh… uhh... Yeah," Terra said a questioning look on her face.

"Like, relationship wise" Beast Boy kept on, glancing at Terra for a brief second before returning his gaze at his feet.

Terra stared at Beast Boy with that same questioning look. However, her face also showed confusion too. What… what was he getting at? "Y- Uh…umm, okay," she said. She didn't know what to say. What was he saying?

Beast Boy knew he should be getting to the point. "You were gone for so long... and" He sighed slightly. "I don't know what happened but" he cut off again as if he couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked up at the tiny crystal stars that danced to the moving water sound the lake made. A gentle warm west wind blew. He looked back down at his feet and did his best to finish "Me and Raven..." Okay so he didn't finish but he did pretty well.

Terra stared, her mouth open slightly, finally, a look of understanding dawned on her face. Her eyes averted away from his face and down to the rocks, then out at the water. "Oh…" was all she could manage to say. She was at a loss for words. She continued staring at the lake. Well, she didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting him to say, but not that. She could feel a lump in her throat, and it hurt to swallow. She held tears back as best she could. Okay, so since she'd come back, nothing had gone her way.

Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to look at Terra. "I'm sorry..." he said in a small voice. "Were still friends... right?" He asked, but still couldn't bring himself to even glance at her. He felt guilty. He should have waited for her.

Terra couldn't look at Beast Boy. She thought she might cry if she did. "Don't-" her voice cracked as she fought back tears. She cleared her throat, and closed her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes and continued, "Don't be sorry." She still didn't look at him. "'Course we're still friends…" she responded, smiling weakly. It was another forced smile.

Beast Boy let an uncomfortable silence come over them. He didn't no, couldn't say anything. The build of guilt in his chest started to hurt. He liked Raven, don't get him wrong. But maybe he had misunderstood that likening? No, not at the time. At the time it had seemed alright, now he was starting to regret his decision. "See you tomorrow" he said quietly since he couldn't find anything else to say before standing up and slowly walking to the tower

"Yeah," Terra said in voice that would be almost impossible to hear it was so quiet. She now let the tears well up in her eyes and falls down her face. She didn't make a sound, just let the tears fall freely. She thought that since this hadn't gone right… nothing would. It would all go downhill from here. She looked down at the rock she was sitting on and watched one of her tears fall onto it, leaving a wet spot.

Beast Boy walked into the tower slowly, letting the door close on his own.

_That could have gone worse, _He thought. And it was true. He could have seen Terra cry, that would tear him to bits. But some how he knew she was right now and it only added to the growing pain in his chest. He looked around the living room; Cyborg was putting the game away before heading to bed. He had been playing all day long and had an even score with Robin.

"Yo BB" Cyborg waved slightly.

"Hi" Beast Boy mumbled then walked back up the stairs towards his room.

Robin looked up as Beast Boy left. "What's up with him?" he asked.

Terra buried her head in her arms now and sobbed quietly. Maybe… she should just leave? She couldn't stand Beast Boy with Raven… As much as she wanted Raven to trust her again, it made her both miserable and angry. She shivered and figured it was time to go in. She lifted her head again. Her eyes were red as she wiped tears from her eyes and face. She stood up and headed into the Tower, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Don't know" Cyborg said, watching his green friend run up the stairs then disappear down the hall.

Beast Boy was going at a fast walk towards his room. He needed to be alone. How could one little decision have an impact like this?

"Friend! I have been in the searching for you" Starfire said from behind B.

Beast Boy turned around and stopped his walk. "Oh hey Star" he said weakly

"Greetings" Starfire replied then said once she had caught up to him "Have you seen Terra?"

Beast Boys face cringed. Maybe he could lie, just this one time "No sorry" at that he turned around and ran too his room

Robin looked over and saw Terra. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Terra said, her voice cracked again and she cursed herself in her head.

"Do you know what's up with Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

Terra felt that lump come back to her throat. She shook her head 'no' and hurriedly walked up the stairs... She was fighting back tears again.

Robin looked over at Cyborg with a questioning look.

Cyborg gave Robin the same look "Did we miss something?" he asked.

Starfire had a cocked head in her slight confusion. She turned around to go look for Terra or ask about her elsewhere. When she spotted her she happily flew over "Greetings friend! I was in the wondering of if you would be occupied tomorrow?" she asked grinning.

Beast Boy made sure he had closed his door behind himself as he entered his room. He walked over and as before threw himself on the bottom bunk. He had never pictured welcoming Terra home like this. Well, lately he hadn't pictured welcoming her home at all! He had been starting to believe that she was truly dead like the others told him. It was a lousy attempt to help his hurting heart. It had worked for a little while. Keeping her off his mind a good deal of the time by forcing himself to say she was dead whenever her name or memory popped up. But he had always liked her more then a friend and that part he couldn't lie to himself about. He let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't right to dump Raven! He couldn't do that, but now with Terra. It was all too difficult.

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh…" Terra said, her voice cracking again. She silently cursed herself again. "I… really don't know," she said. "Why?" She was fighting back tears still. It was starting to get really hard. And she didn't want anyone seeing her crying on her first day back. It didn't seem right. She was supposed to be happy. And she didn't want her friends to think something was wrong with her already.

Cyborg shook his head slightly then finished putting the game away "Duno bout you but I am ready for bed" he yawned

Starfire looked at Terra with worry. She brushed her question of 'Did you want to go to the mall of shopping' aside and asked "Are you feeling of the O and K?" she asked after landing on the floor from her floating position.

Beast Boy buried his head into his lumpy pillow case free pillow and let his eye lids fall. In minutes he was sleeping

"Yeah, same here," Robin said. "Looks like everyone else already went to bed anyways."

"Yeah, fine," Terra lied. "I'm just tired, is all," she added.

Raven was still in her room, meditating. She was starting to get tired though, so she finished up, and put all her things away. She only took her cloak off and crawled into bed, falling asleep minutes later.

Cyborg yawned again before standing up and walking over to the control panel and setting the alarms up "Night Robin" he yawned then started dragging his feet to his room. After arriving there he plugged himself into the super computers and was asleep and dreaming about waffles and cool cars in seconds.

"Then I shall leave you to go and rest" Starfire said grinning "Pleasant resting" she added before taking off to her own room.

"See you in the morning," Robin said. He headed up after Cyborg. He went into his room and crawled into bed. It took him an hour to finally fall asleep.

Terra nodded and went into her room. She went over to her bed and sat down. She sighed and fell back on it, curling up into a ball. She immediately thought of Beast Boy and a tear fall down her face. One tear… soon turned to many. She quietly sobbed, not bothering to even try and stop the tears from coming, or wipe them away. She finally cried herself to sleep around an hour and a half later, maybe longer.

* * *

Sorry That chapter took a day or two to come out. I was having troubles getting it up. Hope you are enjoying this story so far! **:-)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

The next morning Cyborg was of course and as most of the time one of the first up. He was making waffles eggs and bacon today. And Beast Boy could make his own food because he wasn't touching no tofu crap.

Starfire was getting dressed in her room; she pulled on her gloves that went up her arms then tugged on her long boots.

Beast Boy rolled around on his bed till he fell off with a loud thump "owwww" the teen moaned then stood up slowly.

Raven walked out of her room, fastening her cloak on. She looked down the empty hall, she could smell waffles again. And something different for once. She walked down the hall, and down the stairs. She looked over to the kitchen and walked over, sitting down on one of the stools. "What're you making?" she asked Cyborg.

Robin woke up kinda slowly. It was one of those mornings where you didn't want to get up just yet, but you couldn't fall back asleep. He stood up and changed into a clean uniform. He yawned as he stepped out of his room, allowing the door to close behind him.

Terra rolled over in her sleep and slowly started to wake up. Finally her eyes were open as far as she could open them when she was this tired. She stared at the wall for a moment, not wanting to get up yet.

Beast Boy was back to mumbling about how much he hated mornings. He had just snapped his belt on when he walked out of his room. He ran his gloved fingers thru his messy green hair. He smelled Cyborg's cooking taking place in the kitchen. He could tell Cyborg wasn't going to make any tofu for him so he was on his own. He walked down stairs and for the first time in a month or so he didn't even flash Raven a grin.

"Bacon eggs waffles and bacon!" Cyborg told Raven happily.

Starfire floated down the stairs in her usual preppy way with a grin on her face "morning greetings friends!" she said happily.

Robin walked in to the kitchen; he loved the smell of waffles in the morning.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and could immediately tell something was up. She didn't say anything about it just yet though.

Terra pushed herself out of bed and changed uniforms. She didn't bother to make her bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red. She sighed and picked up a hair brush, running it through her blonde hair. If anyone asked, she'd just say she was tired. She set the brush down and left her room, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat at the bar. She didn't say anything to anyone.

Beast Boy put his nose in the air and sniffed the meat smell that nearly made him barf "Dude" he hacked dramatically

"Oh knock it off, veggie butt" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Lot of fun you are" Beast Boy grumbled then took a seat at the bar counter. Doing his best not to pay much attention to Terra so he could try to stay in his regular joking mood.

Usually Beast Boy's joking around would at _least _make Terra smile, but she didn't. She didn't look at anyone, more so say anything.

Raven looked over at Terra a bit questioningly; Terra didn't even seem to notice. Raven glanced at Beast Boy, and then looked back at Cyborg and breakfast.

Robin was staring at the food, once more practically drooling. He was really hungry this morning. Don't ask why, he just was.

Cyborg served every one a nice helping of everything, well not Beast Boy. That would be a waste of food.

Starfire started eating her food like a manic as did Cyborg.

Beast Boy just looked at them eat with an anime sweat drop "Does this mean that I'm not eating?"

"No, it means you are cooking for yourself" Cyborg said wit ha full mouth

Robin immediately started shoveling food in his mouth as though he hadn't eaten for days. He ate like half a waffle in one bite, shoved two pieces of bacon in his mouth. He looked like a starved dog.

Raven was cutting up one of her waffles and eating slowly. Well, it was slow compared to everyone else.

Terra stared at the plate that was passed to her. She looked up at everyone except Beast Boy, and then back at the food. "I'm not hungry," she said a bit quieter then she usually would have.

Robin looked up to see Terra push her plate away. He nearly dropped his fork. Terra? Not hungry? Those words just didn't go together.

Cyborg raised his eye brow at Terra "Girl, you not eating would be BB telling a funny joke"

"HEY!" Beast Boy shouted but Cyborg annoyed him.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked Terra

"I'm fine," Terra said. "Just not hungry. Anyone want this?" she asked lifting the plate up a little.

Robin was still staring. Terra not hungry? Was that even _possible_?

"Me me me" Starfire raised her hand in the air then added "please?"

Cyborg gave Terra a questioning look before returning to his breakfast.

"I'm hungry" Beast Boy whined

"You can cook" Cy laughed, making BB grumble.

The green teenager got up with some hesitation and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fake eggs and veggie cheese for an omelet.

Terra handed her plate to Starfire and then looked down at the counter.

Robin looked at Cyborg then back at Terra. He glanced at Cyborg again before returning to his own breakfast. He glanced up at Starfire a few times. He couldn't help it.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy then glanced at Terra. She looked back at her plate and continued her slow process to finishing breakfast.

Beast Boy was soon making his omelet in a skillet over the miniature stove. He looked over at Terra and almost knew for sure he was to blame for her depressed attitude. Half of him was hoping she would get over him and move on. But his other half was hoping she would always like him more then a friend. When the smell of burning food reached him Beast Boy snapped out of it and yelped. He quickly flipped the now half burned omelet and grumbled "Oh nice"

Terra looked up when he yelped and felt that lump in her throat start to form. She looked over at the cabinet where the glasses were. She stood up and hesitantly went into the kitchen. She pulled a glass down, doing her best not to look at Beast Boy. She closed the cabinet and pulled an orange juice carton out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass full of it and put it back. She went back to her seat and sat down, gulping like half the glass down. Orange juice usually helped sore throats, so maybe it would help now. It helped well enough for Terra's satisfaction. She set the half empty glass down.

Beast boy flipped the half burned omelet onto his near by plate, still grumbling to himself about it. He acted like he hadn't noticed Terra in there and walked to the couch with his omelet. With his spare hand he grabbed the remote and turned it on before sitting down and taking a bite out of his food.

Both Robin and Raven looked up at Beast Boy, then at each other. They exchanged questioning looks.

Terra stared at her orange juice. How… interesting… orange juice. She sighed and took another gulp.

Raven pushed away her plate, finally finished. She stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Beast Boy. "What's up?" she asked him, betting he'd probably say something along the lines of 'nothing'.

Terra finally looked away from the glass to glance at Raven; she saw her take a seat next to Beast Boy. She didn't glare but she hurriedly looked away.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven then looked back at the TV "Nothing much" he said then took another bite from his half burned food. It tasted awful but he ate it anyways.

Cyborg burped after finishing his food and then took his plate to the sink.

"Whatever," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "I know something's wrong. I can tell."

Robin also stood up to put his dish away. He picked up Raven's on the way and set them both on top of Cyborg's.

Terra was straining to listen to what Raven was saying, but she was talking too quietly.

"It's nothing" Beast Boy repeated. He set the plate on the coffee table then sat back and started flipping through the channels. Nothing good seemed to be on. Either that or he just wasn't paying attention to the TV

Cyborg went ahead and started the dishes. He thought about what he had to do today. If nothing popped up then his car would need attention and then maybe upgrade a few things around the tower for fun.

"Whatever," Raven repeated, only this time her voice held surrender. She wouldn't make him say whatever it was if he didn't want to. She picked up her book from the coffee table and cracked it open to read a little.

Terra spun the stool around slowly a few times. Swiveling in half circles too. She stopped for a moment to stare at the back of Beast Boy and Raven's heads then continued on her spinning. She took another sip of orange juice.

The alarm started going off through out the tower. The red lights started blinking to help the siren say there was trouble. The TV screen turned into a giant computer that pin pointed a spot were Cinderblock was working.

Beast Boy immediately shot up from his seat and looked up at the screen. Cyborg dropped the dish he was washing in the sink and ran over to the screen as well as Starfire

Robin ran into the living room, nothing new. He always did that when the alarm went off. "Trouble," he said.

Terra also got up and went into the room. "Thank you, Sir point-out-the-obvious-a-lot," she joked with a small grin on her face. She was trying to be happy.

Robin ignored her and continued looking at the screen. "Titans, move out!" he said

Beast Boy had grinned to himself at Terra's joke then ran out the door, Cyborg was ahead of him and starting the car up. Starfire was already outside in the air and ready to go. Beast boy climbed into the car, he didn't want to get stuck flying the whole way. It made his arms hurt.

Robin ran out the door and hopped in the car, Raven right behind him.

Terra came out last, pulling out a piece of the ground and jumping on. She felt like flying today.

Cinderblock tore apart a car near by. He was on the main street, tearing at everything in sight for no apparent reason.

Terra rose off the ground and started flying, making sure to keep up with the car, and not go ahead either.

Cyborg pulled a fancy move seen in TV with the car. Skidding it to a stop side ways then jumping out the side door with his cannon ready. Beast Boy had nearly flown out of the car as well. He was in falcon, but then quickly morphed into a T-rex and roared in hopes of intimidating Cinderblock.

Starfire's eyes began to glow a bright green, as did her hands as ready starbolts were formed

Robin jumped out of the car, pulling out his bow staff and three electric disks.

Raven glided out of the car, hovering a few feet off the ground.

Terra pulled the rock to a stop above the others, her hands glowing yellow.

Robin pointed the staff at Cinderblock, and yelled, "Titans! GO!"

Cinderblock roared at them in response to Robin's battle cry then threw a nearby car at them. Starfire flew up higher while Beast Boy and Cyborg ran opposite ways.

Cyborg started shooting at Cinderblock's head to get his attention as did Starfire only she shot from the back.

Robin threw the three electric disks at Cinderblock, doubting it would do much.

Raven flew up a bit higher. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" black energy surrounded the car that was flying towards her friends. She set it down gently on the ground and pulled up a light post. The light post swung around like a bat at Cinderblock's head.

The disks didn't even faze the giant. The light post on the other hand took him by slight surprise seeing how the lasers and starbolts behind fired at his head had him distracted.

Beast boy charged at Cinderblock from behind as the giant stumbled while shaking his head in trying to get over the dizziness coming over him. The T-rex formed Beast Boy bashed into Cinderblock with all his might, knocking the monster down.

Terra pulled a piece of ground out and flew over Cinderblock, throwing the piece of earth into him as hard as she could.

Raven brought the light post back down on him, hitting him over the head again.

What ever the reason Cinderblock had been terrorizing the city for he had obviously thought it wasn't worth it anymore. He grabbed a smoke bomb which was given to him and threw it to the ground. Then got up and ran off.

"What the-" Cyborg choked on the smoke as he waved his hand back and forth.

Beast Boy morphed human and coughed as well.

Terra put her arm over her head and turned her head, coughing from inhaling the smoke.

Raven had risen above the smoke so as to not breathe it in.

Robin pulled his cape over his head, shielding himself from the smoke.

The smoke didn't have much affect on Starfire since her body was used to things that made it hard to breathe. Like going into outer space.

When the smoke and dust and whatever else was in the air finally settled down Cyborg looked around then at his scanner "He's made a clean break for it."

"So, the rumor is true" the masked man said from the darkest corner of the room. The room was only lit by the giant screen that was showing the battle that had just taken place, mainly focused on Terra.

"Well, then it is about time I gave my welcome home greetings" He said grinning evilly under the copper and black mask before walking over to the computers key pad and working out a plan

Robin let his cape fall from his face and was scowling as he often did when they lost a battle. He had a fist clenched. "We'll get him next time," he said, anger in his voice, though remaining calm.

Raven landed on the ground but kept her hood up. She didn't say anything.

Terra flew lower and jumped off the rock she had been levitating. "So… what now?" she asked wonderingly.

"Go home and waist our time playing video games" Beast Boy joked as he walked over to the group. He rubbed his head slightly, it was sore from bashing head first into Cinderblock. He could swear he had a bump now

Starfire landed and her eyes and fists no longer glowed bright green. She looked over at Robin, knowing he would be frustrated at losing this battle. He was like that, lose at anything and god forbid he could be happy till he forgot about it. Though, she liked that.

"Oh, what fun that sounds," Raven said sarcastically, still refusing to take her hood down. She looked around the group, staring at Beast Boy a bit longer.

Terra glanced at Raven but hurriedly at the ground when Raven looked at her. Now she _really _feltuncomfortable around Raven.

Robin started walking back to the T-car. He wrenched the door open in his frustration, got in and slammed it shut a bit harder then he meant to. He realized this was a mistake. No one should beat up on Cyborg's car because they were frustrated. He sat there with crossed arms, wondering if there was any reason Cinderblock had been here.

"HEY!" Cyborg snapped at the mad Robin "NO SLAMMIN ON MY CAR!"

Beast Boy chuckled at Cyborg. He was going to start being funnier or in attempt to be. It was how he covered up worry or anything else that bothered him. it had worked for everything else.

"C'mon guys" Cyborg grumbled then walked to his car and got into the drivers seat. Beast Boy was close behind him and hoped in back were he usually sat.

"Sorry," Robin mumbled, only half meaning it. He looked like a seven year old boy who was throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his way. Well, that was half true. He was angry because he didn't get his way.

Terra got back on the piece of earth and floated above the ground.

Raven walked to the car and took a seat in the back, next to Beast Boy.

Starfire floated into the air, not minding that she flew home. In fact she enjoyed it.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven then looked down at his feet, faking a yawn.

Cyborg turned the car on and started home, it would only take a minute or two to get there

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy. She still had her hood up, and she still didn't talk.

Robin was still sitting there in seven year old mode. He was pouting with crossed arms and a frown.

Terra followed a little behind the car.

Beast Boy looked up and at Robin, smirking "aw, i think Robie needs a nappie" he joked at Robins attude, hey it made cyborg laugh.

When they reached the tower Cyborg carefully parked his loved car in the garage then turned the car off. "home!" he said as if no one saw the ten story tower on there way in.

Starfire had landed outside the garage, seeing no reason to go in there she walked inside the tower and was greeted by Silkie crawling over to her as fast as his little legs could carry him. it took him awile.

Raven smiled at Beast Boy's joke while Robin shot him a glare.

Terra jumped off the rock she was flying and went inside after Starfire. She got another glass from the cabinet and filled it half full of water. She leaned against the counter drinking it.

Beast Boy was laughing to himself as he bolted out of the car before he made Robin madder and ran inside the tower. His eyes glanced at Terra but not for long. He looked over his shoulder at Cyborg who had just walked in. "Hey Cy!"

"Hey" Cyborg said with a raised eye brow "you seem awful preppy today" He said, walking past BB towards the kitchen.

"So?" Beast Boy asked, wondering if his cover up aptitude was that obvious. Maybe he could turn it down a notch, B fallowed Cyborg since he had nothing else to do.

Cyborg opened the fridge and dug around till he found a soda, he looked up at Terra "Want one?" he offered, holding up a cherry coke.

Terra looked up at Cyborg and her eyes darted to the cherry coke. A smile spread across her face and she nodded. How long had it been since she had last had a soda? Terra gladly accepted the cherry coke and popped it open.

Raven came in after Cyborg and Beast Boy, closely followed by Robin.

Terra had taken a sip of the coke and her eyes widened. "This stuff… is so good!" she exclaimed. She had forgotten how much she liked Cherry coke.

Both Raven and Robin stopped, staring at the kitchen, each with raised eyebrows. Robin chuckled and then kept walking. Raven stared for a moment then went over to the couch.

Cyborg laughed at Terra's reaction then grabbed one for himself and popped it open.

"Any root beers left?" Beast Boy asked, trying to squeeze in between Cyborg and the fridge.

"I dunno, look for yourself" Cyborg said walking off

"well I would have if SOMONE wasn't blocking the way" Beast Boy rolled his eyes in a joking way before grabbing himself a root beer.

Starfire was sitting on the couch with her feet rested under her. She was playing with Silkie.

Another small smile spread on Terra's face at Beast Boy's joking. That only made her angry. She took another sip of the coke.

Raven had picked up her book again, reading.

Robin picked up the remote and started flipping channels.

Beast Boy closed the fridge door and leaned on it while looking around. Cyborg was going outside, more then likely to make sure his car was in tip top condition and with no scratches or scrapes. He then looked over at Raven who was reading. Taking a little longer to move on and look over at Robin. Then Starfire, who was trying to teach Silkie how to do something. Though she was speaking her own language and he didn't understand any one it. Apparently Silkie was just as confused because the worm was just looking at Star with a blank look. Beast Boy was trying to not take much notice of Terra but couldn't help glance at her before drinking half his pop in a single gulp then jogging after Cyborg.

Terra tried not to look over at Beast Boy, but couldn't stop herself from looking when he left. She watched him go disappointedly. She sighed and looked at the can she was holding, just staring at it.

Robin was flipping through channels still. He couldn't find anything to watch. Was there ever anything good on TV! He looked over at Starfire. Forget it, to heck with TV. He flipped the TV off and looked around the room.

Terra came into the living room and sat down on the couch. Somehow, she managed to sit in the same spot she'd sat when she first sat on this couch next to Beast Boy. She hadn't meant to, it just happened. She sighed to herself again, this time frustratedly, and leaned her head back. _Forget him_ a voice in her head told her. _He doesn't like you like that anymore. It's in the past. He likes Raven now. Forget him.  
I can't.  
You have to. _The voice said.  
_I CAN'T! _She thought angrily. She felt like screaming it, but… that would be just a _little _awkward.

Cyborg was under the car working on it. he had seat these thigns aside for later... about a week ago. "Yo B, make your self useful and hand me a wrench would ya?" He asked, exstending his arm out for Beast Boy to hand the wrench to him.

"Sure" Beast Boy said, bending over from his seat on a milk crate and grabbing the wrench off the floor and placing it in Cyborgs hand then sitting back up.

"Thanks dude" Cyborg recoiled his arm and kept working on the car. "So what's up with you?"

"Hu?" Beast boy asked, cocking his head to the side, not that Cyborg would notice.

"You know what i mean. you think i don't notice you avoiding Terra? or getting moody?" Cyborg smirked.

"Well erm... its nothing. I guess I am still getting used to her being around or something" Beast boy muttered the lie.

"Uh huh" Cyborg half hummed then let the subject fall.

"Is there nothing of interest on the television?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Nope," Robin said.

"Can I look?" Terra finally spoke up.

"Yeah, sure," Robin said, tossing her the remote.

She caught it. "Thanks," She turned the TV back on and started flipping channels. She finally hit a station that looked dedicated to music videos. She stopped to watch a minute then grinned. "I like this song," she said, turning it up a little.

Raven glared up at the TV. She hated this song. "Turn it down," she said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Turn. It. Down," Raven said slower and clearer.

Terra stared. It wasn't _that_ loud. "Why?"

"Because it's too loud," Raven said, getting frustrated.

Terra stared, narrowing her eyes slightly. "It's not _that _loud," she pointed out.

"I can't concentrate. Turn it down!" Raven more snapped that last time.

Terra just stared unblinkingly for a moment. She picked the remote up and flipped the TV off. "Happy?" she asked getting up. She picked her cherry coke back up and left the room.

Starfire watched her two friends fight, she glanced at Robin then watched Terra leave "Must you fight?" she asked Raven softly.

Robin watched Terra leave, and then looked at Raven.

"I simply asked her to turn it down. I wasn't fighting, she was," Raven said stubbornly.

"It wasn't that loud," Robin repeated Terra's words, making Raven scowl.

Terra went up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She was sick of Raven. What had she ever done to her? Okay, so that's kind of a no brainer, but why couldn't Raven forgive her like the others had?

Starfire knew she wouldn't win an argument with Raven, that was nearly impossible.

"Get... out... now" the now grease oil and smoke covered Cyborg growled at Beast boy who had been messing around. The car had nearly exploded. And in Beast Boy's 'helping' he had made the oil explode all over the both of them.

"Good as gone" Beast Boy gulped and dashed out of the garage, he had to admit that was kinda funny. Even if Cyborg was mad now. The car would live. He walked into the tower after wiping the smoke from his eyes. His hair was filled with oil and would take forever to clean out. "Hey guys" he greeted with a lazy wave as he started to the stairs and bath room for a shower. He thought his uniform might be ruined too, you could hardly see the purple on it. It was near pure black as was most of his face and hair.

"Hey," Robin said then stopped. "What happened to you!" he asked.

Raven looked up, but didn't say anything. She was mad and talking was the last thing she felt like doing at the moment. She was glaring and had to calm herself. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Terra looked at her stereo. At least she could play music in here without getting yelled at. She turned it on, quieter then what she liked, but she didn't want to tick Raven off even more. She sat down on her window sill, staring outside. There was nothing better to do.

"Eh, just helping Cyborg in the garage" Beast Boy grinned nervously then ran up the stairs. "AND IF CYBORG ASKS WHERE I AM TELL HIM I LEFT THE TOWER FOR THE DAY!" he yelled down the stairs before jogging down the hall way. he could feel the oil and grease in his hair start to set. He ran his fingers through it but only made it stick up in spikes. _Dude... my hair _he whined to himself.

Cyborg was grumbling to himself as he got to work refixing his car. He should have known better then to let Beast Boy do more then hand him tools. All well, he would pay his little buddy back later.

Robin stared after Beast Boy with a blank and confused look. "Erm… okay," he said looking back at Starfire and Raven.

Raven was half meditating. Sitting there with her eyes closed and mumbling "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" to herself.

Terra stared miserably outside. It was a nice enough day and she was bored. She considered going outside.

BB walked into the bath room for the hour shower he was sure to have. oil and grease did not come out easily.

Starfire got up and grabbed a mop from the corner, ah the long forgotten cleaning item and started moping the greasy trail

Raven opened her eyes again and picked up her book to read again. She was still scowling a bit and her eyes were still narrowed, but she couldn't help it at the moment.

Robin looked over, noticing this. He sighed. He didn't want his teammates fighting all the time. It just wouldn't work.

Terra was back to thinking about whether or not she should stay. She was mad at Raven for two reasons now. Beast Boy hadn't really talked to her since last night when he'd told her. Terra loved all the titans, all her friends. But it was hard when Raven was acting this way. And it was hard to face Beast Boy now, knowing that he was with Raven, even though Terra liked him. She wanted it to be like it used to be. She wanted it to be how it was before the Titans had found out about her betrayal, only this time, she wouldn't betray them. It would all be perfect again. With nothing to worry about. She sighed and closed her eyes, just resting.

Starfire, while moping up the oil off the floor in the paw printed trail, was trying to think up a solution to the fighting she was sure to come. But... what did Terra and Raven have in common she could use? Well erm... nothing she could think of. Terra was the go full out and blasting music type. Raven was the keep to yourself and read type.

Cyborg came in grumbling to himself. He was busy wiping his greasy hands with the once red grease rag. "Robin, we are going to need a few parts" He grumbled a little louder "For the T-car. Just so you know and that it can't be used till I can fix it"

Beast Boy had managed to get a little over half the oil out of his hair in 15 minutes. He got out but found he hadn't brought another uniform. "Aww man" he whined grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself before making a mad dash for his room.

Once in there he changed into a fresh uniform, or as fresh as he had. It was really in the growing dirty clothes pile. Beast Boy ran his fingers through his greasy looking green hair as he walked down the hall, trying to get some of the oil out with his fingers though didn't accomplish much.

Robin was staring at the TV absentmindedly. He was thinking about the same things as Starfire. There had to be at least one little thing they had in common… He sat there pondering the matter, listing things they enjoyed doing in his head. How different could two people get! Just about the only thing he could find the same was that they were girls! Robin looked up at Cyborg. "What happened?" he asked.

Raven had been trying to read, but was failing horribly. She was once again staring at the same page, the same sentence. Sometimes she would be staring at the same word for three minutes. Angry thoughts were running through her head. She snapped her book closed and stood up. She went over to the window and sat down on the floor cross legged. She would meditate. That would help. It always did.

Terra opened her eyes and looked up as the song "I'll Be" came in. She let out a half groan half whine and banged her head on her window, frustrated. Could she _ever _get away from things that reminded her of Beast Boy? It didn't seem so. She liked this song, but at the moment, wasn't the thing she needed to hear.

"What happened! I'll tell you what happened; I let Beast Boy try to help me in the garage that's what happened!" Cyborg started then kept on complaining as he made his way to the kitchen.

Beast Boy glanced at Terra's door as he walked past then started running down stairs.

Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy came down, sending the changeling a death glare.

Beast Boy caught the glare and gulped then ran over to Starfire. Hee hee, Cyborg couldn't hurt him as long as Star was around!... er... Right?

But Starfire looked at Beast Boy then shoved the mop into his hands "I believe you are capable of cleaning the messes you make" she said smiling.

Beast Boy moaned and looked down at the mop, then moaned again.

"Oh…" Robin said, deciding it was better not to push Cyborg into telling what else happened. He looked over at Starfire and grinned. Beast Boy had been getting away with too much cleaning. Like the dishes. And no one likes doing dishes.

Raven didn't look up, she didn't stop meditating. She mumbled her three usual words over and over again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Terra looked up as another song that reminded her somewhat of Beast Boy. She was ready to throw something at the stereo. She turned it off with the remote and chucked the remote at it. It didn't do anything. That just frustrated her. She stood up and left her room. Where she was going to go, she didn't know. She partially wanted to go outside, partially stay in her room, and partially go into the main room. She chose the main room. Maybe Raven would have left. She came down the stairs as quietly as she could. She didn't mind Raven not knowing she was there.

Starfire stood there with crossed arms and a grin, like a mother would do when making sure her child did his work.

Beast Boy was complaining to himself as he did a sloppy job at moping up the mess. "DONE!" he declared.

"I believe you have missed a god deal of it" Starfire pointed behind Beast Boy at were he came in. more greasy paw boot prints showed she was right.

Beast Boy hung his head and moaned again.

Cyborg was watching Beast Boy with much amusement. Not noticing Terra he took another sip of his fresh soda.

Robin smiled then let out a laugh. Finally, someone was making Beast Boy do his share of work. He glanced at Terra then looked back at Beast Boy, with an 'I'm laughing on the inside' look on his face.

Raven vaguely wondered what everyone found so funny. She heard Beast Boy complaining and Starfire's comment. He was obviously doing something he didn't want to do. Her best guess was cleaning.

Terra walked through, being sure not to step where Beast Boy had already cleaned. She knew how much he hated cleaning, and she didn't want to make him do more. She came into the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned the TV on and immediately turned it down so she could barely hear it. Yes, she was being a smart alec towards Raven.

Raven opened her eyes when the TV was turned on. As soon as it was turned down to a near minimum, she looked over at the couch, expecting to see- and there was Terra, sitting on the couch, with the remote. _Smart a-  
Ignore her. In fact, get away from her. Just go to your room. _Raven calmly told herself. She stood up, and as she walked by, gave Terra a death glare.

Terra saw, but only smiled. She knew it would tick Raven off.

And it _did _tick Raven off. She walked through, not noticing the others even though they were right there, right where Beast Boy had just cleaned, not meaning to of course. She went up the stairs and into her room, closing her door a bit harder then she meant to.

Beast Boy had just finished the rest of the mess; he looked at the clean floor proudly. But when he turned around and now saw the foot prints Raven and left, he nearly cried.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled then walked off and leaving B to finish up again.

Beast Boy nearly threw the mop at someone's head out of frustration. But instead he stormed over and did a quick and sloppy job on cleaning Ravens shoe prints off the floor. He took notice of Terra from the corner of his eye but told himself to just find something else to do and not bother her. He stood up straight and looked over his work proudly "HAHA! I did it!"

"Wow! Star, you can work miracles, you made THE Beast Boy clean" Cyborg laughed.

As soon as Raven left, Terra turned the TV back up to its regular volume.

Robin laughed at Cyborg's comment. "Maybe you can get him to clean his room now," Robin joked, knowing that was nearly impossible.

Terra glanced over and grinned, but didn't laugh like she usually would have.

At the words 'clean his room' Beast Boy dropped the mop and started running, he ran into the hall "NO WAY" he had shouted right before dashing off.

Starfire giggled again, her friends were amusing. She looked up at the clock and saw it was near lunch time. She was wondering what today's lunch plan was. not like anyone around here made plans ahead really. it was more "Do you feel like pizza?" or "How about waffles again!"

Terra was staring at the TV again but laughed a little. Argh… this was TORTURE! She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy, but EVERY time she did, she thought about how she couldn't have him! Terra finally forced herself to get off the subject and think about food as her stomach growled.

Raven was in her room, meditating still. She was trying to clear her mind. It wasn't working to great. She took in a deep breath… or five. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She was saying these words a lot faster then she usually did.

Starfire finally dared to ask if anyone was in the mood for her food. "Perhaps my friends would like to try some food from my home at this time of mid day meal?" she asked while tapping her pointer fingers together.

Cyborg looked at Star blankly "Er erm er uh"

"I'll eat some," Terra said from the couch. "I'm kinda hungry," she added. She figured it was from not eating breakfast.

Robin gave her a 'you're nuts' look.

Starfire grinned with joy then lifted herself off the ground and floated over to the kitchen area where she started mixing together many er weird items into a bowl.

Beast Boy stopped outside someone's door, he didn't bother too look up and see who's. he leaned on it and breathed hard from dashing off so fast. He wondered if Robin was for real about the whole room thing. He hoped to god no, that would take him forever! Plus it wouldn't be any fun.

Terra got up from the couch, went over to the bar, and sat down on one of the stools. She watched Starfire mix up all the weird things together. She had to admit… watching her make it was kinda gross, but it tasted good, so why care?

Robin sat down on the other stool, staring at every thing Starfire mixed together. Sometimes he just stared at Starfire. It was automatic, and he barely realized he was staring.

Starfire hummed as she mixed in eggs and weird looking Tamerian food and those might have been bugs she had just put in moments ago. Once she had glanced over and caught Robin staring at her, she had then quickly turned back to her food so no one could see the blush heat her face up.

Beast Boy turned around and looked on the door he was leaning on, Terra's. He looked over the door as if expecting it to come alive and roar at him.

Robin looked back at the food and stared at it instead. Stupid attention span… That looked… really gross. As long as he didn't have to eat it, he was okay.

Terra was still watching. Yeah, that looked pretty gross. If she had known what was in it when it was first offered to her, she probably wouldn't have said 'yes', but she hadn't known. And in her opinion, food was food.

Starfire then poured the lumpy batter into muffin tins before setting them in the heated oven; she had a perky looking face as she turned to Robin and Terra "They should not take long" she said. "These are Lumpsorf cakes" she informed them, but not going into detail about it in fear of making them spew.

Beast Boy shook his head to snap out of the trance then walked back down stairs, forgetting why he had run up them in the first place.

"Yo BB, just in time for Lumpgerf-" Cyborg started

"Lumpsorf" Starfire whispered her correction.

"Oh yea erm Lumpsorf cakes" Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy looked ready to spew at the name. He had never really liked Starfire's food. One of the reasons was it was defiantly not for vegetarians like himself.

Terra nodded, getting hungrier, and hungrier. To heck with whatever it was that was in them! She didn't have a weak stomach, that was for sure. She glanced over when Beast Boy came in, and then looked away. Her head filled with thoughts of Beast Boy now instead of food. She started getting less hungry. She'd still eat what Starfire made her; it would be rude to just turn it down after Star did all that for her.

Robin looked up. "Yeah, want some?" he asked Beast Boy with a laughing face.

"Uhhh" Beast Boy looked at Starfire. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but didn't want to eat either. "Sure... I guess" he said soberly and slowly walked over to the bar. He looked over the seats and chose the one farthest from Terra.

"I need to go outside and see what all I need to fix my car" Cyborg said, half using that as a excuse on not eating. He would probably sneak out later and get something from the waffle house or pizza place.

Starfire ducked under the counter and opened the oven, the smell of the cakes started to linger in the air. It smelled like blue berries mixed with fish guts. She stood up and set the lumpy muffin cakes on the counter you could see why there where called Lumpsorf cakes.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy then looked away. He was avoiding her. It was obvious. She stared at the food. She was hardly hungry anymore. She fiddled around with a spoon that was on the counter, staring at it.

Robin noticed the same thing Terra had. He wondered what was up with Beast Boy. It wasn't like him to avoid people. Unless they were mad at him. Sometimes. Either that or he'd do everything in his power to get them to forgive him. Terra didn't _seem _mad at Beast Boy though. Robin considered talking to Beast Boy later.

Beast Boy slowly reached over and poked the cake "So, should I be watching for anything alive?" He joked, trying with all his power not to glance at Terra.

"I believe there is nothing alive in these friend" Starfire said then grabbed a cake for herself then left the others for her friends

Terra took one and stared at it again. She was trying to look forward, and not to the side. She took a bite. A small bite, but a bite nonetheless. She finished it and took another.

Robin wondered how anyone but Tameranians could eat that. He shook his head. He had decided that he would later talk to Beast Boy or Terra about what was up.

Beast Boy was just poking his, waiting for Starfire to turn her back so he could toss the food to Silkie. But after a minute or two he got impatient and just grabbed the cake threw it down on the floor. Silkie saw this and dived for it.

Starfire hadn't caught that, not that she would have much cared. Beast Boy never ate her food so she had come to expect it.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and watched him throw the cake. She looked down at it, staring for a moment. Then she looked back up at Beast boy giving him a weird look with a raised eyebrow. Then she looked away again.

Robin was shaking his head with disbelief. The two hadn't said a word to each other since yesterday. Not that he knew of anyways. He chuckled when Beast Boy threw it.

Beast Boy faced Terra and Robin then shrugged as if saying "Hey! Whatever works" He then got up and walked over to the TV. He had nothing else to do. Cyborg wouldn't want him in the garage he was sure, and cleaning was out of the question.

Terra hopped off her stool and headed towards the stairs.

Robin watched her go before walking over to Beast Boy. "Hey," he said. "What's up?" he asked with crossed arms.

Terra walked up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sighed as she sat down. She looked around her room again, slower this time, taking in about as much detail as her brain could process. She saw her lap top. She remembered that thing. She looked over at her dresser where something caught her eye. She stared questioningly for a moment. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. When she realized what it was. Her expression softened into a sadder one.

"Huh?" Beast boy looked over his shoulder at Robin "nothing and why is everyone asking that?" He tried to joke but it came out more whinny then joking.

"Don't give me that bull," Robin said in a half joking voice. "What's up with you and Terra? You guy's have hardly said a word to each other. I see you guys avoiding each other. Why? You guys used to be best friends; you used to spend every minute you could with her."

Terra ran a hand over the heart shaped box. Beast Boy had given it to her right before he asked her out for the first time. That memory went through her brain like it was yesterday. She opened the beautiful box. When she saw what was inside it, her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth hung slightly open.

Beast Boy stared at Robin as if he was thinking about what to say finally he looked back down and shrugged, hoping like the others Robin would wave it off. Though he knew better, Robin was stubborn. "Thing's change" He said quietly.

Robin stared for a moment, shocked at Beast Boy's words. He thought it was impossible, but asked anyways. "You don't… like her anymore?" he asked.

Inside the box were pictures, pictures of herself and Beast Boy. She found the ones from the night at the carnival. The one that immediately caught Terra's eye was the one of her hugging Beast Boy in his puppy form. Her eyes started getting watery, and she couldn't stop more tears from falling down her face. Under all the pictures was her butterfly hair clip. She ignored it for the moment though. Memories of the night filled her head. Memories of just Beast Boy in general filled her head. She put the pictures back and closed the box.

"I never said that!" Beast Boy snapped, he didn't mean too though. He still 'liked' Terra very much! He just felt trapped. He couldn't hurt Raven, but he was hurting Terra. No matter what he did he was hurting someone.

Robin took half a step back. "Okay, okay," he said. "Then why are you avoiding her?" Robin wondered if he was pushing it with Beast Boy right now.

Terra decided to go outside. She needed to get out of the Tower for a bit. She opened her window and summoned a pretty big rock to her. She climbed out her window and stepped on the rock. It carried her up into the sky, a little higher then the tower. She let her feet dangle over the edge as she looked for cloud shapes. Some people might have called it childish, but she thought it was fun. Plus, it gave her something else to think about.

Beast Boy sighed, shaking his head slightly. Maybe Robin could help? "It's a long story" he started, glancing up at Robin then down at his fingers and just noticing he was playing around with them. "a little while ago... Me and" He cut off for a minute. "And Raven kinda..." He searched for the right words then said "Got together i guess. Then when Terra came back... I had to tell her... Now..." Beast Boy shook his head again and felt that throbbing pain in his chest again.

Robin immediately had a dawning of understanding. His expression softened. He felt really bad for Beast Boy. That must have been terrible. He sat down on the couch. He was at a loss for words. "So… now there're two girls you like, and you don't want to hurt either one of them," Robin guessed. That would be tough.

Terra laid was staring at a cloud; it kinda looked like a butterfly in a way. She moved onto another cloud and stared for a second. Then without warning, she bolted up. Did that look like Beast Boy! She blinked and then it looked like something totally different. She made strangling motions as though she was ready to kill someone. Obviously, this wasn't helping. She flew the rock down to the lake the shore and sat down in a different place then she usually sat. She chucked a rock into the lake angrily.

Beast Boy nodded slowly. "And I know they don't get along and I don't want to fight" He said.

Cyborg slowly walked out of the garage, looking like he was making a list of needed items. He looked up and spotted Terra "Yo Terra!" He waved with his spare hand.

"'Don't get along' is a bit of an understatement," Robin half joked. "Do you like Raven or Terra more?" Robin asked. "Even if it's just by a little bit." Robin really wanted to help Beast Boy with this, even though he could only help so much.

Terra slowly looked over. She looked down and kicked at the ground before looking up and waving back to Cyborg.

"I-I don't know" Beast Boy whined. He looked down, trying to think. How could he know for sure? What if he made the wrong choice? Like on that one TV show he had watched once! Hay, this was turning out a lot like a soap opera...

Cyborg thought Terra didn't look like she wanted to talk so he just kept going, looking over his list and muttering the parts to himself. He stopped every now and then and muttered the same words as if making sure they were the right ones and thinking it all over again.

Robin stared for a moment. "Well, the best advice I can give you is if you figure out who you like better, tell her. If you end up liking Terra better, you should tell Raven. She'll understand." Robin stood up. "If she really likes you, she'll be happy for you," he added.

Terra looked back at the ground. She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement then looked up "Thanks" He said grinning for a brief moment.

Cyborg walked in still reading over his list "Okay I figure it should only take me a few days to fix the T-car" he declared.

Robin smiled. "Anytime," he said. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a mountain dew. He popped it open and took a swig of it.

Raven finally walked out of her room. She started down the hall way, and down the stairs.

Terra stood up and brushed herself off. She decided to go back in. She sighed and walked to the front door.

Raven's foot hit the floor just as the front door opened and Terra walked in. They stared at each other for a moment before Raven's face hardened into a glare which Terra returned. Raven walked off and Terra followed behind her, making sure to not get to close to her.

Beast Boy watched the two girls then sunk into his seat and moaned to himself. He morphed into a dog and sulked.

Cyborg also watched them then shook his head and tried to pretend he didn't as he walked towards his room.

Raven went over to the couch, sat down kind of next to Beast Boy, but with some distance, picked her book up off the coffee table and started reading.

Terra watched Raven sit next to Beast Boy. She stared enviously. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a cherry coke.

"Hey," Robin said.

"Hey," Terra repeated. She opened the can and took a drink.

Beast Boy lifted his head up and looked at Raven before getting up and trotting after Cyborg, still in dog form. He needed a break from all this and maybe Cyborg would give him a second chance at helping.

Starfire had long left for her room, she now floated down holding Silkie who was dressed in a baby blue dress and a lace lined bonnet

"So," Robin said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Terra lied.

Robin knew she was lying, but he knew what was going on, so he wouldn't push it. "Enjoying your time back?"

Terra looked up with a forced smile. "Oh, yeah, it's been great," she lied again.

Robin nodded with his own fake smile.

Cyborg looked behind himself at the green dog fallowing "and just what do you think your doing?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

Beast Boy morpthed back human "Helping!" he said grinning.

"Helping? i didnt ask for your help" Cy pointed out.

"So? I want to help" Beast Boy pleaded. Cyborg poundered for a minute before saying

"Wanna help? fine go down stairs and get me a cherry soda" He laughed then walked in his room and closed the door.

Beast boy kept fallowing till the door was shut in his face "Dude, for real?" He asked through the door.

"YEP" Cyborg hollered back "Make it snappy!"

Beast Boys face flattened as he glared at the door in a annoyed way before turning back around and heading down stairs to get the soda.  
Once down there he walked into the kitchen not saying a word and reached into the fridge. Where were all the sodas? Man they sure went through a lot around here.

Terra looked at the floor the moment Beast Boy came in.

Robin's smile slipped off his face. Why couldn't they at least talk?

Beast Boy grabbed one of the last cherry sodas and closed the fridge with his foot since his other hand held a root beer for himself. He didn't even look at Terra, almost afraid too for some reason. He dashed for the hall and ran down it.

Terra looked up and Robin looked over at her. He only took a drink of his mountain dew. Terra went back to staring at her cherry coke. This was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, nice talking to you," Robin said.

"What?" Terra asked, looking up. "Oh, yeah."

Robin left the kitchen. This was really bothering Beast Boy and Terra, Robin could tell. Raven didn't enjoy Terra being here, and now Robin felt bad for all three of them. He went into the living room and spotted Starfire. "Hey, Star," he said, eyeing the poor little silk worm. The poor thing was a boy and wearing dresses. In a way, it was kind of funny.

Beast Boy knocked on Cyborg's door though shook the can up as he waited

"Come on in" Cyborg said from inside.

Beast Boy opened the door and walked in then handed the soda to his friend "Here" He said.

Cyborg looked up from his computer, online shopping rocked "huh? Oh thanks" he took the can and Beast Boy took a few steps back because when Cyborg opened the can the pop sprayed out at him. "BEAST BOY" he yelled.

Beast Boy laughed then dashed out of the room and headed back down stairs.

"Greetings" Starfire said brightly to Robin. Silkie didn't seem to mind the dress too much. Maybe it was because as long as he wore it Starfire would hand him treats every now and then

Robin, Raven, and Terra all looked over in the direction of the stairs. Terra had a questioning look on her face, wondering what Beast Boy had done now.

"If he's not careful, we're gonna have one less Titan here soon," Robin joked.

Starfire was also looking in that direction, Silkie was just trying to wiggle free from her tight grip.

Beast Boy jogged into the main room in time to hear Robins joke and grinned. "Hey guys" He said as if this was an every day thing. Oh wait; this was an every day thing!

"Friend, I fear you have been, pulling of the pranks again" Starfire said as she watched Beast Boy walk over.

"Hey," both Raven and Robin responded.

Terra took another sip of cherry coke.

"What'd you do this time?" Raven asked.

"Nothing much, just shook Cyborg's pop can up" Beast Boy shrugged. For Beast Boy that was pretty mild compared to most of his 'brilliant' pranks.

Starfire shook her head slightly then walked to the door; it was time to let Silkie out to do his business.

Terra smiled a little. That would have been funny to see. She took another sip of pop.

Robin shook his head again though was grinning.

"Typical," Raven said.

Cyborg decided to stay up stairs, were it was safe...er.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy ran over. Starfire turned around to say she was listening. "I'll walk Silkie, I was going outside anyways" He said.

"I give much thanks" Starfire grinned then handed the worm to Beast Boy then floated back over to the others.

Beast Boy took the worm outside and then took the clothes off him "There you go buddy" he laughed then set the worm down.

Robin looked up at the TV. Eh, no one was watching it, why not? He looked over at Cyborg. "Wanna play?" he asked, jerking his thumb at the TV.

Cyborg had just come down stairs, ha so much for staying up there! "Sure!" He said happily then ran over to play some games with Robin.

Robin set up the game. He plugged in one controller, but couldn't seem to find the other one. "That's strange…" he said as he continued looking. He finally saw the cord. "Aha!" he pulled it out but the controller never came. Instead, Robin held a cord that was chewed off at the end. He stared at it blankly. "Uhh… what happened?"

Cyborg scowled "that's what I would like to know" He said, sounding angry.

Beast Boy walked in with Silkie tucked under one arm.

"Looks to me as if someone or _something _chewed it up," Raven said, looking at Silkie as she said it.

"That worm will eat anything, I swear," Robin said, angrily. "That was our good controller!"

Beast Boy looked down at the worm he held "Silkie?" He asked in a defending tone, though he knew it was more then likely Silkie who ate the controller.

"Great!" Cyborg through his hands in the air then leaned back "That's just great" He said again.

Starfire walked over to Beast Boy and Silkie, wondering if she was going to have to defend her little eat every thing in sight monster worm.

Robin sighed and set the cord down. "So… should we go buy a new one? There's always that video game store in the city," he said.

Raven didn't answer, just looked around the room as if waiting for everyone else to answer first.

Terra shrugged. She didn't care. It would be kinda nice to get out of the Tower for a little while though.

"What do you mean we buy one? How's this sound, we go in town and make HIM buy a new one" Cyborg pointed his thumb at Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy yelped "Why me!"

"It's your worm" Cyborg smirked.

"True," Robin said. "He is your worm. How much money do you have?"

Raven looked back at her book, and began reading again, tuning the others out.

Terra just took another gulp of cherry coke, only to find it was her last. "Aww, man," she said to herself, setting the can aside.

"Yeah, like I would tell you guys! Next thing I know I would be getting mugged" Beast Boy half joked as he set the worm down and crossed his arms.

"Fine, Beast Boy, you'll at least pay for half of it," Robin said, crossing his arms. "I'll pay for the other half," he added.

Beast Boy thought about it, it was only fair and he couldn't argue with it. "K, fine" He mumbled.

"Then we are doing the going into town?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Unless you want to stay." Robin was mainly saying this for Raven.

"Cool!" Terra said, excited to get out of the tower for a bit.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

"I'll stay here," Raven volunteered.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked Raven, popping up behind her.

"Unless we are taking the T-ship we are going to need the girls to fly us" Cyborg reminded Robin.

Terra glanced over at Beast Boy and Raven, and then hurriedly looked away.

"I just don't feel like going," Raven responded.

"Oh yeah," Robin said.

"Aww c'mon" Beast Boy urged "What fun could you possibly have all by yourself?" He asked.

"I believe I would be able to carry Cyborg" Starfire noted.

Raven stared at him for a moment. "Fine," she said. "I'll go," she stood up.

Terra stole a glance at them and looked at the floor again. It was impossible to let go of Beast Boy. Impossible to forget him. She kicked at the floor a little. "I'm gonna wait outside," she said to no one in particular. She walked out the front door and waited a little ways away from it.

Robin watched her go then looked back at Beast Boy and Raven. "Well, lets go then," he said.

Beast Boy watched Terra go, wondering if he had made a mistake without even thinking about it. It was just habit to urge Raven to go places with them to places or to make her come out of hiding.

Starfire bent down and stroked Silkie on the head "Be good my little glandorf" she said to her silk worm then stood up straight and walked towards the door along with Cyborg who was mumbling about the little monster.

Terra summoned a rock to her again and stepped on when it got close enough. She hovered above the ground.

Robin came outside as Raven and walked towards the door.

Beast Boy ran ahead of them, morphing into a cat and sliding in front of the others in attempt to be the first one out of the tower besides Terra. He ran out then morphed human and looked up at Terra and grinning faintly before looking behind him as the others came out.

Terra grinned when Beast Boy did. Once again, she couldn't help it.

Robin came out, giving Beast Boy a 'you're so weird' look.

"Anyone need a lift?" Terra asked.

"I'd rather walk," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Terra stared at her. "Just trying to help," she mumbled.

"Would you mind giving me a ride?" Robin asked.

"Yep, ever so much," she joked as she pulled up another rock for him.

"Did you require my help?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"No thanks Star, I think BB is going to carry me" He said "But thanks."

"I am?" Beast Boy asked blankly.

"Yep" Cyborg grinned.

"Man..." Beast Boy whined then brought his arms in before spreading them out moments later in wings. the flying dino formed Beast Boy looked down at Cyborg grudgedly then bent down so he could get on

Raven floated into the air and waited for the others.

Robin jumped on the rock and Terra made it fly into the air.

Starfire jumped up and didn't land beacuse she was now floating. "Shall we depart?" she asked, now existited

Cyborg climbed on Beast Boys back, or more of his shoulders since B needed his wing space

Robin pointed to the sky and yelled, "Titans! To the Video Store!"

Both Raven and Terra turned, giving him weird looks.

He just stared, finger still in the air. He lowered his hand. "Sorry, habit."

Starfire giggled at Robin then started flying forward.

Cyborg was laughing at his leader while Beast Boy flew up with one mighty flap of his lealery wings and was air born.

The two boys seem to have a plan of some time, and it was soon revealed as Cyborg shouted "RACE YA!" then Beast Boy sped up.

"You're on!" Robin shouted after them and Terra smiled, speeding up both the rock she was on, and Robin's.

"Boys," Raven said rolling her eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg sped by. She watched Robin and Terra fly off after them. "Tom boys," she muttered, referring to Terra.

The two rocks kept speeding up in hot pursuit of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Starfire flew along side Raven while watching the race "On my planet such air racing would be in celebration" She said.

Beast Boy let out a loud dino squeal that would have to do for a laugh.

"LOSERS BUY PIZZA!" Cyborg shouted back at Robin and Terra.

"DUDE, NO WAY!" Terra screamed after them, and sped up even more. Soon Robin and her were right behind Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"AHH!" Robin yelled. "TERRA!"

Terra looked back to see Robin ducking from almost getting hit by one of Beast Boy's wings. "Sorry!" she moved the rock he was on over.

"Celebration?" Raven asked. "For what?"

Beast Boy moved a little more to the side so that he wouldn't bump into them again. He was nearly sure Terra and Robin would win this seeing how he had a 2 robot on his back and his arms hurt.

"Oh for many things! The most common is in celebration of an infant's learning of flight. It is not uncommon for it to happen the day he is born" Starfire informed Raven though still watching the race and seeming interested.

It was now neck and neck. Well, as neck and neck as you could get with two people on rocks, one dinosaur and a guy riding it.

"The first day?" Raven asked. That almost didn't seem possible. Then again, Tameranians were very different from people from Earth.

Beast Boy stretched his neck out further and flapped a little harder, not that it did much he was already going as fast as he could with Cyborg on his shoulders.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, it is not uncommon for children of only a few years to know how to fly properly. It is quiet glorious" She said, smiling at memories of her home.

"Sounds like they're fast learners," Raven said.

Terra side glanced at Beast Boy and tried to make the rocks go a little faster. She was used to going fast like this on a rock. Robin on the other hand wasn't. He was sitting with one leg under, and holding the edge with one hand, a serious, competitive look on his face. His cape blew behind him in the rushing wind.

Cyborg was pretty used to this. Seeing how he had ridden on his green friend more then once.

"Mm hmm" Starfire hummed her yes.

Beast Boy let out another dino cry, only this one was more of an "I'm getting tired" tone. but as they neared the shore, or the finish line Beast Boy put on extra speed but then feel back besides Terra.

Terra glanced over at Beast Boy again. Her mouth dropped when he sped up but she shook it off when he fell back. Her hair billowed out behind her in the rushing wind. She realized it had been a year, maybe more since she'd ridden like this. She smiled; she had forgotten how much fun it was.

Beast Boy had looked over at Terra to see if he was behind or ahead. though he found himself stairing at her. He watched her long blonde hair stream out behind her as she flew like a pro on the rock, no wait! she was a pro. Her slender body kept perfect blance, unlike poor Robin. If he could have, Beast Boy would have grinned but having a beak it was hard to do.

"Yo! earth to Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted, making Beast Boy snap out of the trance and go back to racing

Terra looked over at Beast Boy when Cyborg yelled at him. She looked away, still grinning and vaguely wondering what Beast Boy had been doing. _Probably looking for Raven_ she thought in an annoyed kind of way._ Who knows_ _with him?_

Robin wasn't doing so well, trying to stay balanced. He had not moved his other hand to be flat on the rock. He wasn't so sure he enjoyed this much.

As they came to a close it was a tie. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg and Robin and Terra had made it at the same time.

Beast Boy landed and littraly threw Cyborg off then morpthed human and rubbed his shoulders "Dude, that was the last time we race like that" He laughed, rubbing his tight and aching shoulder muscles to relax them. that had hurt.

"AH!" Cyborg had yelped when thrown off, he stood up and rubbed the sand off his arm "If you got any sand in my circets.." He grumled but soon went back into his better mood after finding out no sand had gottin in.

"AHHH!" Robin yelled as the rock he was on hurtled towards the ground and stopped at the last minute. He got off and was a bit shaky in the legs, couldn't keep balance very well.

Terra jumped off before the rock she was on hit the ground, and then made it stop in the air. Her feet hit the ground and she looked over at Robin. "What? You didn't wanna jump off? You're no fun," she joked.

"I want a rematch!" Robin said, stubbornly

"Forget it, Robin," Terra said. "You can hardly stand."

"I have to go with Terra on this one" Cyborg laughed at Robin.

Starfire came zooming down now that the race was over, she landed closer to Robin then the other Titans "That was most wonderful!" she complimented them.

Raven flew over to the group as well, standing as far away as possible from Terra.

"Fine," Robin said, a bit annoyed.

"So… who's buying pizza?" Terra asked.

"How about all four of us?" Beast Boy voted.

"Sounds good to me" Cyborg shrugged then looked over at Terra and Robin. "What about you two?" he asked.

Beast Boy's eyes darted over at Terra, he hadn't really gottin a chance to see her out in the sun light. when the suns rays made her hair look even more golden then it already was. He soon looked over at Cyborg then. Robin and awaited his ansere, though now trying to avoid looking at Terra again

Robin nodded in agreement.

Terra checked her pockets, doubting she had money in them. To her surprise she did. "Sounds fair," she said.

Lucky for Beast Boy, Raven hadn't seen him staring at Terra. She had looked over at him just as he was looking away.

"So were to first? Pizza or game store?" Cyborg asked, not really caring. he hadn't eatin lunch beacuse Starfire had cooked. but he also really wanted to go to the game store and probably end up getting more then the controler.

Beast Boy thought about it before putting his vote in "Pizza! we can eat on the way to the game store" He also hadnt eatin lunch.

"Pizza," Robin agreed with Beast Boy.

"I don't really care," Raven said. It wasn't a surprising answer.

"Pizza," Terra agreed with the two boys.

"Then that's that!" Beast Boy decided to act goofy and puffed his chest up then in his best Robin voice shouted "Pizza place! TITANS GO!" He was clearly teasing Robin for his to the game store battle cry earlier.

Starfire giggled again, finding it funny.

Robin gave Beast Boy an annoyed look. "Shut up," he said.

Alright, Terra finally gave into Beast Boy's jokes. She laughed as she watched him do an impression of Robin. Terra looked over, noticing Raven shooting her a glare, but she ignored it.

Beast Boy was smiling slightly at Terra. glad that he had made her laugh.

_Dude! What are you doing? _He thought then looked away from Terra and let the smile fall from his face and jogged after Cyborg.

"Comon guys" Cyborg was laughing as he said this and started to the pizza place, not far from the shore.

Raven continued glaring as she levitated a few inches and floated off after the boys.

Terra and Robin ran past her, apparently Terra was challenging Robin without saying so, taunting him by slowing down then speeding up. Robin hadn't exactly gotten his… land legs back yet.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched Terra and Robin, finding them amusing. though they were also talking about the latest video games that would be awesome to look for at the store.

"that new combo game i saw on TV looks pretty cool" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy was watching Terra "Hmm? Yea it looks hot erm i mean cool or awesome or somthing" Beast Boy darted his head around in emberesment.

Cyborg raised his eye brow down at his green friend, though looking amused

Terra finally gave up on teasing Robin who decided to be no fun and wait for Starfire and Raven. She caught up to Beast Boy and Cyborg, glancing at Beast Boy for a moment before looking away.

"Hey Terra" Cyborg grinned "Any games you wanted to check out?" He asked.

Beast boy kept seilent now that Terra was closer.

Starfire caught up with Robin but didn't really have anything to say. She was sure there would be plently of quistions once they came to this game store.

Terra grinned a little, but shook her head. "Not really," she said.

Robin kept walking until they were standing in a little group. Raven had drifted over, seconds before him, taking her place as far as possible from Terra.

"Well if you think of any let me know" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and waved slightly, okay it was more of raising his hand. then turned back to Cyborg, the two of them kept talking about video games and movies. every now and then Cyborg would include Terra in the talk but it was then that Beast Boy stopped talking.

Raven given a very small smile when Beast Boy waved. It was more like a half wave. He seemed to be acting less… Beast Boy-ish then usual.

Terra noticed Beast Boy stop talking when she started and tried to ignore it. She'd just have to get used to it. Either that or talk to him more and try to become friends again. It was so hard though. The night Beast Boy had told her… hadn't they said they would stay friends? It didn't seem to be turning out the way. Terra started to become less involved in the conversation. Just giving simple answers like, "Huh? Oh… yeah," or "What? I dunno."

Beast Boy noticed Terra wasnt talking much. He blamed himself again. He thought they would be friends but, they hardly talked. He couldn't be just friends with her, every time he went to talk to her or be around her alot he started falling for her again. it was nouthing he could help, not that he would if he could. or would he? Dang all this confusing stuff!

When they came to the pizza place Cyborg dashed for 'there' table. it was almost always open for them.

Robin dashed in after Cyborg and sat down on his other side.

Raven slowly drifted in, take a seat two seat away from Robin. She figured Starfire might sit there.

as perdicted Starfire took the seat next to Robin as usual, Beast Boy saw only two seats were left and just grabbed one then looked up at Terra, before quickly looking at the table counter top.

Terra walked in. She looked around at the old pizza place. She looked at the table all her friends were at. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, empty chair. Terra hesitated before walking over and pulling out the chair. She sat down and said nothing.

Raven was beyond angry. Why did _Terra _have to sit on Beast Boy's other side? She didn't say anything, just shot Terra a half glare while no one was paying attention.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven, then over at the others before stealing a look at Terra again. He couldn't get enough of her.

Cyborg already knew what he wanted, the meat supream, it was what he got every time!

Starfire on the other hand wanted to try all the earth foods she could. so besides her usual cup of mustard she would order somthing diffrent, but what today?

Beast Boy was going to get the veggie topping. he didn't mind the cheese so much really since it was on a pizza. he was tempted to look at Terra again but forced himself to just keep either looking at his other friends or his hands.

Terra was sitting there with her hands under the table in her lap, just kind of staring at the table. Once in awhile she would look up at someone. It was killing her that Beast Boy was right next to her. She still liked him so much… She looked over at Starfire, then at Raven. She glanced at Beast Boy and Raven's glare hardened. Terra looked back at Raven and quickly looked away from both her, and Beast Boy. She stared down at the table.

Robin knew what he wanted. Just a pepperoni pizza. He was glancing at Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven. There seemed to be tension between all three of them. He looked over at Starfire quite a bit too. She was sitting next to him after all. Not that he was complaining.

Beast Boy couldn't stand this. He had caught Raven glaring a few times, and it was really starting to bug him no one was talking. So he grabbed his straw a waitress had left there earlier and took it out of its wrapper, grinning to himself. He wadded up a bit of the paper and put it in his mouth for a brief second then took out the spit ball and jammed it into the straw. If no one was going to talk, he would make them talk! He put the straw to his mouth and aimed at Robin's head before spitting it out at him then quickly hiding the straw on his lap and looking away innocently.

Robin had been staring at the table when something hit him in the head. He put his hand to his head and pulled a spit ball out of his hair. His immediate thought was Beats Boy, and Beast Boy was the first person he looked at.

Terra coughed a few times. It was obvious she was trying to stifle her laughter. She had one elbow on the table and her hand up to her mouth, trying to cover up her smile. You could still tell she was trying not to laugh though.

Raven looked at Beast Boy when Robin was hit. It was like instinct. Then she looked over at Terra and then away again.

Terra's fit of 'coughs' had subsided and she was once again sitting with her hands under the table. When the others weren't paying attention, she reached up and grabbed her own straw. She unwrapped it and set the straw on the table. She brought her hands back to her lap and waited for the others to all look away again. She sneakily nudged her arm into Beast Boy's, not looking at him so no one would think anything was up. She was handing the paper to him under the table.

Beast Boy had merely given Robin a "what?" look when he looked at him. When he felt something nudging his arm he looked down for a second then bent over like he had dropped something. "Gah were is it?" He asked himself loud enough for the others to hear and in hopes they thought he was only looking for a dropped item. "AHA!" He declared, taking a dime from his own pocket then holding it up above his head "GOT IT" while he sat up he grabbed the paper from Terra.

"Good for you" Cyborg mumbled as he read through the menu, seeing if there was anything else he wanted.

Beast Boy spit into his hand and rolled the paper in the glob of spit. And it looked like a lugie was in it too. Ah well. He placed the spit wad into his straw that was still on his lap then reached up and hit Robin in the eye with it again looking away like he hadn't done anything. Though looking Terra's way and flashing her a smile.

Terra had been watching Beast Boy as he spit in his hand and aimed at Robin. When Robin was hit, she laughed again. She looked back at Beast Boy just in time to catch the smile. She smiled back and tried not to laugh again.

Robin had also been looking through the menu. Maybe he'd get the Canadian bacon or the- What the heck? Something hit him in they eye and he pulled another spit wad off of himself. "Beast Boy!" he snapped. "Knock it off! That's disgusting!"

"And embarrassing," Raven said, half joking with him, but at the same time was dead serious. She had her face hidden behind a menu as she read over it, wondering what she wanted.

"Party pooper," Terra mumbled like a five year old would.

"I heard that," Raven said looking past Beast Boy and at Terra.

Terra merely picked up her own menu and read through it, even though she knew what she wanted.

Beast Boy had a laughing grin plastered on his face. His feet kicked at the table much like what a little kid will do when bored of sitting still.

When the waitress came over Cyborg told her what he wanted, he didn't feel like trying anything new. Starfire asked if pizza came with any typs of glork berrys or some other tamerian foods, the waitress staired at her blankly then shook her head no. though a little dissipointed Starfire ordered a everything topping her her pizza. Beast Boy said he would take the veggie topping on his of course.

Robin ordered a plain pepperoni pizza. Terra went for the plain cheese, she liked cheese. Raven took a minute or so to decide. She asked for a Canadian bacon, and sausage pizza.

The waitress took down the orders on the note pad she held, after brushing the curly brown hair out of her face a few times. "They should be done in a few minutes" She informed then after pushing the gum she chew to the side of her mouth. She looked over the Titans before asking "Is there anything you wanted to drink?"

Beast Boy had shot a flirty grin at the cute waitress when she looked at him, she had merely rolled her eyes and got ready to take down more orders.

"Just a Coke, please," Robin took his order.

"Cherry coke!" Terra said, sounding like she was one hundred percent positive, which she was.

"Tea," Raven responded.

"Uhhh, I'll have a cherry coke too" Cyborg said.

"Root beer" Beast Boy said, still grinning.

"Mustard please" Starfire said in her preppy tone, and looking very eager to get the mustard.

"Ohhh kay" The waitress said before turning and jogging back into the building

Robin set the menu he was holding down.

Raven just kind of looked around.

Yet Terra was staring with a confused blank look. "Mustard?" she asked with disbelief.

Starfire nodded at Terra, still with the same face.

"She loves the stuff" Beast Boy told Terra, leaning over a little bit as if it was a secret.

"Oh," Terra nodded her head in understanding. "That explains it."

Raven glanced over at them, a bit of a glare on her face. She looked back at the menu as if looking for something, even though they just ordered.

Robin was ready to bang his head on the table. Why must Raven be so uncooperative? They were just talking, nothing wrong with that. In fact, it was better then they were doing five minutes ago. Maybe Raven didn't want them to be better though. Nah, that couldn't be right.

The waitress came back with the drinks and set them down in front of every one, she rushed back then came out with the pizzas and handed them out. She then ran back into the building to see if anyone else was waiting for there order.

"mmmmmmmm" Beast Boy licked his lips then grabbed the first slice on his pizza and nearly shuved it down his throat. Cyborg wasn't any better, he was eating the pizza two slices at a time! While Starfire slowly drank her mustard before taking the first bite of her pizza.

Robin picked up one piece and started eating it. He could get as bad as Beast Boy and Cyborg sometimes. Today, he wasn't though. He only ate one piece at a time, but he ate them pretty quick.

Raven stared at Beast Boy and Cyborg. Sometimes she found her friends revolting when they ate. She picked up one piece and started eating it, slowly.

Terra stared at the food. It looked so good! She picked up a piece and took a bite. Man… she'd forgotten how good pizza tasted. She started eating the cheesy pizza goodness faster.

Beast Boy ate another peice in record time before looking over at Terra "Wanna try mine?" He asked. he had once before offered some to Cyborg, but Cyborg said any pizza without meat on it wasn't a true pizza so Beast Boy gave up on him.

Starfire found out she liked the anchovies and started picking them off her pizza and eating them, they reminded her of her home food.

Terra looked over at Starfire for a second. That was one thing she wouldn't eat: Anchovies. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Yeah, sure," she said.

Raven looked up. She hurriedly looked away though. She didn't like Terra being here. Her thoughts were always that Beast Boy would fall for her again. She took another bite of her pizza.

Beast Boy grinned then handed Terra a piece of his veggie topped pizza. "No one else will eat it. i gues they think veggies will end the world or somthing" He joked.

"Friends, do you wish to try some of these most delitful little food pieces?" Starfire asked, holding up a anchovie

Terra laughed. "Your world would have been long since ended," she joked. She took a bite of it. Not bad. "Want a piece of mine?" she asked.

Raven glanced over. _Stop looking_ She told herself. She looked back at her pizza and took another bite.

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy and Terra, grinning now. He was glad they were talking. It might have taken awhile, but they were talking. Now for Raven…

Terra looked over at Star and eyes the anchovy. She shook her head no. She'd tried one before. Gross.

Beast Boy laughed slightly then eyed Starfires food and shook his head "Uh no thanks" He then looked over at Terra and shrugged "Sure" he said and grinned.

"Uhhh, no thank you" Cyborg told Starfire then stuffed more pizza in his mouth.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, holding the anchovy in front of him.

Terra picked up a piece of cheese pizza. Or… tried to. The cheese was getting all stringy and not letting her break it. She pulled the slice up, but the cheese stretched out. She took a plastic knife to it and broke it. "Really stringy cheese," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh… uhh…" Robin looked up at the anchovy. It even smelled bad. He looked away from the small fish and up at Starfire. _No! Don't look at her! You know you can never say 'no' to her! _A voice in his head told him. "Sure," he said a bit unsurely. _Told you. _The little voice said. It was so hard to say no to Starfire. Why was it so hard?

Beast Boy gave half a laugh, how you do that? oh its simple. just make a laughing like noise without opening your mouth but while grinning like a manic.

"Wonderful!" Starfire cried then set the anchovy on Robin's plate and waited to see him eat it. She had that big grin plastered on her face.

Terra set the slice of pizza down on Beast Boy's plate, glancing at him for a moment.

Raven was doing everything she could, everything in her power, to ignore Terra.

Robin looked down at it. He picked it up and glanced at Starfire. He took a deep breath and popped it in his mouth. His face fell. The anchovy was disgusting. He swallowed it very hesitantly, and immediately took a drink of soda. Now it tasted gross too. "Interesting," he said.

Beast Boy hadn't noticed Raven's glares; he had been too caught up in talking with Terra. He had glanced at her the same time she glanced at him, and it almost made him blush. "Thanks" he quickly said, grabbing the pizza then stuffing it into his mouth.

Starfire grinned "Thank you for trying it" She told Robin then got back to eating her food after she had picked off and gulped down all the anchovies.

Cyborg belched as he finished his pizza then started gulping down his cherry coke.

"You're welcome," Terra said with a smile. She also still hadn't caught Raven glaring for pretty much the same reasons Beast Boy hadn't. She went back to her own pizza, taking another bite. Man, this was good. She took a gulp or five of her cherry coke.

Raven looked over at Terra, with one fist clenched. She noticed it and fixed it. She picked up another slice and took a few bites.

Robin smiled. Maybe he should try Star's food more often. He went back to his pizza.

"C'mon you guys! Taking forever to eat" Cyborg complained.

Beast Boy gulped down the pizza slice then ate the remaining 2 slices within a few minutes. "Done!" He declared, patting his stomach then glancing around at every one.

"I shall only be a little while longer" Starfire said then picked up the entire half pizza in front of her and stuffed it into her mouth, and it was gone only 3 chews and one swallow later. She licked her fingers then grabbed a napkin to wipe her face off with while Cyborg and Beast boy just stared at her with wide eyes

Robin stared at Starfire with an amazed look. He picked up his last slice and ate it in a minute.

Terra had two pieces left. She ate them both as fast as she could, picked up her drink, and swallowed the rest of it down. "I'm done too," she announced.

Raven finished hers a minute after Terra did.

Cyborg put down his share of the bill on the table; Beast Boy did the same before standing up. "Game store?" he asked them.

Raven stood up and started walking towards the door without saying a word.

Terra stood up and fished out a few bucks to set on the table.

Robin did the same. "Yeah," he answered Beast Boy.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered then ran to catch up with Raven.

Cyborg was right behind them as was Starfire.

Once at the game store Beast Boy and Cyborg had been browsing through the video games. They had done picked out a 'better' controller. Though the only thing different about it was that it was black and not white like the old one.

"Hey B, check this one out" Cyborg said, handing Beast Boy a case.

Beast Boy took it and looked over the cover that showed a bunch of futuristic cars racing on a loop track. "Out law speeders... 2!" He had looked like he would faint "Way out!"

"Yea I know!" Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Terra had been just wandering around, looking at random things.

Raven was standing in a corner of the store, just watching the others. This wasn't her kind of place.

Robin popped up behind Beast Boy. "Out Law Speeders 2?" he asked.

"Yea! Check it out" Beast Boy turned around and handed the video game to Robin.

Starfire was walking around, poking most things. She was currently looking at all types of game controllers. Most looked the same to her. When she looked over to her right it showed some newer video games but they didn't look of interest to Star.

Robin's jaw dropped as he held the video game. "How much money do we have?" he asked the other two. Yeah, he wanted this game.

Terra was looking at video games a little ways down the aisle from the three boys, running her finger down the rows of games. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just looking.

"I got five bucks" Beast Boy said, looking at the game as well.

"Err, I think I got twenty" Cyborg guessed after doing a little math in his head.

"I've got twenty five left," Robin said.

Terra pulled down a random game, looked it over, and put it back again. She continued doing this, reading over games. Some looked weird. Other looked kinda fun.

"Let's get it!" Cyborg said, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Yea!" Beast Boy shouted, ready to jump up and down out of excitement. Yea, new video games would do weird things to teenaged boys.

"C'mon, let's go pay!" Robin said excitedly. He literally ran to the check stand, skidding to a stop in front of it. He set the game on the counter and pulled out his money.

Terra looked over, wondering what everyone was so excited about. She glanced at Raven. Well, the boys were excited anyways. She set the game she was holding back.

Cyborg and Beast Boy fallowed Robin.

Starfire was looking at the boys with a cocked head then walked over to see what it was they were hyped up about.

The guy at the stand looked up "Will that be all?"

Cyborg put the controller on the counter as well and the guy scanned both items "$35.76" He said. Beast Boy scraped out the change and Cyborg put down 15 dollars then left the rest for Robin to pay.

Robin set down the rest of the money they needed.

Terra came over. "What else did you guys get?" she asked.

Raven came over almost right after Terra. "Great. Can we go now?" she asked with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Out law speeders 2" Cyborg told Terra proudly. Some how he had just knew they would get more then a controller. It happened almost every time.

The guy scooped the money up and placed it in the register before saying "Thank you and have a nice day" out of plain habit.

Cyborg started out of the store, though holding the game so he could read the back of it. Starfire was behind him, popping up every now and then to see.

Beast Boy started after the two then looked back and Raven and asked "Was there any where you wanted to go?" He asked. Knowing it would only be fair to ask since they had all had there enjoyment.

Robin caught up with Starfire and Cyborg. He couldn't wait to try out the game!

Terra started after them when she heard Beast Boy. It made her jealous. She kept walking like she hadn't heard him.

"Not really, just home," Raven answered.

"Yea, I figured" Beast Boy joked then jogged past Terra and over to the others, though knowing he didn't have a chance at getting to look at the game till they got home since Cyborg was twice his size and holding it to his head.

"This game looks of most interest" Starfire said after she had got fed up with trying to look over Cyborg's shoulder and just flew up so she could look down on it.

"Tell me about it" Cyborg grinned then looked at his friends "Let's hurry up and get home so we can try this puppy out!"

"Yeah!" Robin agreed, rubbing his palms together excitedly.

Terra was walking behind them, just listening to the over excited boys with a grin on her face.

Raven was stuck walking behind her. Oh how hard it was to resist the temptation to trip her. It was either walk behind her, or next to her. Neither sounded great in Raven's mind.

"Let's go!" Cyborg shouted then started for the shore at the fastest run he could.

"Yes lets!" Starfire agreed and was soon in front of Cyborg.

"Wait up!" Beast boy called before morphing into a dog (Grey houd) and running along.

"Hey! Wait for me, too!" Robin yelled and dashed off.

Terra smiled at their excitement and even gave a small laugh. She looked over to see Raven walking next to her. Her face fell slightly and she immediately looked away. Silence fell over them.

Raven watched as the boys and Starfire ran off. It was just her and Terra now. She contemplated about saying something to her. Maybe not.

Terra looked around. She hated silence, even when it was Raven. It made her uncomfortable. She plucked up enough courage to say something. "So…"

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't answer.

"Um… how've you been?" Terra asked. She was just trying to strike up a conversation.

"Don't even talk to me," Raven said flatly.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't lie," Raven snapped.

Terra stopped walking. "What is your problem?" she snapped right back.

Raven stopped walking, and stood there with clenched fists. She spun around to round on Terra. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "You are my problem!"

Terra's fists were now clenched too. "What did _I _do?" Terra asked.

Raven gave her a disbelieving 'DUH!' look.

"Fine, stupid question," Terra admitted. "But, everyone else forgave me, why cant you?"

"Because!" Raven snapped. "You hurt my friends, and you hurt Beast Boy! And if you come near him again- if you hurt any of them again-" Raven couldn't even seem to finish her sentence. "And don't come near me again. Don't talk to me." She turned and started walking off.

Terra stared after her. She wanted to yell something, an insult. But, she thought better of it. She just stood there for a while, letting a distance be put between herself and Raven.

Beast Boy had heard the yelling, having larger ears did help sometimes. He hadn't been able to make out the words but knew for sure it was Terra and Raven. Well duh, they were behind and he could tell from their voices. He turned around and waited till Raven was caught up, he glanced at Terra who was all the way in the back then faced Raven. "What was that all about?" He asked, not knowing if he wanted to get a reply.

"Nothing," Raven lied. She had also half snapped, although not meaning to. She didn't stop walking or even try to lag behind with Beast Boy, just kept walking at a fast pace, with her fists clenched.

Terra looked away a moment before Beast Boy had looked back. She started walking slowly after them. She didn't really want to catch up with them, not if Raven was there. Raven both made Terra mad, and sometimes was a bit creepy.

Beast Boy stopped his walk and watched Raven keep on, he turned and looked at Terra, wondering if it was a good idea to ask her what was going on. probably not, it would most likily make Raven more snappy. But being noisy he waited for Terra to catch up, though he had taken a few steps back to help then asked "Soo, what was all the yelling about?" He stole a quick glance at her before returning his gaze to his friends further ahead.

Terra noticed Beast Boy waiting for her, but she didn't speed up. She still wanted to keep distance with Raven. She looked away from him and down at the ground, searching for an excuse. But, she wouldn't be able to lie to Beast Boy anyways, so she just looked back up. "She… umm," Terra was thinking about the right choice of words. "She doesn't really… like me that much," she finally said. That was an understatement. Raven acted like she _hated _Terra!

"Oh" Beast Boy almost sighed. He didn't want them fighting, because he was afraid he would have to choose sides and that would be one of the worst situations that could happen! "Maybe she just needs to get used to you again" He said, though knew it most likely wasn't true.

Terra gave him a look that said 'Yeah right', but in a half joking way. She doubted Raven would ever be her friend again. "All I did was talk to her. Nothing bad, just asked her how she was doing. She lashed out at me," Terra sighed. "At least I tried, I guess," she added.

Beast Boy nodded in understandment. "Don't worry about it too much" He said, looking at her and grinning before placing his hand on her shoulder and adding "but my advice, just try to stay out of her way till she cools down" He said then grinned one more time before recoiling his hand and running to catch up with the others.

Terra glanced at his hand before looking back at him. She nodded in agreement and smiled a 'Thanks' smile. She watched him run off and started walking again. She walked faster then before. Today had gotten a lot better then it had been earlier. At least she and Beast Boy were talking now. She still wanted to be more then friends though. She always would, and she knew it.

The Titans were already at the shore. Starfire had said she would help Cyborg over, since Beast Boy did last time. Cyborg said he wouldn't mind.

Beast Boy had just morphed into a falcon; he didn't feel like straining his arms into making giant wings the size of a car for a dino this time.

Raven levitated into the air and started floating off over the lake.

Robin stood waiting for Terra. He looked back at her. "Terra! C'mon!" he called to her.

Terra looked up and saw everyone leaving. She picked up the pace and ran over. "Sorry," she said, pulling up a piece of earth for them to take across the lake. They both stepped on and the rock flew into the air and started across.

Starfire lifted her Cyborg friend up and also started across the large lake. Though at a high speed rate that nearly made Cyborg puke.

Beast Boy though was taking his jolly good ol time. He did all types of tricks he had learned over the years.

Terra glanced over at Beast Boy and started watching him. He was really good at that.

Robin looked at Terra and saw her staring. He looked past Terra and saw she was watching Beast Boy. Robin smiled and shook his head. He looked ahead of him again and saw Starfire. He stared for a moment before shaking his head to snap out of it. _You're such a hypocrite _that little voice in his head told him

Beast Boy shot down while spinning in the air towards the water. He loved showing off. He morphed into a dolphin at the last minute then splashed into the lake. Though coming up in a jump only moments later.

Starfire and Cyborg were already at the towers shore and watching the others come. Cyborg looked dizzy from flying like that but was alright.

Terra smiled. That was so cool. She couldn't stop staring. Heck, she didn't even realize she was staring. She watched his dolphin form jump out of the water and her eyes widened in amazement.

Raven landed on the shore next to Cyborg and Starfire. She impatiently waited for the others.

Beast Boy did another jump as a dolphin before staying under the rest of his under water swim. As he came to shore he jumped up and over the others, splashing them. He landed in a roll then stood up with outspread arms and shouted "TADA!" as if waiting for a cheer.

Terra flew over the lake and finally stopped the rock, jumping off. She would have said that was cool, but she didn't because Raven was there. She just smiled instead.

Robin jumped off the rock and onto solid ground. One thing was for sure: he would much rather ride the R-Cycle. He didn't mind flying, he just felt more secure on his motorbike.

Raven shook her head a little to get the water out of her hair. She watched Beast Boy for a moment with a half annoyed look, flashed Terra a glare, and then turned to walk to the Tower.

Starfire was ringing the water out of her hair "Friend, that was un called for" She muttered to Beast Boy who had left his 'waiting for a cheer' pose and was now moping back towards the tower.

Cyborg was grumbling about the little show off while trying to dry his head off by shaking it slightly. Though it didn't do much.

Terra stared after Beast Boy for a moment. He was too cute. Cuter then cute, beyond cute. She sighed quietly and started walking after him. She started ringing the water out of her own hair.

Robin watched Starfire ring the water out. He didn't mean too, it just happened. He finally shook his head and looked away, attempting to get the water out of his hair. His hair looked good today, if he had to re-gel it…

Cyborg then remembered the game, lucky it had plastic wrap and it wasn't wet. "C'mon guys!" He shouted, mainly meaning the other boys and maybe Terra since she seemed to hang out with them more then the other two girls. He ran inside then jumped on the couch and unwrapped the video game.  
"Dude! Wait up!" Beast Boy yelled and ran to catch up with Cyborg.  
Starfire was slower on going inside; she was busy trying to dry her long hair out.

"Stop leaving me behind!" Robin yelled as he ran after Beast Boy. He ran in and also jumped on the couch. "This is gonna be so cool!" he sounded like a seven year old boy again.

Raven came into the tower and immediately headed upstairs. She didn't want to be anywhere near Terra at the moment. She went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Terra caught up with the boys and sat down on the couch to watch.

"You're just slow!" Beast Boy joked to Robin and laughed before jumping the back of the couch again and landing next to Cyborg.

Starfire sat on the stool near the bar once she had entered the tower. she was considering going and getting the item people called a blow drier since her hair didn't seem to want to dry.

Terra laughed a little bit at Beast Boy's joked again.

"I'm faster then _you_," Robin joked right back. "When I wanna be," he added.

Terra's hair dripped water still. "Thanks, Beast Boy," she said sarcastically with a joking smile.

Beast Boy turned to Terra at the mention of his name and found himself gazing over longer then planned. He grinned at her then turned around to the game that Cyborg was turning on.

Cyborg plugged the new controller in and handed it over Beast Boy's head and towards Robin.

"Hey!" Beast boy whined.

"Me and Robin get first round, your worm ate the last controller" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, besides, it was _me_ Cyborg who were going to play earlier, not you," Robin said with a joking smirk on his face.

While Robin had his back turned Terra made mocking movements with her hand and moved her mouth and up and down, then made a face at him. Man, he was so caught up in the game, you could pull anything off and he still wouldn't notice.

"Awwwwww" Beast Boy slumped in his seat now with crossed arms "You guys never let me play cuz I'm younger" He whined, sounding a lot younger. Like a little kid whining about his big brothers not letting him join in the fun.

Starfire watched Terra and almost laughed but was afraid that would give it away to Robin and ruin Terra's fun.

Robin turned to face Terra, he was going to ask her something, but ended up just giving her a confused look. She had pulled her hand away really fast and looked away.

Terra looked over at Robin's confusement. His dumbfounded expression satisfied her. "What?" she asked.

"Never mind," Robin said, looking back at them game.

Cyborg had been too caught up in checking out all the new tracks and car options on the game to pay attention to anyone. He clicked the option of making your own car and put together one that resembled the T-car.

Beast Boy sat back and watched as the boys played. He only got a few turns because someone would say "You'll get it next turn" or something then he would wait a hour and not so much as touch the controller.  
Before they knew it, it was dark out. Beast Boy was fairly upset about the game, watching it only got so much fun. He had even dozed off a few times during the long hours of the game playing.

Starfire had been doing many things that included cleaning up little things and watching the boys a few times and letting out a cheer for Robin.

Terra had been watching them play. She had looked over at Beast Boy a few times. Alright, quite a few times. When she saw him dozing, she tended to stare a bit more. The game looked pretty fun. Maybe she'd try it some other time. When she finally looked outside, she saw it was dark out already. Wow… how long had they sat on the couch like vegetables, staring mindlessly at the TV screen? Eh, who cares?

Raven had stayed in her room the whole time. She needed it. In fact, she was already in bed and dozing off. She was tired.

Robin was kind of annoyed it was dark already. "Man," he looked at the clock. "We should really head up to bed," he added. "It's late, and who knows what kind of missions we could get."

Cyborg looked at Robin, a little disappointed "Yea... I suppose" He said, setting the controller down on the coffee table.

"B-but I hardly played!" Beast Boy shouted, jolting up. "This isn't fair! I demand to go to court over this! I want to be read my rights! I want justice!" He raised his fist in the air as he shouted.

"Someone needs to go to bed more then we do" Cyborg laughed.

Terra started cracking up at Beast Boy. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" she asked. "Even just a _little_?" she added.

Robin gave Beast Boy a blank look. "You can't take this to court Beast Boy," he said flatly. "But you can have the video games tomorrow, and Cy and I'll just switch off," he added. "Now bed."

"Yes, _father_," Terra joked.

"I am NOT over reacting!" Beast Boy shouted. "And I can too take this to court! We live in America! Anything can happen here!" He crossed his arms and grinned.

Cyborg was laughing really hard.

Robin stared with an annoyed look. "Bed!" he repeated, pointing to the staircase. "If you don't go, NOW, no video games tomorrow." Man, the extremes he had to go to, to get a 15 year old kid to go to bed.

"Oooooo," Terra said. "That'd suck. You better listen to him!" she joked.

"You too! Bed!" Robin said, pointing to the staircase again.

"Fine, if it makes you _happy_, I'll go to bed," Terra stood up and started walking to the stairs. "…_Dad_," she added as she walked past him.

Robin just gave another annoyed look.

"It's a free country! If I don't want to go to bed I don't have to!" Beast Boy sounded confident in himself over this... a little too confident. But then he was only doing this to get on Robins nerves because it was fun. "And you can't do anything to me cuz i can call children services on you! So what is keeping me from the games?"

Cyborg couldn't hold his laughter; he had to admit it was funny.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, staying calm. "You're pushing your luck. Go to bed. If you don't, I will find a way to keep you away from the video games, and we'll do two extra hours of training tomorrow. And I'll wake you up EARLY in the morning. I'm sure you don't want that," Robin said slowly and clearly so he'd understand.

Terra shook her head as she heard this and started up the stairs. Boys. They could be hilarious at times.

"State your ways! I shall do as I please! Nothing can keep me from the games! The law is on my side!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed to the air. "I watch cops dude, I know it all" He laughed to himself. But decided if he pushed Robin anymore he really would get in trouble. "But lucky for you I am going to choose not to use my law knowing ability and go to bed. For my sake mind you! Not because you told me too! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" He kept on as he walked towards the stairs.

Robin stared after him, shaking his head. "He's gotta be the weirdest kid I've ever met," he said to Cyborg in disbelief.

Terra walked down the hall and opened her door. She stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. The first thing she did was turn her stereo on to listen to music. She started singing along to the song that came on. She liked it. It was a good song. Kinda sad… but good nonetheless. She went over and laid on her bed, singing to herself.

"If you are just finding this out then you need to pay more attention" Cyborg laughed as he got up and walked over to the control panel and turned the security system on.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall; he heard music coming from Terra's room and smiled to himself before taking off in a jog to his room. He decided not to bother and change into night clothes. He pulled his belt off and threw it on the floor with his shoes and gloves before climbing onto his top bunk and snuggling into the messy bed.

Starfire had long gone to bed; she was curled up on her round purple bed with Silkie and sleeping soundly.

Robin laughed. "I've known, trust me," he said. "This is just my daily reminder, I guess." He yawned. "I'm gonna head up to bed too. See you in the morning." He left the living room, and went up the stairs. He looked at Starfire's door as he passed and went into his room. He took his cape, boots, belt, and gloves off, and then crawled into bed. He fell asleep fast tonight.

Terra turned her stereo down low, but kept it on. She wasn't tired and was hoping that the music would put her to sleep. Today… had been a thousand times better then yesterday. She was talking to Beast Boy again. Okay, so maybe Rae had reamed her out, but it was still a good day. She was getting closer to the Titans again. That's all she wanted. Her and Beast Boy had actually talked today. That was better. Terra sighed and rolled over, curling up. She fell asleep only minutes later. Maybe she was more tired then she thought.

"Night Robin" Cyborg had yawned in response to his friend before shutting the lights down and going to bed himself.

The masked man looked up from his plans with the smug grin under his mask plastered on his face. Being a mastermind he had a machine built already from the plans he had started not long ago. No he just needed the 'battery'. He looked up at the giant screen that lit the room. It showed the T-towers last light go out. Slade turned to his bots; he had put the plans into their brain chips, so they knew the battle plan. At the nod of his head the bots were off.  
They were swift and quick, not making a sound as they came to the tower. They had swam across since their new armor was water proof. As soon as they were close to the tower the alarm was tripped, though this was part of the plan. About 3 bots scattered from the group and climbed up the tower's wall at a high speed rate before busting the glass of Terra's bed room window.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

CHAPTER 4

Robin shot up in bed. He looked around wildly. He punched his fist into his bed angrily and jumped up, pulling on belt, cape, and boots and record speed. He ran out of his room and down the hall.

Raven was up in seconds. She flung her cloak around her shoulders and fastened it. She ran out of her room, the red lights flashing, and alarm blaring through the tower.

Terra shot up and looked at her window. Her eyes widened. No. She tried to fling the covers off herself, but in her disbelief, got her leg caught and fell off the bed. "Eep!" she kicked the blanket off and stood up, holding her gloved fists up.

"AH! ABONDED SHIP! CUTE GIRLS AND ME GO FIRST!" Beast Boy shot up in bed and yelled then looked around and moaned then nearly fell instead of jumped from his top bunk and grabbed his belt and put it on then pulled his sneakers on and tied them in 2 seconds flat. He pulled his gloves on as he ran down the hall.

Cyborg met up with Beast Boy half way, he didn't need to get ready.

Starfire shot up in bed and looked around then got up and flung her boots on then pulled her sleeve like gloves on as she flew down the hall, flying past the boys, her eyes glowing bright green.

The bots jumped into Terra's room and spotted her. Remembering their orders two of them ran over before she could do anything about it, though it helped she had tripped herself. Each one grabbed her arm and kept her restrained while the third walked over and stuck a needle into Terra's arm, knocking her out within a minute.

Robin ran into the main room. The computer was already up. "Slade bots!" he yelled, knowing the others would be nearby. And surely enough, Raven came flying into the room moments later.

Terra tried to fight against the bots. She attempted kicking at one, and wriggling her arm free from the other, but it didn't go her way. They were too strong. She hadn't even thought of using her communicator. She watched and struggled as the third one came towards her with a needle. "Let… go of me!" she demanded, knowing it would do nothing. But, once the needle punctured her skin, she went kind of limp, and sleepy. Seconds later, all went black.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were down in time to hear Robin, while Starfire was a little ways ahead of them. At the mention of Slade Beast Boy felt a deep growl form in his throat as his fists clenched so his finger nails dug into his gloved hand the best they could.

The bots outside blasted the door down with their lasers then looked over the Titans.

"Aww man" Cyborg whined.

Terra had been nothing compared to the super strong robots holding her. Once she was out cold one picked her up and flung her over its shoulder as if she was nothing more then a sack of food. All three of them made a dead run for it. They jumped out the window and crawled down the tower wall in light speed motions.

Robin pulled out a few electric disks. "Titans! GO!" He hadn't even noticed Terra missing. Half of it was that he wasn't used to having her around, the other half was he was too into the idea of Slade being nearby. He threw the disks at the bots and pulled his staff out.

Raven levitated into the air. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she shot a blast of her dark energy at them.

Starfire flew into the air, her hands lit up in bright green before she swung the starbolts down at the intruders.

Beast Boy was off as soon as Robin had yelled his famous battle cry. He ran at the bots before morphing into a tiger and roaring loudly as if to intimidate them. Though being robots they didn't care and only aimed at him. Beast Boy though pounced on one and tore it too shreds with his claws.

Cyborg shot at a bot coming at BB from the side "Yo! No one hurts him but me" He joked.

The bots carried Terra over the water; her head was rested on its shoulder so she didn't drown; only half of her lower body was in the water. When they came to shore the 3 bots started at a run for the lair. Knowing since Terra was knocked out she wouldn't feel the extremely bumpy ride.

Robin jammed his staff into the head of a bot. He swung it at another and jammed it into its chest. From behind him, a bot kicked it from his hand. Robin whipped around, and punched the bot in the face, then kicked it in the chest, sending it flying into the wall.

Raven was aiming and shooting bots. Black energy surrounded the heads of two, and she bashed them together.

Starfire was flinging her starbolts down at the robots fiercely. It really ticked her off when they barged in.

Cyborg shot another one in the head then got into hand and hand combat with them, grabbing one then swinging it around so it bashed the others.

Beast Boy would then take the chance of taking care of what was left of the bots Cyborg destroyed.  
It was all too soon that all the bots were dead. Slade hadn't sent enough to do much damage, just to keep them busy.

The 3 kidnapping bots where at the lair soon enough. And as ordered they strapped Terra to a steal bed. Her arms, legs, and torso where held down by a strong plastic so that she had no power over it. Her neck was also strapped down to the hard and very uncomfortable bed.

Robin looked around the room at all the bots. It wasn't like Slade to do this. Okay, so it was, but only if he had it planned for some reason. He kicked one of the bots over out of frustration.

Raven landed on the ground also looking around. Something was missing… what though?

Terra woke up awhile later. Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a half moan. What happened? She tried to move her arms and legs, but found she couldn't. What the heck? She looked down, only with her eyes. She was strapped down. She started struggling and grunting with her attempts.

Beast Boy morphed human and looked around. He leaned on his bent knees for support. "Dude... talk about major messes" He joked.

"Yea" Cyborg looked around the trashed main room.

Starfire landed on the floor just after her hands and eyes went back to normal "Is that... all of them?" she asked, almost in disbelief that was too easy.

Slade heard Terra's struggles and walked to the area were she was kept. A smell little light hung above her, giving off very little light. "Terra, it is good to see you again" He said as he walked just close enough for his copper half of the mask to be seen and some of his chest.

Beast Boy looked around again, wait a minute... Terra. Where was Terra? "Guys..." He started, sounding worried. "Where's Terra?"

It hit Raven like a rock in the head. That's what was missing. Wait… Slade bots… Terra missing. Raven couldn't believe it. Terra had done it again. "Once a traitor, always a traitor," she said, clearly stating her thoughts.

Robin didn't hear her; he was too busy looking around the room. Beast Boy was right, where was Terra? He looked around the room again. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven. One Titan, two titans, three, four. Where had Terra gone?

Terra's eyes widened at that voice. No… not again. Not him. She stared at him, at Slade, the man that had torn her life apart. "Wish I could say the same," Terra snapped, still struggling. He couldn't be here, he couldn't. She would wake up, in her bed, in Titans Tower, and this would all just be a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. She was breathing hard out of fear. She didn't want to relive what she'd done before.

Beast Boy had heard Raven and couldn't help but glare.

Cyborg was now looking around, where was she? Even if Terra was a heavy sleeper and was used to loud noises NO one could sleep through the tower alarm. He made it that way on purpose.

Starfire held her fists up to her chest in worry. "Terra?" She called out, knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

Seeing Terra struggle only added to Slade's enjoyment. He had wanted to repay her for her betrayal and being able to do that while taking out the Titans and all who opposed him seemed perfect. "You act as if you don't want to go back to work" He mocked.

Beast Boy turned around sharply and ran up the stairs towards Terra's room. He didn't know what he thought he would find, but anything that said Terra was innocent would suet him. Well almost anything. He pushed her door open slowly "Terra?" He called softly as he poked his head in and looked around.

Raven had caught the glare. At the moment, she didn't care.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled after him. He sighed, exasperatedly, and bolted after him.

Terra stopped struggling momentarily to glare at Slade. She didn't even no what to say. 'I'm not' was an understatement. She went back to struggling at the locks holding her down.

Beast Boy had totally ignored Robin, his main focus was Terra. He walked into the room but felt a sudden chill. He looked over and no wonder! Her window had been busted into. He had never been much of a Sherlock homes but he looked over at Terra's thrown around bed sheets and then back at the broken window and knew something must of happened. If she was hurt, well he wouldn't be the happiest little guy. But what did happen? Where was Terra?

"Stubborn" Slade called her as if naming a child. "I hope you're comfortable, because you may be there awhile." He said then backed away into the shadows.  
Two bots came over though, each standing at her side and holding lasers. Clearly they were there to make sure Terra stayed put.

Terra stopped struggling again to look up at Slade. Comfortable? Yeah, he was just rubbing in her face how _uncomfortable _he knew it was. "What d'you want?" she more yelled at him then asked. She glanced over at the two bots, and then looked back at Slade. "Is it your life's goal to ruin my life every time it's getting good?" she shouted at him. She hated him, hated his guts, hated him more then anything or anyone she'd ever hated before.

Robin ran down the hall and stopped at Terra's open door. He knew Beast Boy must be in there. "Beast Boy?" he asked looking in and immediately spotting the green teen. "What happened in here?" he asked, sounding a little surprised at what he saw.

Raven stormed to her room and slammed the door. She sat down in the middle of the room and started meditating.

"You made your oath, and I intend to make you keep your promise" Slade's voice said some were from the dark cave smelling room.

"I don't know..." Beast Boy almost whispered to Robin. He had a sudden feel of worry, and the urge to go look for Terra. He bit his lower lip and looked around once more then said "We have to find her" once turning to face Robin.

"We'll find her, we'll find her," Robin assured Beast Boy. "First, we should tell everyone," he looked over his shoulder at the sound of a door slamming. "Even Raven."

Terra glared into the shadows. "I _never _should have given any oath, I don't wanna keep _any_ promises," Terra said more to herself then to Slade. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done," she continued laying guilt, and blame on herself.

Beast Boy nodded, though not really looking forward to it he said "Ill tell Raven"

Slade listened, letting Terra beat on herself. She would only get weaker this way, and easier to handle.

Robin nodded as well. "I'll go downstairs and tell the others," he turned to leave the room. He stopped outside the hall and poked his head back in. "Oh, and Beast Boy," he said. "Don't worry over it too much. We _will _find her." Robin was back into his old leader mode.

Terra stopped struggling. If she hadn't had her head strapped down, she would have hung her head in sorrow, self anger, and self shame. "It was the dumbest thing anyone could have ever done. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't-" she just realized something: her communicator was still on her bedside table at the tower. "Why didn't I use it? Moron!" she said to herself. This must have been amusing, she was talking to herself, chastising herself, and she didn't even realize it.

Robin went back downstairs, walking fast. He saw the others and came up to them; he hesitated slightly before telling them. "Terra… she's not in her room. Her window's broken though, there's glass everywhere. Slade bots must have broken in, it's what seems to make most since," he said.

Starfire gasped "We much begin our search immediately!" She started to float up again.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me the guys we just kicked the life outta were..." Cyborg shook his head slightly, they had fallen for that? Man...

Slade was grinning as he watched Terra struggle. "You are only making this harder" He said calmly.

"Yeah…" Robin said. "It was all a plan, that's my guess." He looked over at Starfire. "Before we just start running around looking, we should try to pinpoint their location. We could also try and figure out what Slade wants with Terra, that always helps a little."

Terra ignored him and struggled against the ones holding her legs down now. Suddenly, she felt a pain come to her right leg. Charlie horse. She bit her tongue to not say 'ow'. Oh, God, that hurt! And it wasn't a pain that just went away as fast as it came, it stayed for awhile. _I hate Charlie horses! _She thought angrily. _Ow, ow, ow _she thought instead of said. Nothing was going her way again. It started out okay, got terrible, then right when it was getting good again, it was crushed by a man in a mask.

Beast Boy came to Ravens door. He let his eyes scan it before knocking. "Raven?" He asked. He knew Raven wouldn't want to help, but he would try to talk her into it.

Slade could be heard typing on his computers. "I've made sure you won't be found by your 'friends'" He said as a matter of fatcly. "This area is shielded with a cloaking deceive." He turned back to look at her. "So don't get any hopes of being rescued"

Raven pulled her hood back over her head and walked to her door she opened it and stared at Beast Boy. She had been expecting Robin to be there for some reason. She didn't say anything, but waited for him to say something first.

Terra glared at him, clenching her teeth. Half of that was because of the pain in her leg though. Why did Slade always have to think of things before hand? She hated how he was so smart. "Just because you have a stupid cloaking device, doesn't mean they won't find me!" she said angrily. Part of her thought they could find her if the looked enough, the other part of her doubted it.

"I don't know," Robin said. "We can always try, but even if she did, Slade probably would have destroyed it already."

"And just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean they will find you" Slade said in his regular tone.

Beast Boy stared at Raven before realizing he was going to have to talk first. "We need your help" He started then looked down at his feet. "W-we think Terra has been kidnapped... or something..." He looked back up at her, waiting for her near sure refusal. One thing was for sure. If Raven did agree to help with out him begging then it would be a surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked. They couldn't just assume it, something had to show them she was kidnapped, though Raven doubted it.

Terra scowled. "Shut up," she said in a shaky voice. "Just SHUT UP!" she yelled at him. She didn't want to look at him, to hear his voice, to get within a hundred miles of him. She wanted nothing to do with Slade. Not now, not ever.

"Her window was broken into" Beast Boy explained. "And we can't find Terra anywhere"

Cyborg sighed then slid his hand over the top of his head as if trying to think up some other plan. "You're probably right. Do you think we could track the bots?" He asked.

Starfire started to pace the floor; she was now on foot again. Her finger pressed on her lip as she stared at the floor as her pacing kept on.

Raven had thought up a theory in about .2 seconds flat. "Easy, it's a trick," she said. "Terra shut the security off again, made a rock crash through her window, and flew off to Slade again. They just want us to _think _Terra's been kidnapped so we go look for her, and then get ambushed by bots, or Terra."

"It's worth a shot," Robin said as he glanced at Starfire, and back to Cyborg.

Beast Boy was now giving Raven a disbelieving look "You know that's not true" He almost growled. "Terra is in trouble! I know it! We need to find her" He said defensively.

Cyborg nodded again then walked over to the giant computer and started typing the buttons, trying to get a lock on either Terra or the bots or both if possible.

Raven stared at him for a moment. "Actually, I don't know it's not true. None of us do," she said a bit angrily. "And besides, if she was in trouble, what can I do about that? I can't force you back in time to run to her rescue. What am I supposed to do about it?" she repeated.

Robin stared at the screen. There had to be something, somewhere. Any sign of Slade, any sign of his stupid bots, or Terra.

"You can help! That's what you can do!" Beast Boy yelled, though not really meaning too. "She was your friend too!" He stared at Raven, angry she was acting like this, though in a way understood it. "with more of us looking for her better the chances we find her before she gets hurt if she isn't all ready" He didn't notice he was yelling his worries out, and didn't much care.

"She's not my friend," Raven said flatly. "Maybe I don't want to find her!" Raven was speaking her mind again. "But, _fine._ If you wanna find her so bad, I'll help. Not that I'll like it, but that's life," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Just because you hate her doesn't mean I-we do" Beast Boy had muttered before turning around and storming down stairs.

Cyborg sighed in frustration. He couldn't pick anything up. It was like they had disappeared.

"Anything?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Raven stared after Beast Boy. Thoughts were rushing her mind. Did he still like Terra? _He sure acts like it sometimes _she thought. Maybe she should ask? Later. Only if it was needed. Half of her wanted to know. Half of her didn't. She started walking after him.

"No" Cyborg said as he turned around to face Robin "not a trace. I don't even know how this is possible... unless they got some cloaking device. And if that's true then we are in deep dirt"

Beast Boy came rushing down stairs as fast as he could. He stopped next to Robin and saw Cyborg working, probably looking for the bots or Terra. "How's it going?" He asked dryly.

Starfire sawed on her bottom lip with her teeth. She remembered being this worried a few times. Once when Robin had disappeared, or a few times since it had happened quiet a bit. Her pacing had sped up now so she was fast walking back and forth through the living room.

"We can't find _anything_," Robin told Beast Boy. He turned back to Cyborg. "Why're we in deep dirt? There has to be some way to get around it," he said.

Raven came walking down the stairs, her hood down again. "No luck?" she asked.

Robin was a bit surprised she was there. He shook his head.

"Not that I can think of. There is no way to track them. The only way that I can think of is going out there our selves and looking. But even then I doubt we can find the lair or where ever she is because it is probably hidden really well" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy hung his head and stared at his feet. He listened to Cyborg, and it made him worry even more.

"We have to keep looking," Robin said. "We can split up. One or two of us stay here to look, and the rest spread out. Look anywhere and everywhere in the city. Any nook, any cranny. We _have_ to find them," Robin instructed.

"Sounds like a plan" Cyborg nodded. "Who's going where?" he asked, eager to start.

Beast Boy looked up and at Robin then over at the screen that kept saying it had found no reading on either the bots or Terra.

"Who's willing to go look?" he asked. Dumb question. He didn't think Raven would be, even though her powers would be useful, but the other probably would.

"Me!" Beast Boy and Starfire had said at the same time.

"I think I should stay here, and work at the computers" Cyborg said after thinking for a moment.

Robin nodded to Beast Boy and Starfire. He looked over at Cyborg as he said, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." He looked over at Raven. He just stared at her for a moment before she sighed and said,

"Fine, I'll go too," although reluctantly.

Robin nodded. "I'll stay here for awhile, then maybe go out to look later," he said to his team. "If you find anything, _anything _at all, tell us." Robin was positive they already knew this; he just had to remind them.

"Where do you want us to look first?" Beast Boy asked Robin hurriedly. It was obvious he wanted to be out that door already and looking.

Cyborg turned around and started typing on the computers again, trying to scan the area.

"This is Slade. He could be anywhere. So, look anywhere and everywhere." Robin honestly didn't know where he wanted them to look first. He had no idea where Slade might be this time.

Beast Boy nodded then dashed for the door. Starfire lifted herself off the ground and was right behind him.

Raven glided out the door, a bit slower then the other two.

Robin turned back to the computer screen. Where could they be? And why was it so important to have a cloaking device _this _time? What was Slade planning?

"Where do you guys think we should start?" Beast Boy asked as soon as they left the tower.

"I am not certain" Starfire said.

"We should start looking in the city," Raven suggested.

Beast Boy nodded at Raven "good idea" He morphed into a falcon and flew up into the air at record speed. He then started to the other side of the lake as fast as he could.

Starfire started across the lake after Beast Boy, she was eager to search for Terra

Raven sighed and started after them, pulling her hood up as she did so. She sped up a bit to catch up with them.

Beast Boy was flying as fast as he could, which was almost as fast as the rushing Starfire ahead of him. But this was taking too much of his energy to keep up with Starfire and even Raven was almost ahead of him. So Beast Boy did a nose dive for the water, he was splashed in only seconds after. He brought his wings over his face then morphed into a sail fish. He grinned to himself, the sail fish was one of the fastest ocean animals in the world. He resurfaced but now at a higher speed so he was right under Star.

Starfire landed on the shore then looked up at Raven then down in the water at Beast Boy. Though didn't look long for he had jumped out then morphed human only seconds after Starfire landed. He too looked up at Raven and waited for her to land so they could start looking. He was still wondering where to look. Maybe spread out? Na, he had never liked the idea of it. But Raven could sense things... Maybe she would be able to sense Terra even with some stupid cloaking device. That only worked for machines right? But then what if she didn't want to find Terra? Well duh, she had already stated that for the most part.

Raven watched as Beast Boy flew as fast as his wings could carry him, swim even faster. He wanted to find Terra so bad, but why? Half of her believed he still like Terra, but the stubborn part of her told her she was jumping to conclusions. Raven didn't like seeing Beast Boy all worried like this. Maybe she should just forget about how much she hated Terra and help him? As much as she didn't want to, she figured it was the only way to find Terra and get Beast Boy to quit being all worried. She landed on the shore and looked around. "Where should we start?" she asked the other two.

"I was thinking maybe the docks?" Beast Boy guessed. "There not to far from here and might be a good place to start"

Starfire nodded then looked over at Raven.

Raven also nodded and started heading in the direction of the docks.

Starfire walked along side Raven. Or it was more of a fast walk. Beast Boy on the other hand morphed into a blood hound and went a little ways ahead of the girls with his nose to the ground.

Raven watched Beast Boy search around. She sighed and put her pointer and middle fingers on both her hands to her temples, closing her eyes as she did so. She concentrated for a moment, but found nothing. "From what I can tell," Raven started, "she's not here."

Starfire looked at Raven, her hands held to her chest in worry. "You are... certain?" She asked, they had just started, she couldn't possibly expect to find Terra already but still.

Beast Boy heard Raven, He morphed human then turned around and looked at her. Waiting to see what she said to Starfire. Though he really already knew, Raven wouldn't lie.

Raven tried again, putting her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes. She concentrated, only harder this time. It seemed like forever before she finally lowered her hands, and opened her eyes. She gave Beast Boy and Starfire an 'I'm sorry' look as she shook her no.

Starfire sighed.

"We still got a whole city to look through" Beast Boy pointed out. Just because they couldn't find her in one area of this city, didn't mean she wasn't around here some were. Or so he hoped.

"You are right, we should resume quickly" Starfire nodded.

Raven nodded her head in agreement with them and started walking again. "Where to?" she asked.

"May I suggest trying the alleys?" Starfire said, looking from Beast Boy to Raven.

"Don't see why not, lets just not waist time" Beast Boy said with his anxiousness in his tone.

Raven nodded again and started flying. She looked around. It was getting a little foggy out. Raven yawned as she flew down the empty road, glancing at Beast Boy every once in awhile. She was getting a bit tired.

Starfire was flying beside Raven. Her head turned to look in every corner even if Beast Boy had looked there already. When the fog started to settle in she allowed her hands to glow the bright green to give them a little light.

Beast Boy was also looking around, like Starfire double checked his searched areas, He double checked Star's. But after a little while he was starting to doubt this was the right area to look. He let out a sigh and hung his head in thought. Where else to look? Even if he did know this city like the back of his hand he wasn't able to figure out which area to search next. "I can't believe this!" He thought aloud without meaning too.

Raven had been floating a few inches off the ground sometimes, other times higher up. Sometimes her eyes closed, and fingers to her temples again, concentrating hard again. She couldn't pick up anything. When she heard Beast Boy, she let her feet touch the ground. "Its okay, Beast Boy," she said. "She'll turn up sooner or later," she added as though Terra was just an object they'd lost and couldn't find.

Beast Boy doubted Raven's words highly. He didn't see how Terra could turn up if she was being held prisoner as he thought. "We have to find her" He said now looking ahead with a blank face.

"Why are you so worried?" Raven asked again. "We'll find her, stop acting like it's the end of the World," her voice was monotone, but her jealousy was rising.

"Sorry for being worried over someone" Beast Boy half snapped at Raven. He did have to find Terra, He couldn't lose her again. Even if they had said they were just friends, but he knew he liked her more then that.

Raven sighed a half annoyed, and half frustrated sigh. "Beast Boy, listen to me," she said very clearly. "I am tired, I am very frustrated. I'll help you keep looking, but before I do, just answer me this: Why do you care so much?" She had to force the next words out of her mouth. "You never got over Terra, did you?"

Beast Boy stopped walking and looked at Raven, though not saying anything.

Starfire flew back a little ways, she felt a more personal conversation between the two coming up and didn't want to be rude.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet then started walking again "We need to keep looking" He said, trying to change the subject "If your tired then maybe you should go home" Although he meant it in a sympathetic way, it hadn't come out that way.

Raven stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. She finally spoke up. "Beast Boy, answer me. Do you or do you not still like Terra?" she repeated. "I need to know," she told him. "If you do, then…" she started, "then, I don't want to get in the way and hold you back. I want you to be happy, and if you're happiest with her, then okay. That's all I want to know," she had averted her gaze to the ground and looked back up again.

Beast Boy stopped, he felt a surge of guilt. He hated choosing, but knew he had too. Deep down he knew he had always loved Terra even if it didn't always show. This was his chance, though he didn't want to hurt Raven. He turned his head around slowly then sighed. "Raven... I- I'm sorry" He almost whispered.

Raven sighed and averted her eyes back to the ground. She looked back at him, a very small smile on her face. "Thank you," she began, "for being honest," she finished. Half of her wanted to wallow in self pity, but the other part of her, as much as she hated to admit it, knew that she wasn't right for Beast Boy, and Terra was. She let another sigh out, but this time it was a more relieved sigh, she was relieved that that was over with. "Where else should we look?" she asked as though nothing had been said.

Beast Boy smiled then looked around "Really, I doubt she's even in the city. I can't think of any place Slade would be hiding here"

Starfire saw that the issue seemed to be dealt with and walked over in time to hear Beast Boy "Then where do you propose to search?" She asked, trying to lower her curled hands from her chest, but found it very difficult from habit.

"Yeah, I mean, where else could they be?" Raven asked.

Robin decided to call and ask if they'd found anything. He called Starfire's communicator.

Starfire nodded at Raven. "I am not sure where else we are too look either..." She heard her T-com going off and grabbed it from her belt. "Robin?" She asked after opening it.

Beast Boy looked over at Starfire then ran over and tried to look over her shoulder but... she was taller then himself so he had to just sort of inch half of his face over in front of Star so he could see. Ha, yea he was nosy

"Hey Star," Robin said. "How're you guys doing? Found anything yet?" he asked hopefully.

Raven looked over, she came a bit closer. Had they found something? She sighed as she heard Robin. Obviously not.

"I am afraid not" Starfire said, gently trying to push BB away. But he only pushed himself back in to see.

Robin sighed. "Okay… have you guys checked alley ways?"

"Already done," Raven answered.

"There weren't even any clues that might tell us where they are? Nothing suspicious?" Robin asked.

"No..." Starfire said shaking her head slightly. Then again pushing Beast Boy out of her face. But the annoying teen only pushed back through, Starfire pushed him back again, only a little harder.

Robin sighed. "Okay… well, if you guys wanna keep looking, go ahead, but I was thinking you should maybe come home and get some rest," Robin highly doubted Beast Boy would do that willingly.

"We can keep looking, we're not-" she was cut off by a yawn. "Tired," she finished, though she had blown it with the yawn.

"The girls can go home if they want, I want to keep looking" Beast Boy said, this time since he was talking Starfire didn't push him away.

"I figured you'd say something like that," Robin said. "Well, come home whenever you need to. And remember, if you find anything, call us."

"I think I might come home soon," Raven spoke up again.

"I am also feeling in need of rest... but I wish not to leave you to all the searching" Starfire told Beast Boy.

"Eh, don't worry about me. I can be an all nighter too" Beast Boy grinned.

Starfire nodded with some hesitation then turned back to Robin "I believe I shall be coming home soon"

Robin nodded. "Alright, see you and Raven soon then," he said. "Be careful, Beast Boy," he added. "Robin out," he said as he stared at the little screen. He closed the communicator and put it back on his belt.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "So, you're sure you don't mind doing all the searching for a little while?" she asked.

"So what's up?" Cyborg asked Robin, glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Yes, I'm sure" Beast Boy nodded. "I've gone a whole night without sleep before! The TV has trained me well" He joked.

Robin sighed and looked over at Cyborg. "They haven't found anything either. Raven and Starfire are coming home soon, but Beast Boy wants to keep searching," he informed.

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled a little anyways. "Okay… well, see you later, I guess," she said.

"Well, I figured that" Cyborg half joked then looked down at the key bored, he had no luck at anything tonight.

"Have a safe flight!" Beast Boy joked again then took off down the street.

Starfire waved after him "Be careful friend!" She shouted after him.

"Yeah, so did I," Robin said, grinning a little. Beast Boy was always stubborn. But, when it came to Terra, he got even worse. Robin had noticed that right away.

Raven nodded in agreement to Starfire, even though she knew Beast Boy didn't know it. She watched him run off until he was out of sight. "Should we head on home?" she asked Starfire.

"We said that we would" Starfire said, looking at Raven now even though her hand was half way in mid air.

Beast Boy looked around, he was in some random foggy ally. He sighed "where do I look..." He asked himself. "Where is she...?" He leaned on the brick wall and looked up. Where was he supposed to look? He had to find her! But where was she! He had no idea.

"Robin, man. I am not picking a single thing up." Cyborg sighed. "I dunno what else I can do."

Raven nodded and flew up into the air a little ways. "Let's go, then," she said as she started flying.

Robin stared for a moment before sighing. "Maybe we should all take a little break," he suggested. "Try and get some rest even."

Starfire nodded and flew after Raven.

"No thanks, I want to stay up and see if I hear from BB" Cyborg said "Thanks though" He wanted to stay up incase B needed help. He couldn't sleep knowing his best bud was out there by himself.

"You're right," Robin said, leaning against the couch with his arms crossed. He was dead tired, but he worried about his friends. He was the leader, and when things like this happened, he tended to put a lot of the blame on himself.

Beast Boy closed his eyes in thought. Think evil lair, he told himself. But the only idea that came to his head was a different planet. Okay so much for thinking like the enemy. He had searched the city for the most part. Raven would have sensed anything here anyways. So where else was left? Beast Boy sighed then morphed into a falcon and flew above the ally. Even though it was foggy out, the distant mountains made an outline in the moonlight. THE MOUNTAINS! Hey, it was worth a shot right?

* * *

Hey guys! This is Grease again. Sorry about the... delay ' Also, sorry it ends in such a weird place, but we had to cut the chapter in half again cause it was too long. Hope you enjoy it, and please R&R Thanks, see you guys later. 


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

Slade walked over to Terra with a remote of some type in his hands. "Well Terra, I think it is about time you are put to use." He said coolly

Terra glared coldly at him. "What're you talking about?" she more snapped then asked. Even though she was glaring, you could see she had both hate, and fear in her eyes.

Raven landed in front of the Tower door and pushed it open. "We're back," she said in her usual tone of voice as she walked in.

"Your powers, are about to charge one of the most powerful weapons known to earth" Slade said, grinning to himself again as he started to circle Terra with the wire filled helmet held behind him.

Terra's eyes widened slightly. She shook her head as best she could while strapped to this metal bed. "No…" she said. She closed her eyes. _Why me? _she thought. "What does it do?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice now. She struggled once again, desperate to get away.

Slade grinned at her question then stopped his vulture like circling in front of her "This" He started, holding the helmet that was made nearly entirely of wires "Will drain the very earth moving power within you, and power up this" He stepped aside and a light flickered on to show a giant gun like machine. "And cause every type of destruction imaginable" He finished

Terra stopped struggling for a brief moment to listen. She stared at him, eyes wide in horror. "No…" she said again, more to herself. "No," she said louder and started struggling again. Tears formed in her eyes, and started running down her face as she continued struggling. "No! Let. Me. GO!" she yelled, still struggling. Tears fell faster as she realized she couldn't get out of this. There was no way out. Terra remembered Slade's words earlier. _This area is shielded with a cloaking deceive. So don't get any hopes of being rescued._ She let out a half moan, half grunt as she continued on trying to escape, even though she knew it was useless.

Slade walked over and stuck his face in front of Terra's "and who knows, if this proves successful, perhaps I should use it with your friends as well. Starting with the green one maybe" He said, the weaker her mind was, the easier it would be to drain her energy. Getting her this worked up was a good thing... for him.

Terra had closed her eyes and continued struggling. At the mention of her friends, her eyes snapped open. Her eyes widened at the mention of Beast Boy. "No!" she yelled. "Stay away from him!" Slade was so close… she wanted more then anything to just punch him in the face. She struggled again, only more then before. "No, no, no! I won't let you hurt him!" Tears spilled down her face still.

"Terra" Slade leaned back and stood up straight, towering over her "How will you stop me?"

Beast boy had been searching the hills for what seemed like ever. In his blood hound form his nose hardly ever left the dirty ground.

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" Terra screamed again, louder then the last time she yelled at him. Much louder. She was getting desperate, desperate enough to scream for help, but didn't. She let out angry grunts and as she struggled again.

"Don't worry Terra. Draining your powers may very well drain your life, so I am sure you wont have to listen to me... much longer" Slade backed away so he wasn't visible in the dim light.

Terra stared after him, shocked. She didn't want to die! Her shock ended, and was replaced with determination to get out. She struggled again, but only brought pain to herself. She groaned as she tried to get her arms out. She whimpered as she told herself it was no use. She gave another weak, less confident struggle.

Beast Boy had been near giving up, until he had found a scent. He wagged his tail in pure joy then morphed human and grabbed his T-com "Beast Boy calling tower" He said into it, his voice filled with excitement

"Robin, we got an incoming call" Cyborg said as the giant screen blinked. "It's Beast Boy"

Slade looked down at the remote and helmet he held. He looked back at Terra. He would let her struggle and lose more hope a little longer before putting his plan into action.

"Do you think he's okay?" Robin asked. Dumb question, Beast Boy was probably fine. "Do you think he found something?"

More tears fell down Terra's face. She gave a few more pathetic attempts before closing her eyes and breathing hard from struggling for so long. Even though her eyes were closed, tears still managed to fall down her slightly reddened cheeks. Slade was right… no one was coming to rescue her.

"Dunno, lets find out" Cyborg pressed the button and let the call go through "BB? Everything okay?" He asked, looking up into the screen.

"Yea I'm fine" Beast Boy said, smiling "Hey I got Terra's trail, I'm up in the mountains" He said, wondering if he should ask Robin if he could go on ahead while the others caught up.

Starfire looked up at the huge screen, glad to see Beast Boy, and just as happy to hear he had found Terra's trail.

"The mountains?" Raven repeated.

"Beast Boy, you keep going, we'll be there as soon as possible," Robin ordered.

"Great! See you guys soon!" Beast Boy said still with excitement.

"Yo B, don't do anything stupid" Cyborg warned, though in a joking tone.

"I'll try" Beast Boy laughed "Beast Boy out" He shut his T-com then morphed back into the blood hound and fallowed the trail hurriedly. Terra was close! He was going to find her.

Slade walked over, it had been long enough. He placed the helmet on Terra's head then nodded at a bot who walked over to the key bored and typed in a code. Moments later needles came from the straps holding Terra down and pierced her skin and into her veins. "Oh and Terra" Slade said before walking off "it's been a pleasure working with you" He walked off into the shadows once more. The helmet started to flicker with sparks. It sent shocks into Terra's head, while the needles sent a sharp pain into her body.

"C'mon, let's go," Robin said, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, before he really _does_ do something stupid," Raven half joked.

Terra started struggling again as Slade came towards her with the helmet. The thing looked lethal. She desperately struggled, but with no luck. She tried shaking her head, but it didn't work. Obviously. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The needles punctured her skin and she screamed, screamed a loud, long scream of pain and agony. She heard Slade but said nothing. She clenched her fists, as well as her teeth together, but couldn't help but let out a half groan, half yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again. _End it! Please! Just end it! _She thought desperately. It was pain, hot, sharp, piercing pain that was near indescribable.

The gun's battery part started glowing yellow as Terra's power, Terra's life, was being drained.

Beast Boy lifted his ears at the faint sound. He strained so hard it hurt his head till he heard it again. Screaming... Terra! He growled and started running, only half following the path. Moments later he could hear the screaming, though still muffled quite a bit. But he was at an iron door. Must be the place. He backed away then morphed into a T-rex and ran at the door head on, though unlike last time he had done this for Terra, he didn't care if he tripped any alarms. He morphed human and ran into the cave lair as soon as it had busted down. "TERRA!" He shouted, though not in sight.

Cyborg nodded and fallowed Robin, Starfire was almost ahead of both boys.

Robin ran outside. "Beast Boy said the hills. Cyborg and I need transportation."

Raven muttered her three magic words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And a ball of black energy appeared and flattened itself to a disk big enough for a person to stand on. She lowered it to Robin, who stepped on.

Terra breathed heavily, she could feel the life leaving her. She jammed her eyes shut once more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the persisting pain in her body kept coming. Terra thought she heard someone call her, but didn't think twice of it. "AHHHHHH!" It was getting harder to breathe, but she could still take in breaths without trouble. She was dieing and she knew it. She screamed again, it was a shorter scream this time as the pain built. The pain was towering over her and her will to live. Tears streaked her face again as she let out another pained scream. She couldn't take much more, this was torture. She didn't want to die! She had lived such a short and painful life. A thought of Beast Boy entered her mind, but was gone just as fast. If only she could've seen him again. Happy though. Like it was before. "AHHHHHH!" she clenched her teeth again and half moaned, half yelled again. Her breathing was being taken in deep gasps that hurt. Today was the day she was going to die. And she knew it. There was nothing she or anyone could do to stop it. She screamed again as one last thought of Beast Boy entered her mind. _"It's never too late," _He had told her. _Never… say never _she thought and screamed once more.

Beast Boy came into the room where Terra was held, along with the gun. But his eyes went straight for Terra. "Terra!" He screamed again and ran over after ripping the bots apart in record time. He looked over her helplessly. He looked at the helmet, then at Terra's pain filled face. He placed his hand on hers, he didn't know what he could do but wait for the others, or watch for Slade. Slade... Beast Boy would tear him to bits if he saw him.

Slade grunted to himself at the sight of Beast Boy. That little annoying green teenager was always getting in the way. He walked from the shadows, in front of Terra and Beast Boy "touching, really" He said in his regular tone.

Beast Boy whipped his head around to glare at Slade "Don't come any closer" He half warned, and half yelled

"Star, would you be able to take me?" Cyborg asked her.

"Of course" Starfire said happily then grabbed Cyborg's thick arms and lifted him up slightly to show she was ready to go.

Slade took a step closer, mocking B.

Beast Boy growled deeply. He was told not to do anything stupid, and the plan coming into his mind was only about half stupid, would that count? "I'm warning you; don't come any closer to her!" He yelled, his voice was deep from the growls.

Slade turned around as if to go, then turned around again in a turning side kick, knocking Beast boy into the wall.

Beast Boy yelped in pain before sliding down to a sitting position with his back to the wall. His head was throbbing from the headache he had just become home too. He leaned forward so his upper half of his body was supported by his arms.

"You, warn me. Don't make me laugh" Slade said, bringing his staff out. He was getting real tired of this Titan getting in his way every time it had something to do with Terra.

"Go away..." Beast Boy warned once more, taking his deep breaths with his head hung.

Terra heard Beast Boy and was filled with a sudden burst of hope. Although, it was gone in seconds as another wave of pain came over her. She screamed again, her eyes jammed shut in pain, but crying all the same. Her scream was cut short this time at her loss of energy. Her fists were clenched still; if she hadn't had been wearing gloves, her palms would be bleeding. She was shaking in both pain and fear. She heard something else now too, something that sounded much like the beginning of a fight. She opened her eyes for a second, immediately seeing Beast Boy on the floor over by the wall. She wanted to yell, 'don't hurt him' but it came out as more of a whimper, to a scream as another jolt of pain came.

Raven started flying in the direction of the mountains, bringing the disk with Robin on it with her.

Beast Boy looked over at Terra; he didn't know how much longer she could take this torture. He looked up at Slade with a face that said he was ready to kick some serious butt.

Slade stood there then brought the staff over his head to swing it down over Beast Boy's head.

"Stop…" Terra said weakly. Seeing Beast Boy get hurt only made more pain. She screamed as the pain came rushing over her again. Her scream ended in a groan. "Help..." she said in a half whimper. Another scream of agony broke through her. She wanted all the pain to end, right now. The machine wasn't only draining her life and energy; her will to live had come along with it. Her breathes had turned to short, sharp gasps. It was harder to scream, almost like the machine took more of her energy with every scream. She looked over at the yellow glowing battery, watching her energy fill up. Another yell of pain escaped her lips; she couldn't stop it from coming.

At Terra's last scream and Slade's staff being swung down at his head Beast Boy rolled to the side then stood up. This was dangerous, he didn't have complete control, but it was the only thing he could think of since the others didn't seem to be getting here fast enough. He closed his eyes as his body grew taller; his hairgrew as well till he was completely covered. His fangs grew to the size of his head. The claws grew longer, sharper, deadlier. His morphing ended with a beast like monster curled up. All at once his arms spread out and his wolf like head shot up into the air, allowing a howl that would send goose bumps to anyone.

Slade took a staggered step back, his first though; Aw crap

Raven finally landed on the mountain. She set the black disk Robin was on, on the ground, and looked around.

Terra opened her eyes slowly and stared at the scene before her. She stared at the Beast she knew to be Beast Boy before letting out another pained scream. Her scream ended in a groan and she gasped for breath. She looked down at her hands to about the middle of her arms. They were both numb. She couldn't scream anymore. All she could do was whimper, and groan in pain. Even more tears fell down her face; it was scaring her that she couldn't feel her arms. Her legs were starting to numb too. She was dieing.

Beast boy was snarling and growling as he took steps closer to Slade. He took a swipe with his giant claws at the masked man, but Slade jumped out of the way and gripped the staff tightly.

Slade ran at the beast formed boy and swung his staff at his head, and hit.

B was able to shake the slap from the staff off with ease. He only snarled in anger and then jumped up, meaning to land on Slade. But Slade knew this move well for he had done it before a few times and that it was justcomen sense to jump out of the way, which he did. Beast Boy landed with his curled fist breaking into the floor and leaving a dent.

"Okay... anyone know where we find B?" Cyborg asked, after Starfire set him on the ground, then landed herself.

Robin looked around for any sign.

Raven put her fingers to her temples and concentrated. "He's close," she said.

Another jolt of pain went through Terra's body and she jammed her eyes shut. She groaned and whimpered again, taking in sharp gasps of air. Her eyes slowly opened and she watched Beast Boy's form dent the ground before jamming her eyes shut again.

"Lead the way then" Cyborg said to Raven, glad she could pick up mind signals if he couldn't.

Slade jumped up into a jumping side kick, but Beast Boy caught his foot and swung him into the wall with a loud bang. The wall shook slightly from the inpact. Ow.

Raven led them through the mountain and into a cave finally. She looked around. There was something up ahead she could hear. It almost sounded like a fight. She looked over at Robin and he nodded. They kept going.

Terra's arms were completely numb now, and half of her legs. In fact, nearly her whole lower body was going numb. She jammed her eyes shut when another blast of pain went through her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked over at the battery. It was three fourths full. She stared at it, watching her energy fill up as it was sucked out of her. As Terra noticed her upper body starting to become a bit numb, she realized there was one good thing about pain: it lets you know you're not dead yet. She was suddenly wishing she could still feel her legs and arms. Still feel the pain. She didn't want to die. She was getting weaker, and weaker.

Starfire almost flew ahead of Raven, she was eager to find both her friends, at the sound of fighting she got even more eager to find them.

Slade fell to the ground after Beast Boy let go, and grunted. He didn't like losing. He stood back up and got into his battle position.

Beast Boy growled, inside he was trying not to go full out; if that happened then who knows who else would get hurt besides just Slade. But he wanted to make Slade pay for what he had done and was still doing to Terra. He jumped and tackled Slade, trying to pin him to the ground.

Slade though grabbed the Beast's arms and struggled to throw him to the ground, then would be able to maybe get a hit. He finally brought his knee up into Beast Boy's gut. Then lifted his foot up and did it again only it was stronger, and more painful.

Beast Boy let go and recoiled, snarling again at Slade.

Slade ran at him, then jumped up and did a jumping roundhouse kick into Beast boy's chest.

Beast Boy was thrown back by the powerful hit. Pain now throbbed in his chest, and only made his beast side angrier. He landed on the control panel and made a dent in it.

The computer screen blinked then said "Cloaking device, deactivated"

Slade silently cursed himself for that move.

Cyborg looked around, hoping they found B soon, and Terra. His arm started beeping "Hang on guys" He said, then looked at the scanner on his arm in surprise. "I'm picking up BB's heart beat. I dunno how but I am" Cyborg looked up at the others. Both surprise and joy in his voice. With this and Ravens powers they would find the lair in no time.

Nearly Terra's whole body was numb. She slowly averted her eyes to look at the battery. She looked at Beast Boy. She tried to say his name, but it came out as nearly a whisper. "Beast Boy…" her eyes started closing. She tried to keep the open, but couldn't. It was getting harder.

Robin sped up. "C'mon, we have to find them," he said.

Raven sped up as she sensed them nearer then before. Much nearer. She had sped up so much Robin was running after her.

Starfire flew faster, glad for the speed up and Cyborg was behind the others and watching his arm blink faster as they got closer.  
They came to the door Beast Boy had knocked down, "We are very near!" Starfire shouted with delight.

Beast Boy finally had to morph back human, he fell off the control panel and moaned. The morphing had taken a lot of his power. He hoped to god the others where almost here.

Slade walked over to Beast Boy slowly, now that he wasn't a threat, or as much.

Terra could only watch the scene before her. Since her entire body was now numb and she couldn't feel the pain, she didn't whimper in pain, or groan, but she silently cried. She could still feel her life being drained though, and it was getting harder, and harder to keep her eyes open.

Robin started running faster at the sight of the crashed down door. They were so close, he just knew it.

Raven flew faster after him, she didn't need to try and sense them, she knew they were close too.

Starfire flew a little ways ahead of the others. Her hand started glowing bright green so they where given light in the dark cave-lair.

Finally, the titans came into the room where Slade, Beast Boy, and Terra were. Robin first noticed Slade, then Beast Boy, then Terra. He scowled at Slade. He didn't wait to say anything to Slade before yelling, "Titans! GO!"

Terra heard what was going on, but very distantly. She couldn't tell whose voice it was. Her eyes drooped closed. She could still hear everything going on, but it was hard to open her eyes.

Starfire flew up as high as she could and started flinging star bolts at Slade who was taking steps back. Cyborg aimed his cannon at Slade then looked around and shouted "Guys be careful! We don't want to trigger anything"

Beast boy looked up when he heard Robin. "Bout time!" He shouted in a joking way. He sat up with his aching back to the control panel.

Robin whipped out a few electric disks. He threw them at Slade, and then ran at him.

Raven threw black energy balls at Slade, not watching if she missed or not. She mainly focused on missing Robin.

Terra tried to open her eyes when she heard everything going on. She slowly opened them and looked over at everyone. She looked over at the battery. It was close to being full. She made a half groan kind of noise, and her eyes closed again and everything she heard sounded distant as though it was far off.

Slade didn't want to fight, he knew he wouldn't win. The good solider knew when to retreat. "As much as I would love to stay and talk" He started, after dodging Robin. "I am afraid I have places to go" He pulled out the remote, it had another button. He pressed it and the lair started filling with smoke and flashing red.

"Destruction mode, activated" the computer said.

Slade waved mockingly at Robin then disappeared into the smoke.

Beast Boy started couching; his eyes and lungs were filling with smoke and fast. He got up with his arm over his mouth and started to where he knew Terra was.

The needles recoiled from Terra, the helmet shut down now that the whole place was going to blow.

Robin lunged at Slade, right before he disappeared, not that it did anything. He pulled his cape up a bit to cover his face.

"We have to get out of here!" Raven said with her mouth covered.

All the smoke really didn't help Terra's condition, she couldn't breath as easily. Every thing started going black and everything sounded even more distant. Seconds later her eyes closed again, and everything went completely black.

Cyborg coughed as he ran after BB to help.

Beast Boy ran to Terra's other side then morphed into a gorilla and ripped the straps holding her down with all his might. While Cyborg was on her other side, he ripped the one from her neck then got the last two on her ankle and arm. "Do you want me to-" Cyborg started but was cut off.

"I got her" Beast Boy had said after morphing back human. He slid his arm under Terra's legs and neck then picked her up.  
Cyborg nodded at Beast boy "LETS GET OUTA HERE!" He shouted to the others.

Robin and Raven stood at the entry of the room, waiting on their two friends that they couldn't see through the thick smoke. When they heard Cyborg yell, they both ran out of the room, still covering their faces.

Starfire floated down, she held her arm to her mouth while she choked on the thick smoke. She lit her spare hand with a starbolt so Cyborg and Beast Boy could see the way out.

Beast Boy was about to run when something behind him blew. The explosion lit the entire room up for a split second; the smoke cleared but then was quickly replaced with more. Beast Boy had leaned his head forward and cringed at the explosion, still holding Terra tightly he started running with Cyborg right behind him. The smoke started filling his lungs as he had no spare arm to cover his own mouth with. He looked down at Terra; she needed something to cover her own mouth with. He stopped for a minute and before Cyborg could ask what he was doing Beast Boy leaned forward, his hand poked up from under Terra. He grabbed his glove with his teeth and ripped it off his hand. He then set it down on Terra's face and hoped it would be enough for now.

"B! c'mon!" Cyborg urged as another item started to turn a glowing red, hinting at it about to blow.

"Friend! Please hurry!" Starfire cried some where in the smoke.

Cyborg looked around then spotted a faint green glow, he took it for Starfire's starbolt "C'mon B, lets get outta here" He said grinning then dashed towards the light.

Beast Boy fallowed, taking glances down at the limp girl in his arms. Hoping they hadn't got here too late.

Raven and Robin waited and looked back into the room from the entry. They could see a green glow a little ways off. They both knew it was Starfire giving off light to the other two. When the explosion happened, both Raven and Robin covered their heads. "Beast Boy? Cyborg? Are you guys alright?" Robin yelled through the lair. When he heard Cyborg, he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here!" Raven said again as smoke continued filling the room.

Starfire was straining her eyes from trying to see into the smoke to find the boys. Everything was blowing, and catching fire. More then smoke was now in the air. And too much of this stuff getting inhaled and it could prove to be a problem. "Friends! This way!" Starfire cried with joy when she saw them

Cyborg was leading Beast boy through the smoke when he heard Starfire. "Almost out" He mostly said to himself in relief. Another thing threatened to blow to pieces. Starfire was soon in sight, barley though.

"This way" Starfire said again, and started flying out of the building and finally with Robin and Raven. Cyborg was right behind her and Beast Boy bringing up the rear and couching like a smoker.  
Cyborg looked down at his arm and ran a quick scan "We have to get away from here, this whole mountain side is going to blow" He said, looking up at Robin.

Robin stopped running as did Raven. Raven looked over at Robin and he nodded. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, louder then usual but not quite a shout. A black energy bubble surrounded the six teens and moments later, they were transported somewhere else. The black bubble like barrier disappeared and the Teen Titans were all outside Titans Tower.

Beast Boy shivered, that transport thing always creeped him out when he was the one getting transported.

Starfire looked around at her friends then her surroundings then jumped up in the air "We are victories!" She shouted.

Cyborg looked towards the mountain, watching too see what would happen to it next. They weren't really far off, but far enough for safety.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra. His glove had some how stayed over her mouth. Since there was no need for it anymore he leaned Terra closer to his chest so he could move the arm supporting her neck. He reached over and pulled the glove off and just held on to it since it would be a little hard to put it back on at the moment. He looked back down at her then up at the others "Guys... what about Terra?" He asked, looking from one Titan to the next.

A loud boom echoed from the mountains. Cyborg looked a little harder and could see the rocky side of the mountain cave in. but after the gap was full the rest of the rocks and dirt slid down the remaining side and landed on the desert ground with loud banging noises. Dirt and dust rose from the desert terrain.

Robin had been about to answer Beast Boy when his attention was drawn to the mountain as well. He finally shook his head and looked back at Beast Boy and the unconscious Terra. "We need to get her to the hospital," he said.

"But, is there anything we can do?" Raven asked. "What if-"

"We can try," Robin cut her off. She had been about to say 'what if we're too late' and Robin didn't think that was the greatest thing for her to say at the moment.

"Beast Boy, you must be tired, do you not wish that I take turn in charring Terra?" Starfire asked, standing in front of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra then back at Starfire. His arms where starting to hurt, but he wanted to help as much as possible. "No thanks Star, I got her"

"I am going to run ahead and get the hospital ready" Cyborg told them before running into the tower and hurrying to the hospital room.

Beast Boy looked at Raven then back down at Terra. He knew what she was going to say, he was thinking the same thing. He bit his lower lip then started for the tower

Robin watched Beast Boy go, a bit worried for the both of them, actually. He was worried about both Beast Boy and Terra. He looked over at Raven and they both started heading into the Tower after Beast Boy.

Starfire fallowed Robin and Raven then once in the tower lifted herself from the floor and started to the hospital

Beast Boy was jogging up the stairs by the time the others came in. He didn't want to run because he was afraid he would trip or something. He had that twisted feeling in his gut that told him to hurry up, His legs felt like noodles from the rushing state he was now in. He turned a corner and knew the hospital was too far away now. Cyborg would have everything ready and then Terra would get better. That was the thought going through his head.

Raven watched Beast Boy hurry up the stairs. For once, she was hoping her Terra's health. She didn't want to watch Beast Boy go through all that pain, and sorrow again. She couldn't stand to watch him go through all that again.

Robin was walking after Beast Boy. Not a jog, but not just a walk. More of a fast walk. He was wondering if they were too late. What if they hadn't gotten there in time? They had to though. They'd saved thousands of people before. If they'd saved thousands of people, they could save their own teammate.

"Were almost there" Beast Boy said. "Then after your better everything will be like it used to be" He said, wondering if Terra would even be able to hear him.  
After what seemed all too long to Beast Boy he came to the hospital door. Cyborg had been considerate enough to leave it open, good thing too because B sorta had his arms full. "Cyborg" Beast Boy called as he walked in.

Starfire was just a little ways ahead of Robin; she decided to stop until he caught up. Her feet lightly touched the floor. She looked her shoulder at Robin then back down the hall. Her green eyes were filled with worry, and once again her fists had found there way to her chest again.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder at Beast boy. "Put her on the bed" He said then turned back to the computer he had been setting up.

Beast Boy nodded his head then walked over to the small bed. He set Terra down gently as if afraid she would break at the slightest quick movement. He gazed down at her angel face then looked over at Cyborg who was walking over.

Cyborg attached wires to Terra's head arms and chest so he could make sure she was still alive... even if he couldn't keep it that way for long he would try.

Robin ran to catch up with Starfire. He stopped running once he was caught up and kept walking. He didn't say a word to her though. He didn't know_ what_ to say. What if they had been too late? What if Terra really died this time?

Raven was walking behind both Robin and Starfire. She once again had nothing to say.

Robin came into the hospital and looked around. Cyborg was by the computer, and Beast Boy had already set Terra on the bed,

Cyborg looked over at Robin "She's alive… but just barely" He informed.

Starfire walked in after Robin then floated over next to Cyborg to watch the computers.

Beast boy stood there in the same spot. He had his back to the beds railing he had put up a minute ago. His arms where crossed and his head hung. "I should have gotten there sooner" He mumbled, glancing at Terra for a minute then back down at his crossed arms.

Raven came in last. She looked around the room. She didn't really like it up here. They were always there after something really bad happened where someone got hurt. Obviously, it's the hospital.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. "You can't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault," he said. The last thing Beast Boy needed was to be beating on himself like that.

Beast Boy stayed silent. Why was it time seemed to go slower when you where worried? They had been up here 5 minutes tops, and to him it felt like hours. He felt helpless. Like now he couldn't help Terra in anyway and that made him want to scream. He wanted to help! But Cyborg was taking care of the computers... there was nothing else he could do but wait and pray Terra would make it. He glanced at her again. She looked weak and almost dead, He looked away again and closed his eyes and listened to the monitor beep at a steady rate.

Robin finally spoke up. "Maybe we should get some rest…" he suggested. There was nothing else they could do. Not really anyways.

All Raven could do was nod her head in agreement. She was seriously tired. And she needed to meditate.

Beast Boy again stayed silent, He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He was still convinced if he had only have gotten to Terra sooner, or at least have fought better she wouldn't be like this. He hoped Robin took his silence for saying he would rather stay up.

"Bed sounds most welcoming but" Starfire glanced at Terra "Shall no one watch our friend I fear the worst"

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. "You wouldn't mind watching her, would you?" he more said then asked. He already knew Beast Boy wouldn't mind. But, he asked anyways.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin "I wouldn't mind" He said. Sounded great to him.

Cyborg nodded at B "Just call me if anything changes or if you need some sleep" He said. "Don't be too hard on yourself" He said again then looked up at the computer one last time before walking out of the room and towards his.

"Pleasant night Beast Boy" Starfire said kindly then also walked out, though with some hesitation.

Robin nodded. "Don't beat yourself up over this," he said before walking out after Starfire.

Only Raven was left. She looked over at Beast Boy. "She'll be okay," she said before starting to the door. "Night Beast Boy," she added.

Beast Boy still remained standing there and not speaking a word. Though trying to take in there advice. It was hard though. With no one else to blame but Slade he only had himself to blame. He put a good deal of it on Slade but there was plenty to go around in his mind.

"Good end of day" Starfire told her friends quickly before turning around flying to her room where she plopped down on her bed and was asleep within half a second of doing so.

"Night Star," Robin said to her before heading off to his own room. He didn't bother to change. He pulled his boots off, and that was about it. He fell asleep seconds later.

Raven went to her room quietly. She said nothing to anyone. She closed her door behind her and lay down on her bed. She lay there and thought for a few minutes before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, this is Grease again XD This is the end of Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it! We're already working on chapter 5, so it should be up soon. We're already thinking up plots for our next one, so we're preparing XD Anyways, please R&R, and we'll update ASAP. See you later.

Tia: Howdy guys! this is Tia (Tianimalz) and i wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews!


	8. Chapter 5 part 1

CHPTER 5

The sun had been rising over the last half hour or so. Its golden rays came in through the window and lit the room up in a warm sensation.  
Beast Boy looked up when he felt the warm sun come in. He looked around at the dust that was now visible in the light then down at Terra's sun lit face. She was so perfect. He thought about getting the sun out of her face by closing the curtains but couldn't bring himself to look away first.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… _The heart monitor continued beeping at a steady pace. Nothing had changed yet. Terra was still barely alive. In her deep sleep, pass out state, her head moved slightly. She started mumbling, almost like she was talking to someone. Kind of like sleep talking. It sounded like whispered mumbles and mutters. Finally the words, "Beast Boy…" could be heard. She had half whispered, half muttered his name.

Beast Boy looked at her with a slight grin on his face. He was wondering if he should call Cyborg, or if to either keep listening for her to talk or to try and talk back.

Terra's head turned slightly again. Her talking had gone back to that half whispering, half mumbling thing. She mumbled something, really quietly at first. The second time mumbled it, it was barely louder. It was three words, and only three words. She said it once more, now a weak whisper. "I love him…" her lips barely moved. Her head turned a little again, her mouth still moving as though she was saying something else.

Beast Boy's eyes got to be about the size of a car tire. He stared down at her. Wondering first of all if she was maybe... sorta... Talking about him? That thought made him want to faint. And what if she just didn't know what she was talking about? Being in her state maybe she was confused. Then his thought drifted back to maybe she was talking about him. He pushed the railing down into the bed so he could sit on the side of it. He was sure Terra wasn't going to roll off. "Terra? Are you awake?" He asked gently, his mind kept going back to the same thought over and over again.  
maybe she does... it isn't not possible right? So she really could...

"Beast Boy…" she whispered again. After those last two words, that last name, she stopped mumbling, and whispering. She just lay there, looking nearly dead again.

Robin began stirring in bed. He finally slowly opened his eyes. He was still tired. But, he couldn't fall back asleep. So, he just got up and changed into a new uniform. His stomach rumbled. He'd go make himself some toast, and then go check on Beast Boy, and Terra. He walked down the hall and down the stairs. He came to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. It was only a few pieces of toast and a bowel of cereal, but it did its job.

Beast boy was afraid he would need to be on one of these beds soon. That twisted feeling in his gut returned, but this time out of excitement. But it was soon gone when he remembered her state, and that she was still at a high risk of not ever waking up again. That thought changed the twisted feeling in his gut to a painful one. Seeing how no one was around, Beast Boy leaned over and kissed Terra on the cheek. It wouldn't hurt. He smiled a faint one then looked down at his feet and kept listening to the monitor.

Robin walked back up the stairs, and down the hall. He went up many flights of stairs. He stared at Starfire's door as he passed. More stairs... and he finally came to the hospital door. He knocked on it gently before opening it. "Beast Boy?" he said quietly. There was something about hospitals that made everything seem to go quiet.

"Yea" Beast Boy said looking at the door then yawning. "What's up?" He whispered, actually grinning faintly.

"Nothing much," Robin said. "Couldn't sleep." His eyes drifted to Terra. "How's she doing?" he asked.

Beast Boy glanced down at Terra again then back at Robin "She was mumbling a little... nothing much" He said. Not wanting to go into details... that could be a bit embarrassing.

Robin nodded his head. "So, she's doing okay then?" he asked.

"I think so..." Beast Boy couldn't help look down at Terra's angel face once more. "Nothings changed." He looked back at Robin then asked "Any idea how long it will take her to fully recover? Or at least be able to talk?"

Robin shook his head. "No idea," he said. "It could take a few days. Then again, if we're lucky, she could at least wake up today." His arms were crossed as he talked to Beast Boy. He had a bit of worried expression on his face.

Beast Boy nodded his head in understandment. He was afraid to look down now, since his eye lids kept threatening to drop and put him to sleep. He wasn't going to sleep till Terra woke up. Or at least not willingly. He reached behind his head and scratched his neck, if he didn't move something he would fall asleep right there. "I hope she wakes up soon..." He finally responded to Robin, though in a near whisper so it was hard to hear.

Robin nodded. "Yeah… do you want me to bring you something to eat? I know they're not as good as Cyborg's, but I can make you some tofu waffles if you want," he offered.

"Would you? Thanks Robin" Beast boy grinned "I haven't eaten for awhile"  
haven't slept either

Robin nodded, saying, "No problem," and left the room. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out the Tofu Waffle mix and set turned on the waffle maker. He had a whole stack of waffles for Beast Boy. He pulled out a tray type looking thing and put the plate of waffles on the tray, along with a bottle of syrup. It would be like breakfast in bed… or, by the bed. He carried it back up to the hospital. "Here," he said, handing the tray to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at the waffles and was near drooling. "Waffles" He said like a zombie. He took the tray then looked up at Robin "Want some?" He asked.

"I already ate," Robin said. "But thanks anyways." He stared at Beast Boy for a moment. He looked tired. "You know… we could always pull up a chair or something, for you to sleep in. Or you could just use another one of the hospital beds. I know you're not gonna leave this room until she wakes."

Beast boy looked down at his food as if considering taking a nap. It sounded tempting and he was sure the computer would wake him up if anything did change. He just wasn't sure he would be able to sleep peacefully knowing Terra could die any minute.  
"I might take a nap later" He said, looking back up at Robin. Maybe he would try, though really doubted he would be able to sleep.

"Alright," Robin said. "I'm gonna go back downstairs." He wanted to try and find Slade, or at least try to find any clues, or something. He started to the door again.

"Okay" Beast boy said simply, then pressing his lips together to avoid the on coming yawn.

Cyborg's alarm was going off. His hand reached over and slammed down on it... well now he needed more sleep and a new alarm.

Robin left the room. He walked down hall ways and staircases until he came to the evidence room. He didn't know where to start.

Raven slowly awakened. She sat up in bed, yawning. She stood up and changed into a new uniform. The first thing she did was go sit cross legged in the middle of her room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she said to herself.

Starfire was doing her best to ignore the mumbo alarm that insisted on waking her up. She moaned then turned around on her bed and twisted herself up in the purple sheets. "Please do not make more noise" She mumbled, but being only an alarm it kept ringing.

Beast Boy had his waffles gone in minutes; he had his tray lying on the floor. He looked up in attempt not to fall asleep, it didn't work. His head soon fell forward as the green teen dozed off.

Raven had meditated a lot that day. Around noon she had come out of her room, and into the living room. Only two hours later, she had gone to sit by the window and meditate more.

Robin found nothing all day. He had mainly stayed in the evidence room. Near the end of the day though, he'd come out, very frustrated that nothing could be found.

Starfire finally gave into the alarm and sat up slowly. Yea, it had been going off all day. She let her hand fall onto the alarm to shut it up. Finally, the ringing was over. She stood up and slowly walked out of her room, running her fingers through her hair as she walked.

Raven was in the kitchen now, getting herself a glass of tea. She looked up as Robin walked in. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," Robin said, a bit angrily. He rubbed his eyes a bit tiredly.

"You should get some sleep," Raven said.

"No, I'm fine for now. I just need something to eat, and drink." He pulled out three pieces of cold left over pizza and heated them in the microwave. He also grabbed a can of regular Coca-Cola.

"Greetings" Starfire said as she walked into the main room and towards the kitchen area.

Cyborg sat up and pulled the cords from his arms and yawned before standing up and slowly dragging his feet to his door. He should go check the computers upstairs and then see about breakfast. He was just tired from being up all night.

Beast Boy's head shot up and he looked around the room. He sat up straight and stretched his back then rubbed his neck. Okay note to self don't doze off in a sitting position.

"Hey Star," Robin said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He chugged the coca-cola really fast. He yawned. Darn it… he needed more caffeine. He looked over at the coffee pot and got a grin. He walked over and started making coffee. He put a TON of sugar in it. Then he started looking around for something else. AHA! Chocolate syrup. Chocolate has caffeine in it. He poured a HUGE amount of chocolate syrup into the coffee. He took a drink and made a weird face, shaking his head vigorously.

Raven watched him like he was crazy.

Starfire looked at Robin with a cocked head and walked over and looked at his cup then up at him "Is this a traditional earth beverage?" She asked.

Cyborg yawned as he walked up the hall towards the hospital. It took him a lot longer then usual, he was tired. When he finally got there he pushed the door open and looked over at B "You're still awake?" He asked, shocked.

I just woke up... I dozed off a few hours ago" Beast Boy admitted after he had looked at the clock.

"Umm… kinda," Robin said, looking down at the cup then back at Starfire. "I made a few… _minor _adjustments," he said.

"Minor?" Raven asked. "You nearly dumped the whole sugar container, and all the chocolate syrup in it."

"Alright, drastic adjustments," Robin rephrased, taking another gulp of it. Hey, at least it woke him up.

"Then it is customary to add such things to the cups of caffeine?" Starfire asked, getting ideas already. She loved trying new things that would help her understand earth better. Not that this was really something she needed to know, it might be fun.

"Anything new?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to the computers and looked the scales over.

"No" Beast boy watch Cyborg looking over the computer then looked behind himself at the sunny day that had started hours ago.

"Well… sometimes. It kinda depends on whether or not you like it. You don't have to add all that stuff to your coffee if you don't want to," Robin informed her. "Here, you can try some if you want," Robin said, holding his coffee cup out to her.

Raven took a sip of her herbal tea. This should be interesting to watch.

Starfire looked at the cup then grabbed it and looked down into the thick coffee "Thank you" she said then lifted it to her mouth and took a sip of it. Her eyes got bigger and she grinned "This is most wonderful!" She cried.

"You think so?" Robin asked with a laughing grin on his face. "There's more in the coffee pot if you want some."

"Great, now we'll have two of you bouncing off the walls," Raven half joked.

"There is?" Starfire asked, all of the sudden more perky then not even 5 minutes ago.

Beast Boy walked down the hall, Cyborg had finally talked him into walking around a little bit.  
Cyborg had told him to get up and get some fresh air and that he really needed it. Beast boy had just offered to walk around the room a little bit but that didn't go well with Cy. Who then nearly had to drag his green friend out of the hospital room and lock the door. After that B had decided to just walk down and get something to drink then try to get back in the room.  
He came down the stairs while yawning.

"Yeah," Robin said, a grin on his face at Starfire's reaction.

Raven took another sip of tea. "I can't believe you actually like that stuff."

Robin shrugged, still looking at Starfire. "Careful though, it might be hot," he warned her.

Raven looked rolled her eyes.

Starfire grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard then poured the coffee into it. She looked at it, as if considering something then walked over to the fridge and rummaged around in it. She smiled then pulled out a bottle of purple goo then floated up off the floor and flew back to her coffee where she poured the goo in.

Beast boy walked over in time to see this and wished he had just stayed up stairs. "Starfire... what are you doing?" He asked, not sure he wanted a reply to this question. Or at least his stomach didn't.

Raven and Robin looked around. "Hey Beast Boy," Robin said in a kind of questioning voice. He was wondering why Beast Boy was down there. He would have expected Beast Boy to stay upstairs until Terra woke up. Or until they found out _if _she would wake. He took another gulp of coffee.

"Hi," Raven said. "These two were just making… uhh coffee. With really high sugar and caffeine," she informed. "They'll be bouncing off the walls in no time."

Beast Boy smirked "great" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Starfire thought she had poured enough goo in. she set the now half empty bottle down then sipped her coffee. Though the sips soon became gulps.

"Hey does anyone have a key to the hospital? Cyborg locked me out" Beast Boy said looking around at his friends.

Starfire didn't even seem to notice Beast boy, she was busy gulping down her coffee then putting the cup to her mouth and used her somewhat long tongue to lick the remaining drops out. Hey this was pretty good.

"I do," Robin said. "Why'd he lock you out?" He looked over at Starfire and couldn't help a small grin. He took another sip of coffee.

"Maybe he's telling you to get some rest," Raven suggested.

"I don't need rest" Beast boy said, just barely covering up his yawn. "Soo... would you let me back in?" He asked Robin, hoping no one sided with Cyborg on this stupid rest thing. HA! Who needed rest? Well okay he did need rest but that was beside the point. No wait that was the point.

Robin sighed and looked over at Raven. Raven just shrugged in a kind of 'I say let him back in' way. "Fine," Robin said. He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. He took out a key ring and pulled a key off of it. "This is the key to the hospital," he said, tossing it to Beast Boy.

"Thanks" Beast boy said, catching the key with both hands.

Starfire had finally finished her coffee/goo drink and looked up. "Oh, happy morning Beast boy" She said, now taking notice of him right before he turned around to run back to the hospital

"Hey Star" B said before running to the stairs and up the hall. Once there he put the key into the key hole and turned it. AHA! Success. He opened the door and looked over at Cyborg who looked over at him.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go take a break" Cyborg half joked.

"And I said I didn't want a break" Beast Boy said, grinning to himself. He walked back over to his spot next to Terra's bed and pulled the railing up then leaned on it.

"What do I have to do? Chain you to your bed?" Cyborg said, then finished his work on the computer. He was putting medicine into Terra's body to help her heart keep going.

"That wouldn't work, I can morph" Beast Boy pointed out and almost laughed.

"He'll never give up, will he?" Robin asked. "Not when it comes to Terra." He took another drink of coffee.

"Course not," Raven said. "He's Beast Boy." She took a sip of tea. "Then again, look who's talking," she half joked. "You refuse to give up on _anything_."

Robin didn't say anything, just took another drink.

Starfire giggled slightly at Ravens comment, she liked Robin's determination though.

"Okay fine, stay in here all day" Cyborg joked; he knew B wouldn't do anything else.

"Okay I will" Beast boy grinned then crossed his arms so they weren't helplessly hanging to his sides.

Robin glanced over at Starfire. He loved her laugh.

Raven looked from one Titan, to the other, an eyebrow slightly raised, and a smirk on her face.

Robin finally caught sight of this. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Raven lied, still smirking.

"Have fun" Cyborg joked again then walked out. He made his way down the hall towards the main room. He was hungry. And thirsty.

Beast Boy watched Cyborg leave then looked to his left at Terra.

Terra's head turned from side to side now, and she let out noises that sounded as though she was dreaming. Her head stopped moving again, and she moaned. Not in a pained way, just kinda moaned. Her hands moved up to her face to rub her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked over at Beast Boy. "Hey…" she said weakly, just above a whisper.

"Terra!" Beast boy shouted. His arms uncrossed as he turned around. They now rested on the railing he was leaning on. "Your awake" He said just above normal voice level and smiling.

Terra nodded, a triumphant, yet at the same time sweet, smile on her face. She looked around the hospital, then back at Beast Boy. "So… I'm assuming I'm not dead?" she _half_ joked. She had really been positive she was going to die.

"Fortunately" He said still smiling down at her. "How are you feeling?" He quickly asked, he knew he should go get Cyborg and the others but a few minutes with Terra wouldn't hurt.

Cyborg came into the main room "Hey all" He said, raising his hand for a lazy wave.

"Well… not really great, but not horrible either," Terra said, propping herself up on her elbows. "It still kinda hurts," she added. Not nearly as much as before, but there was still a little bit of pain lingering about her. She wondered why he was up here. Maybe he was just checking up on her or something.

"Hey, Cyborg," Robin said, finishing the last of the coffee in his cup.

"Hey," Raven said, looking up at him.

Beast Boys eyes fallowed Terra's. When she sat up he looked up. That smile was still spread over his face as if someone had pasted it there. "I'm glad you finally woke up, started getting worried" He said. Well okay he had been worried all night and all of today.

"Any one make breakfast?" Cyborg asked, looking around as if hoping to find waffles some where.

"No," Robin said. "I had left over pizza, and I made Beast Boy some tofu waffles, and now we've been drinking tea, and coffee," Robin said this all kind of fast. The caffeine was getting to him. "In fact I'm gonna get some more." He walked over and poured himself another cup of the sugar, chocolate syrup filled coffee, and started drinking it.

"You were?" Terra asked, sounding slightly surprised. She remembered him fighting for her back at the lair.

Cyborg raised his eye brow at Robin "Don't over do it man... this could be interesting" He whispered the last part to Raven.

Beast Boy nodded his head yes "Yea, I've been up all night waiting for you to wake up"

"Yeah," Raven said, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Robin gulped down the cup of coffee and looked over at Cyborg. "Over do it? Over do what? It's just coffee, nothing wrong with coffee." He ended up drinking six cups of this over-caffeinated coffee. By the time he was done, his hands were shaking from all the caffeine.

Terra was now giving him a skeptical, questioning look as another thought came to mind. "What about…" she almost couldn't bring herself to say it. She averted her eyes to the bed, running her finger along it. "What about Raven?" she asked, her voice slightly quieter then before.

Starfire looked at Robin. Slightly worried "Robin... you are... shaking" She said.

Cyborg was smuggling laughs at his hyper friend.

Beast boy looked at Terra blankly then glanced around the room before looking down at his hands that curled around the railing. "We uh... I... umm... we're not together... Anymore" He said, glancing back up to look into Terra's face again.

"Heh, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Coffee, I like coffee, one, two, maybe four, six cups, coffee," he was flinching as he talked, and couldn't seem to sit still.

Raven was smirking, a look on her face that said, 'I'll never let you live this down'.

Terra looked up, surprised at his answer. "Wha- Why? What happened?" she asked with a look on her face that clearly asked if he was okay.

Starfire took a step back "perhaps you have done the... over doing it?" She asked.

"Maybe Starfire. By just a little though" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy shrugged. "It wasn't going to work out" He said, not being able to tell Terra it was because he still loved her. He was still a little shy on that subject. Maybe he would try to tell her later... if he could get the guts to do it.

"Over done it? Nah, couldn't have, I wouldn't have over done it, I don't over do anything," Robin ranted on and on.

"Yeah… you, Robin, would _never_ over do _anything_," Raven smirked still.

"Oh…" Terra said. "I understand," she added. She was fighting to keep a smile off her face. She was sorry for him, but it was hard not to be happy at the same time. "Beast Boy?" she finally asked.

Cyborg had to sit down before he fell down from laughter. Oh this was good!

"Robin, I think you have over done it" Starfire insisted, but she had to admit, this was kinda funny.

"Yea?" Beast Boy replied, smiling again.

"Really? I didn't think so, I wouldn't know, I've never had coffee, I like coffee! Hey, we got anymore?"

Raven leaned over to Cyborg. "Is there any possible way this is being recorded?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile, "for, you know, being there for me," she paused slightly, before adding, "again."

"Yea, I put up some cameras for more security" Cyborg whispered still with laughter in his voice.

Beast Boy could swear he felt a slight blush sneak up his face "Hey, no problem. It's what I'm here for right?" He joked... sorta before placing his hand on hers again.

Terra glanced down at their hands, and felt a blush coming on. She looked back up at him, just smiling. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"This is priceless," Raven said, as Robin continued about coffee.

Beast Boy smiled back brightly. This time he didn't have to worry about make her upset in a few minutes. Now he could just stand there and smile at her. Then he remembered, he had to go tell the others Terra was awake. Though he didn't want to move, he wanted time to just freeze. If only.

"You said it" Cyborg said then watched Robin for a few more minutes then let his head bang on the counter and he cracked up again.

Robin joined in the laughter. "I don't get it!" he finally said through laughs. "Why are we laughing?"

That cause Raven to crack up. She hardly ever smiled, more so laughed, but this… this was just too good. Oh, the wonders of coffee.

Terra finally snapped out of it, blushing like mad now. "Uhh…" she finally broke the silence, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Heh… how long was I asleep?" she asked.

Beast Boy recoiled his hand and also blushed and looked around. He turned back to face Terra before looking up in thinking "uhhh, all of last night and today" He said, looking back into her big blue eyes. He loved them, he loved everything about her. GAH! What was he thinking? Stay on topic! he told himself.

Starfire finally joined in and laughed along with her friends.

Terra looked back up at him. "Oh, wow," she said. She stared at him for a second. He was so perfect. "Where're the others?" she asked, finally realizing their absence.

Robin looked around at his friends. "I still don't get it," he said. "And it's still funny!" he continued laughing.

Raven couldn't talk. Her laughter was too much.

"Oh I was supposed to tell them when you got up... sorry" He said, now remembering it again then grabbing his T-com. hey this was a lot easier then having to run down stairs. "Beast boy calling Robin" He said into it.

Now all four Titans where caught up in laughter. Cyborg had his head face down on the counter and laughing while Starfire had one arm wrapped around her waist and her spare arm holding up the hand that covered her mouth.

Robin answered his communicator. "Beast Boy!" he said really fast. "Hey, what's up? We're all just laughing at some random thing I have no idea, so, yeah, hey, what's up?" he said this all really fast, flinching a few times, and moving his free hand around a lot.

Raven laughed even harder now.

Terra just stared at the communicator Beast Boy held, trying not laugh.

"Uhhhh..." Beast Boy stared at Robin for a minute then slowly said "Terra's awake" he tried to make it as clear as he could so not to confuse the hyped up Robin...

Robin's eyes widened. "Terra's awake!" He nearly screamed. "Did you guys hear that? Terra's awake!"

Raven's laughter finally subsided enough for her to say, "Yeah, Robin, we heard the first time you screamed it."

Now, Terra started laughing, though her laughter was cut short. "Ow," she said, putting a hand to her side. It hurt to laugh. It would go away in time though.

Starfire and Cyborg stopped laughing but at Robin's hyperness they couldn't help but break into the laughter fits again.

Beast Boy started laughing as well "Beast Boy out" He said through laughter. He closed his T-com and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Cyborg got up and started to the stairs. Oh boy, once he got the tapes from the cameras... this was going to be fun. But at the moment he had to take care of Terra.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Robin said, running after Cyborg like a little kid off to the toy store.

Terra laughed a small, kinda quiet laugh. "What happened to him?" she asked. "The oh-so serious leader?"

"No idea" Beast boy looked at Terra and laughed "but see what happens when I'm not around? They try to amuse themselves and over do it" He joked.

"Maybe its best you stay down stairs" Cyborg told Robin with a raised eye brow.

"No way," Robin said. "I wanna come!" he started off again, only this time, running down the hall like a little boy in the action figures section of Toys-R-Us.

Terra laughed again, half ignoring the pain. She held a hand to her side, but laughed anyways.

Beast Boy laughed some more then noticed Terra holding her side "Are you okay?" He asked quickly, looking worried all over again. He couldn't help it really.

"Robin" Cyborg moaned. He watched his leader run around making a fool of himself then got an idea "Hey Robin! Want a cookie?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine," Terra assured him. "It just hurts sometimes."

"Ooooh, cookie?" Robin said, turning around, sounding just like a 5 year old. "You have cookies? That sounds good, gimme one!"

Beast Boy nodded, he hated the thought that Terra was in pain. "Hungry? Thirsty? Can I help?" He asked, he wanted to at least try to make her feel better.

"Yea, but you have to go look for them down stairs" Cyborg told Robin slowly and clearly.

"Could I have a glass of water?" Terra asked. "I'm really thirsty," she added.

"Got it! Titans! No wait… ROBIN! GO!" He yelled, and sprinted down the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and shouted, "Cookies?"

Cyborg laughed then jogged towards the hospital.

"Okay! I'll go get some" Beast Boy turned around and dashed for the door, once outside he morphed into a cheetah and ran down the hall, nearly knocking the passing Cyborg over.

"HEY! Slow down!" Cyborg yelled then walked into the hospital "Hey" He said to Terra.

Starfire looked at Robin with a face that nearly said "WTF?"  
"I do not have any" She told him.

Terra let out another small laugh at Beast Boy's eagerness to help. "Hey Cy!" she said, happy to see another of her friends again.

"Cyborg said there were cookies, I like cookies!" Robin announced.

Starfire looked at Raven for help.

Beast boy morphed human just as he entered the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge, making sure it wasn't too full so he could run with it then darted back up the stairs without a word.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to the computers.

"Okay I guess," Terra said. "Better then I thought I'd be. You know, living," she said, completely meaning it too. "It still kinda hurts, though."

Raven just shook her head. "Don't look at me," she said.

Cyborg nodded his head and glanced at Terra. He thought he would put in a good word for B "You know, if BB hadn't run ahead you probably wouldn't be here" He said, grinning slightly then looked back at his work.

Starfire moaned to herself then looked at Robin again "maybe this drinking of coffee was not a good idea..."

A very small but meaningful smile crept up Terra's face. She had pulled herself into a sitting position now. She stared at the white bed sheets for a moment, thinking about Beast Boy. "I know…" she said. She wouldn't just come out, and blurt it to Cy, she wouldn't even tell Beast Boy yet, but she loved Beast Boy, and she knew it.

"Coffee? We got anymore?" Robin asked, with a slight twitch.

"You drank the last of it," Raven said.

"Awww man!" Robin said, still energetically.

"I do not believe you need anymore" Starfire told Robin... firmly.

"Your getting stronger... good" Cyborg said, changing the subject. "You should be back to normal soon enough" He looked over at her "There's nothing more I can really do. I can give you something to help with the pain but you just need rest to build your strength back up" He informed her.

"Need? No. Want? Yes!" Robin said, even though he knew there wasn't anymore left.

Terra listened. "Okay, thanks Cyborg," she said. "What can you give me for the pain?" she asked.

Cyborg reached up into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. "This should help" He said, shaking out two pills for Terra. "Here you go" HE said, handing them to her.

Beast Boy came in with the water "GOT IT!" He announced.

Terra took the two pills gratefully. "Thanks," she said. She looked up at Beast Boy and her smile widened. "Perfect timing," she said with a slight chuckle.

"You're welcome" Cyborg said then looked over at Beast Boy and shook his head in a laughing way. "I'm going down stairs. The girls might need help with Mr. Coffee High" He joked then walked out.

Beast Boy laughed slightly, he found it easier to do now that Terra was getting better. He walked over and handed the glass to her "Here" He said, smiling.

"Thanks," Terra said with a smile. She took the glass of water, her hand accidentally hitting Beast Boy's. Well, mostly accident. She put the two pills in her mouth, and took a gulp of water. She waited a second, and then started drinking the whole glass of water down. God, she was thirsty.

Beast Boy blushed faintly when his hand touched Terra's. He looked around while she was getting a drink then spotted a chair in the corner. He ran over and pulled it over to Terra's bed side where he sat down. He didn't know if she would like him sitting on her bed now that she was awake. "If you need anything let me know" He said, grinning.

When Cyborg got down stairs he looked over to the kitchen area at Starfire giving Robin weird looks and couldn't help but laugh again.

Terra finished the water and looked up to see Beast Boy running back to the side of the bed with a chair. She smiled. "Okay," she said, setting the glass down. "I'm good for now, though," she added. She was quiet for a minute, but then said, "So… when am I gonna be allowed to get up? You know, and like walk," she laughed a little. She didn't like sitting still, especially in a hospital bed.

Robin looked up at Cyborg. "Where're those cookies?" he asked. "I can't find any, and they sound good! Hey, what kinda cookies are they? Chocolate chip? Double Chocolate chip? Peanut butter? Oatmeal? Sugar cookies?"

"I guess whenever Cyborg says you're well enough" Beast Boy said. He really didn't know when she would be allowed up, but he hoped it was soon.

Cyborg stopped laughing and looked at Robin while an anime sweat drop ran down his head. "Uhhh err" He stuttered and looked around before getting an idea. "Starfire was about to make them! Sorry I thought she did already" He said, giving Star a 'play along' look.

Starfire nodded then also tried to play along "Um yes, I have forgotten to make these cookies... but would you rather enjoy my Lumpsorf cakes?" She asked, she had a few in the oven to snack on later.

Terra moaned in an annoyed way. She leaned back on her pillow, and sighed. "Man… that could be days," she said disappointedly. "I don't wanna sit here for days. I wanna get up and do something," she complained. "It's gonna so… boring."

"Ooooh, lumpsorf cakes! I like those!" Robin said, once again sounding like a five year old. He paused. "What are they?" he asked. Okay, the caffeine was like… overtaking him.

Raven decided to speak up before anyone else did. "You know, normal cookies. See, they've got little bits of uncooked cookie dough in the middle, and chocolate chips." _This should be good_, she thought.

"That sounds good! Gimme one!" Robin said excitedly.

Starfire walked over to the little oven and bent down then pulled out one of the cakes and handed it to Robin. He sure did act weird when he drank this earth beverage.

Cyborg covered his mouth with his arm and tried not to make his laughs too noticeable. But all in vain.

"Yea I know..." Beast Boy shifted his jaw around as he started thinking up ways to try and keep Terra entertained. If she liked comics then he had a whole stack of them in his room. As long as she didn't mind greasy finger prints or soda stains on some of the pages. Or maybe he could lend her his hand held games? Well if he could find those.

"Oh well," Terra shrugged. "I'll find a way to entertain myself." She thought for a brief moment. "Like with straws, and paper," she grinned. Spit balls. Ha, that sounded fun. "That would be entertaining enough," she laughed.

Robin took the cake and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He stopped chewing, and just stared. "Hey…" he said slowly. "Those aren't half bad!" he said, back in the hyper voice.

Raven gave him a disbelieving look. She stared blankly, blinked once, looked at Cy, then back at Robin. Who was this kid and what did he do with Robin?

Cyborg stopped laughing. Well that wasn't any fun.

"Wonderful! I shall prepare more!" Starfire said quickly then started getting a bunch of food items out.

Beast boy raised his eye brow at Terra though had a laughing half smile on his face "Like spit ball wars?"

Terra smiled and shook her head yes. "Oh, yeah," she half laughed.

Really the only reason Robin hadn't found it disgusting was because he didn't know what was in it. He was too… hyper at the moment to realize what he was doing.

Beast Boy laughed when she did "If you want I can go get some straws and napkins" He said.

Starfire soon had more items in the oven, more then pleased with Robin's behavior now.

Terra grinned again. "Really?" she asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

Raven was sitting with one elbow on the counter, her head resting on her fist. She was watching with enjoyment. She wondered what Robin would do when they showed him the tape of him eating Starfire's food. Sometimes, it was fun to be mean like that.

"If it's for you, then nope I don't mind" Beast Boy pushed himself up from the chair.

Starfire pulled out the baked foods then set them on cooling racks for Robin as soon as they were cooled down.

Terra smiled, a light blush on her face. "Thanks," she said. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

Robin was nearly drooling. Caffeine did weird things to a person.

Beast Boy smiled "No prob" He said then ran out of the room again towards the kitchen for some napkins and straws. He was sure they had a small stash in one of the cupboards some where.

Cyborg looked at the food then thought about going to the bath room to barf. He swore he saw an eye ball in one of those things, and even for him that was pretty bad.

Once cool Starfire picked up each little cake and set them on a large tray she had been holding and placed them on the counter for Robin to eat.

Terra watched Beast Boy run back from the room, smiling. He was so sweet. She remembered when she first came back, and how everything was disastrous. Maybe it would all turn it out okay. It was starting to, and she was more then happy about that. Things were finally going the way she wanted.

* * *

Grease here again. Okay, so we had to cut the chapter in two again, but FINALLY it ends in a decent spot. But, now for part 2 it starts in a weird place. But, oh well. So, we both hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R, and we'll see you guys later. 


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

Robin rubbed his palms together, and started eating. He didn't know what he was eating. Good thing too. He only finished half way though, before he was full up.

Starfire watched Robin eat with her hands held at her belt. "You are... enjoying them?" She asked, surprised, but smiling.

Beast Boy came into the main room moments later, he was a fast runner. Course, morphing always helped too. He walked towards the kitchen, listening to everyone talk and giving Robin a weird look.

"Yeah!" Robin said, happily. Then, he spotted Beast Boy. "Hey, B, what's up? How's Terra? Whatcha doing? Can I help? Have you ever had coffee? I like coffee!"

"Tell him how many cups you had," Raven said with a snicker.

"Oh, not many. Just one, two… okay, three, six," Robin said energetically.

Beast Boy backed away from his hyped leader "Uhhhhh..." His mouth was hanging open and his eye brow raised. "6? Last time I tried that Mento was ready to chain me to a dog house" He joked.

Robin laughed. "A dog house? Ha!"

Raven just shook her head. "I can't believe this is my leader…" she half joked. "This is Robin… Robin has never acted like this."

"It's the coffee," Robin said with a twitch. "I should drink coffee more often, don't you think?"

Raven gave him a 'yeah right' look. "No," she said.

"You're no fun!" Robin replied.

"Hey Robin... try not to talk for 5 seconds" Cyborg said, just wondering if he could do it.

Beast Boy laughed slightly at Cyborg then continued to do his mission. He opened one of the cupboards with a bit of trouble since he was shorter then the other titans. His hand moved around a little bit until he felt the napkins.

"Not talk? Five seconds? Yeah, I could do that! Easy! See, watch!" Three seconds later, he just started laughing. Laughing for no reason what so ever.

"Three seconds in counting," Raven smirked.

Cyborg busted into laughter at Robin. "Close but no cigar" He joked.

Beast boy grabbed the stack of napkins then closed the cupboard with his other hand before opening the drawer and grabbing a couple of straws then closing it with the back of his hand. He walked past Robin a little quicker so he wasn't getting drilled again. Though Robins uhh... hyper-ness was pretty funny.

"Cigar? Who wants one of those? Those things are gross, they smell terrible, and no one wants smoke clogging up their lungs so they can't breathe, and get lung cancer, and die at the age of 32!" Robin exclaimed, all in one breath, really fast.

Raven shook her head slowly before laughing again.

"It's a figure of speech Robin" Cyborg informed him then started laughing again.

Starfire wasn't real sure what was so funny this time.

Beast Boy ran up the stairs after looking behind him at his friends and laughing to himself before running back to the hospital. Which he reached in a few minutes.  
"I'm back!" He declared as he walked in and shook the straws in the air.

"Oh," Robin said. "I knew that, yeah. I was just testing you, and… You passed!" he twitched again.

"I think we should start locking up the coffee," Raven told Cyborg.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and smiled. The smile had been instant too, as soon she saw him, she smiled. "Awesome!" she said happily.

"I think your right" Cyborg said before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Friend, where is it you are going?" Starfire asked.

"I think I left the master locks in the garage" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy ran over and stood next to Terra's bed side then handed her a straw and half the napkins. "The rest are for me" He laughed.

"Hey!" Robin half yelled. "Don't lock it up! I need it! I love it! C'mon, guys! That's not fair!"

"Maybe not for you, but for us… yeah. It's fair," Raven said. "What would happen if the alarm went off right now? Our leader's acting like five year old little boy." She paused. "Actually, that'd be kind of interesting."

Terra grinned, and took the napkins, and the straw. She ripped a small piece of the napkin off and put it in her mouth, chewing on it for a moment. She put the straw to her mouth, and aimed for the ceiling. She blew into the straw and the spit ball hit the ceiling, and stuck to it. "Ha!" Terra said triumphantly.

Cyborg laughed at them again before walking outside.

Beast Boy laughed then ripped some of his own napkin and set it in the straw and aimed at the wall before firing. Aha! Hit! "Yay for me!" He joked. He set his napkins down on his chair then started making another spit ball.

Terra laughed. She ripped another piece off and put it in her mouth. She once again chewed on for a moment, then put the straw to her lips once again. She looked around and aimed at another spot on the ceiling. She blew into the straw and hit the ceiling. She laughed again. This was actually really entertaining.

Beast Boy looked up at the spit ball that was threatening to fall on there faces. He looked back at Terra, still with a wad of napkin rolling around in his mouth. He spit it out on his hand then set it on the straw and aimed up at the ceiling, but at the last moment spit it at Terra's face.

Terra flinched, closing one eye as the spitball hit her right under her eye. She brought one hand up to her face and wiped it off. She brought her hand back down and shook the spitball off. She ripped another piece of napkin off, put it in her mouth, and spit it out the straw at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had been laughing at Terra until the spit ball hit him on the nose "EWW" HE shrieked, stumbling back a little before wiping the spit ball from his face. "Nasty!" you could hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

Terra just smiled sweetly like she was innocent. But, of course she wasn't, she was the only other person in the room. "What goes around comes around," she joked with a laugh.

"Oh yea well I guess I should remember that" Beast Boy laughed then made another spit ball and spit it up at the ceiling, only this time it didn't stick and it fell down on his eye "EWW" He shrieked again.

Terra started cracking up, pointing at Beast Boy, and a hand on her stomach from laughing. Just then, the one she had spit up on the ceiling fell on her head. She immediately stopped laughing, and gave a joking annoyed look. "Gross…" she said, making a face.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra then a grin spread over his face. "What goes around comes around" He started pointing and laughing at Terra.

"Aw shut up," Terra joked, smiling, and pushing him playfully. She was having fun. A lot of fun.

Beast Boy stumbled back again when pushed then looked at Terra with a laughing face.  
"If you weren't in a hospital bed you do know I would be pushing back right?" He laughed.

"Yep," Terra laughed. "Then I'd push you again," she grinned at him. Man… why'd she have to be in a hospital bed? She was starting to get restless and wanted to get up and move around.

"Then I would just get you back" He laughed. When he thought about it, they would probably just stand there pushing each other till someone got tired of it and made them stop. Heh, he wouldn't mind that too much. Okay he wouldn't mind it at all.

"Knock-knock" Cyborg joked as he walked in. He had just gotten back from taking all the coffee he could find and putting it in a box then putting the master lock on it so Robin wouldn't be able to get anymore. As humorous as it was they really didn't want him acting like that if something did pop up.

"Hey Cyborg" Beast Boy said, turning his head around to look over at his friend.

"And on and on it would go," Terra said with a laugh. She looked up at Cyborg and smiled giving him a half wave. "What's up?" she asked, leaning back on the pillow again

Cyborg raised his eye brow at Terra "You seem better" He laughed, walking over to the computer again.

Beast Boy turned his whole body around then leaned on the railing again and crossed his arms. "Yea tell me about it. I can't get to her shut up" He joked, flashing a grin at Terra.

Terra pushed him again, with a little laugh. "Yeah, I feel better too," she told Cy. She took no time in asking, "So, when do you think I can actually get up? You know, like interact with the beings below," she joked, pointing to the floor, meaning the rest of the Titans.

Beast Boy only laughed when Terra pushed him then remained leaning on the railing and looking at Cyborg, also waiting his answer.

"Hang on" Cy said as he checked things over. "According to this, you should be alright to get up by tonight" He said then turned to Terra "But I think you should stay in bed till sometime tomorrow. I'll run a test on you then we'll see" He said.

Terra smiled when Cy said 'tonight' and looked up at Beast Boy, but the smile slipped off her face at the 'tomorrow'. "Okay," she said. "I guess I can live one more day," she said in a joking, dramatic voice.

Beast Boy made a whinny noise and threw his head back like a little kid not getting his way. So the rest of today tonight and probably most of tomorrow? That was going to take too long! Or in his mind anyways.

"Yep, try to get as much rest as possible" Cyborg said, pretty much hinting that Beast Boy should go and Terra should sleep.

Terra whined too. She didn't know if she'd be able to sleep. It just didn't seem likely. Oh well, if it meant getting out of here tomorrow, she'd at least try. "If I can't get to sleep, do you have anything that might help me sleep?" she asked.

"nope sorry" Cyborg said before turning around to leave. "Remeber, the most rest you get the sooner you can get up" He reminded then left.

Beast Boy heard Cyborg leave then brought his head back up and looked around then at Terra. Why did she have to stay in here that long? She seemed fine now. Maybe if she just took it easy, like sit out the fights for awhile she would be good as new in no time. He had been thinking about maybe trying to ask her out again. Try to pick up where they had left off. Maybe it would work without some masked crazy barging in and ruining it.  
Beast boy then looked away hurriedly when he saw he had been staring at her in his thinking.

Terra turned around and started fixing her pillow, not noticing Beast Boy staring. She lay back again like she would go to sleep, but, of course she didn't. She just laid there, bored. She looked over at Beast Boy, just kinda staring. Hey, it gave her something to do. Something to stare at rather then the wall, too. Beast Boy was more fun to stare at then the wall. She looked away again. She didn't understand why she had to stay here until tomorrow.

"Hey Terra" Beast Boy finally asked. He had just caught her looking away and smiled.

Terra looked back over at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you really feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to make sure. The last thing he wanted was to be to blame for her getting hurt again.

Terra smiled at how much he seemed to care. "Yeah, I feel fine. In fact, that pain killer really helped," she said with a small smile.

"That's good" He smiled and nodded then looked around nervously. "So you would like be able to walk around you think?" He asked, glancing up at her for a minute.

"Yeah," Terra said. "Man, I could run around if I wanted, but no, I'm stuck here in Boresville." She thought about what she said. "Not saying you're boring, I mean, I'm having fun with- Uh… it's more fun when you're here- I mean, it would just be more fun not _in_ here, but it's more fun when you- I mean, there's someone to talk to" Terra was having troubles with her words again, trying to word what she wanted to say. She mentally smacked herself. She was blushing a little and immediately stopped talking before she embarrassed herself any further.

Beast Boy laughed slightly "I get it" He said to make her feel better. He looked down at his feet, silently cheering himself on to ask her out. If anyone found out which they probably would he would take any blame that would come. "So..." He stopped and took in a deep breath and looked up at Terra. "Maybe tonight..." He stopped again then decided to just say it "Wanna go on a second first date?" He asked, trying not to say it to fast. God, it was just as hard to ask her now as it was the first time.

Terra laughed nervously. She looked up when he said 'so'. She could tell he was struggling with something. A grin started coming up her face, and soon turned to a full smile as she stared at him. She sat up and nodded her head, with a half laugh. "I- I'd love to," she said happily. She hadn't been expecting him to say that, but don't get her wrong. She was more then happy.

"R-really!" Beast Boy asked, perking up with the biggest smile he could manage spread over his face. "Awesome!" He tried not to shout... too loud.

Terra laughed, and said, "Really," her own smile widening. "But… how are we gonna go? I'm not supposed to be up until tomorrow," she reminded.

"Oh that's simple" Beast Boy laughed. "We are on one of the highest floors, the others are on the other floors so we can always go out the window and not be heard" He jerked his thumb at the hospital window to Terra's left.

Terra looked over at the window, grinning. "Why didn't I think of that?" she laughed. "So… when are we leaving?" Terra asked, a grin on her face, and getting ready to pull the wires attached to her arms and chest.

"When the others go to bed?" Beast Boy suggested. "If anyone notices I'm not around they will just think I'm hanging around in here or sleeping in here again" He laughed.

"Okay," Terra agreed. Then she looked back up at Beast Boy. "You even slept in here?" she asked. In a way, that was really sweet. He stayed up here, watching her nearly the whole time, and even fell asleep in here? Terra found that really sweet of him.

Beast Boy blushed slightly and laughed in a nervous way "Yea... Thought it would save me the effort of having to walk up here first thing in the morning" He said, turning it into a joke like he usually did with things.

Terra smiled. "Yeah," she laughed too. She knew that was sweet of him, but she couldn't spit it out to tell him that. "So…" she said after some silence. "What time is it?" she asked.

Downstairs, Robin had conked out on the couch. Man, sugar. It gets you all hyped up, then just a while later puts you to sleep. Oh well, he needed the sleep. It would do him good.

"Uhhh" Beast boy looked around till he spotted the clock hanging on the wall to his right. "It's only like, 4" He said, though surprised it was that! It seemed when he got caught up talking or just being around Terra he could be there for hours and it would only seem like minutes. Not that he minded. He could just listen to her talk forever and not get bored of hearing her voice.

Cyborg was standing behind the couch, poking Robin in the head for no real reason other then for the heck of it.

"Four?" Terra asked. She thought it was much later then that. She sighed and pulled up her legs to sit Indian style cross legged. "You can sit down, if you want," she said, indicating the empty space on her bed, considering she was taking up hardly any of it.

In his sleep, Robin swatted his hand at Cyborg's.

Beast boy nodded "Thanks" He said, actually, he had forgotten he was even standing. He pushed the railing down so he could crawl up. He let his feet dangle off the sides and couldn't help but kick them on the bed side a little. "Sooo" He looked over at Terra. "What are we going to do for... 6 hours?" He almost laughed.

Cyborg only smuggled his laughs and kept poking Robin. Who knew poking people was so much fun.

"Umm…" Terra thought. "I dunno," she laughed. "We could talk?" she suggested. "Or play a game."

Robin swatted at Cy's hand again. This time, he'd woken up, but kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep.

"Which ever you want" Beast Boy smiled. He brought his legs up and also sat Indian style, now facing Terra.

Cyborg poked him again only harder. "Rooobiiinn" He said in a near whisper.

"Hey, wanna attempt playing one of those hand clapping games? I suck at them, but they're fun," she joked.

Robin hand went to his belt, and in one swift movement, he whipped out his staff, and whacked Cyborg with it. Not hard, but not exactly feather soft either.

Beast Boy raised his eye brow at Terra then laughed "Sure?"

"Ow!" Cyborg yelped, drawing his hand back then giving Robin a flattened little glare before reaching over and poking him again, only harder.

Robin opened one eye to glare at Cy. He yawned, rubbing his head. "Do you have to do that?" he asked, attempting to keep laughter out of his voice. This was kind of amusing.

"Nah," Terra changed her mind. "Wanna just… I dunno, talk?" she suggested again. She loved talking to Beast Boy. She talked to him more then she ever talked to anyone else.

Cyborg pretended to think about it for a minute before poking Robin again "Yea I do" He laughed.

Starfire watched with a slight cocked head "Boys are... weird" She said.

"Sure" Beast boy nodded and smiled again, only this smile stayed on his face. "Talk about what? Oo I know! I saw some dust floating in the air today. It was fascinating" He joked.

"You got that right," Raven said.

Robin whacked Cyborg with the staff again. "Stop," he said, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Oh, sounds so wonderful! Too bad I missed it," Terra joked right back.

"I don't feel like it Shorty" Cyborg laughed then poked him again. Gosh this was fun...

"Yea, real shame Terra." Beast Boy laughed. "It was so much fun, where is my camera when I need it eh?"

"Go away, tin man," Robin joked, hitting Cy with his staff again.

Terra shrugged. "Probably buried in that bedroom of yours that the tornado hit," she laughed.

"Maybe I don't feel like it wonder boy" Cyborg poked him yet again.

Starfire really couldn't understand what boys found so interesting in poking each other! Even on her planet most boys behaved like this, or in different ways. The point was... boys where just plain weird.

"Yea, ha-ha" Beast boy rolled his eyes "Who says I don't like it messy? I think it gives it a lived in feeling"

Robin hit Cyborg again. "Hey, I'll play you video games," he said. "I'm dead tired, so there's a 99 percent chance of you beating me." he grinned slightly.

Terra laughed. "You like it like that?" she asked. "I like mine a messy, but looking like a hurricane hit is a little much for me," she joked.

"Hey man, there is ALWAYS a 99 percent chance of me beating you" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy laughed. "Well if my room bothers you feel free to go clean it" He joked.

"Eh, shut up," Robin joked, pushing himself into a sitting position so he could play.

"That's okay, I'll pass," Terra laughed. She would always _help _Beast Boy clean it, simply to spend time with him, but on her own? Nah.

"Thought you would say so" Beast Boy laughed. He ended his laughter with just grinning and staring at Terra. He looked away again, cursing himself for doing that again.

Cyborg laughed again then walked around the couch and sat down before bending over and grabbed his controller and turning the gamestation on.

Terra smiled. She loved his laugh. Right when Beast Boy looked away, Terra looked up at him. She also stared for a moment. Then she looked away again, trying to blush too much.

Robin picked up the other controller from the coffee table and got ready to play. If Cyborg wouldn't let him sleep, Robin would just to try to beat him at video games.

Beast Boy looked at her when she looked away. Funny. He smiled then looked up at the hanging spit balls before returning his eyes to Terra. He took a deep breathe before he started telling her stories. They both needed something to do, and if he could make her laugh then it would only make things better then they were. He told jokes and stories of pranks he had done to people in the past, including a few to robo man, like painting 'Kick Me' on his back or what he did to Negative man. He had dyed his suet pink instead of purple. He hadn't been thrilled really. Okay he had been angry. Course so had Mento. He also told about pranks he did to the Titans, like one time he put hot pink hair dye in Ravens shampoo. Oh yea that had been a trip.

Cyborg started the game; it would take them hours to finally decide who won. They would play re-match after re-match. But hey, it was all fun and games.

Terra listened to the stories he told, a smile on her face the whole time, and laughing quite a bit. She would interrupt him sometimes to comment on things. Sometimes, she would tell him 'You should have...' and then added to a prank. Sometimes she would say, 'That's perfect!' or 'Man, wish I could have seen that!' She especially liked the pink hair dye one. She could sit there and listen to him for hours. Hours on end. She loved laughing. And Beast Boy always made her laugh. Another reason he was so perfect.

Robin's fingers were hurting, but being the stubborn teenager he was, he refused to give up.

Beast Boy had stopped talking when Terra started, having no problem with it. He only smiled and laughed at her ideas though saying she was a natural pranker. He glanced up at the clock, a quarter till ten. He smiled then looked back at Terra.

Cyborg's fingers also felt a little weak. Moving them around at lighting speeds tended to hurt them a bit. He glanced up at the clock that hung a little ways from the TV and was surprised to see how much time had gone by.

Robin yawned. "Man… I'm getting tired," he said. "Again," he added.

Terra glanced over at the clock when Beast Boy did. Her smile widened as she looked back at Beast Boy. "Almost time?" she asked, attempting, and failing, to keep happiness and excitement out of her voice.

Her huge smile only made Beast Boy smile more "Yep" He said with the same excited tone.

"Same here" Cyborg yawned but kept playing... he had to at least finish this round!

"I am going to rest. Pleasant night" Starfire said before lifting herself off the floor and scooping Silkie up then going to bed.

"Last round, then bed," Robin replied, working his fingers extra hard. Okay, they felt like they'd fall off, but oh well. Although, he looked away from the screen and at Starfire when she spoke. "Night Star, see you in the morning." He couldn't help but look over. She had that power over him. He looked back at the game.

"I'm going to bed too," Raven said, standing up. "Night."

"See ya," Robin said.

Terra was really excited now. There was something fun about sneaking out. Nah, it was just that she knew she'd be hanging out with Beast Boy. "How do we know when they've all gone to bed?" Terra asked.

Raven went up the stairs, down the hall, and to her room. She was there a few minutes later, closing her door behind her. She pulled her cloak off and lay down on her bed, falling asleep minutes later.

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, so after I beat your butt on this game bed. Got it" He joked... sorta kinda.

"Simple, once Cyborg comes in here to check on you one last time I'll ask if everyone is going to bed. He won't think anything of it" Beast Boy said, proud he had just thought that up.

"You wish," Robin said. He would not lose this game! He refused! His teenage boy stubborn, competitive cocky attitude when it came to games never let him down! Okay, maybe that's not entirely true.

"Good idea," Terra smiled. She slumped back on her pillow. "I guess I should look like I've been 'resting' this whole time," she said.

"I don't wish, I know!" Cyborg laughed. He had a habit of getting cocky when it came to video games.

Beast Boy laughed then hoped down from the bed and stood up straight "Yeah, I suppose I should act like I have been bored out of my wits too" He joked then sat on the chair, slumping in his seat.

"You wish you knew," Robin shot back with a chuckle.

Terra laughed. She let a short silence wash over them. "You know, we're pretty good at this acting stuff," she joked. She didn't like quiet. When she wanted to talk, she couldn't stand silence.

Cyborg didn't say anything, other then get confused again.  
His jaw dropped half a minute later when Robin won... He lost! Cyborg grunted and set the controller down on the coffee table with a grunt "You lucked out" He said.

Beast Boy laughed "Yeah" He said, glancing up at the clock then at the door.

"Yes!" Robin half shouted. He didn't want to wake anyone that might be up. He looked over at Cy, grinning. "Luck ain't got nothing to do with it," he said in a cocky voice. "That was all skill!" he joked. Sorta.

Terra started drumming her fingers on her leg impatiently. She looked over at the door, then at Beast Boy. Though, she stared at Beast Boy longer then the door. A lot longer. She looked away, back at the door, when she realized she was staring again. Curse his cuteness. Nah, she liked his cuteness.

"Yea skill my butt" Cyborg mumbled then stood up "I'm going to bed, I need to rest up so I can whomp on you at the games tomorrow" He grinned then walked over to the security and again set it up, making a mental note to up grade it tomorrow after breakfast. He gave a lazy wave good night to Robin before heading up the stairs to the hospital to check on Terra one last time to make sure everything was okay.

Beast Boy looked around in a bored way then started humming the jeopardy theme song "do do do do do do do do... do do do do do do do do do do do do"

"Yeah, night," Robin said. He headed up to bed right after Cyborg. He went into his room, attempting to stifle a yawn, but failing. He pulled his cape, belt, and boots off, then crawled into his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy again. She just stared at him, before shaking her head. "Having fun?" she asked. She was bored too though.

"No not really" Beast Boy laughed, he looked over at the door when he heard it open and grinned at the sight of Cyborg. "Hey"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy; well he should have guessed he wouldn't have left Terra alone. "Hey" He said.

Terra looked over, pretending to be resting. "Hey," Terra joined in with all they 'hey's' going around the room. She pretended to yawn like she just woke up a little while ago, doubting, yet hoping, Cy would fall for it.

Cyborg rolled his eye's at Terra's act "So you two been up here talking the whole time eh?" He laughed, walking over to the computer and looking the screen over.

Terra looked up at Beast Boy, shaking her head with a 'how does he do that?' look. She ignored the question. "So… can I get up yet? Or… do I have to stay in here?" she asked with a hopeful glance.

Beast Boy stayed quiet; secretly he ripped a piece of napkin and grabbed hold of his straw from the floor, hiding his evil grin.

Cyborg looked at the computer again then back at Terra. "Honestly I think you should stay in bed just to be safe. But the computer says you're well enough to get up. But I suggest sleeping in here tonight instead of your own bed" He said.

Terra sighed, but slumped back again. "Alright," she said in a voice of defeat. She had glanced at Beast Boy, and vaguely wondered what he was doing, but then looked back over at the computer, and Cyborg.

Cyborg brought up a screen on the computer monitor and looked it over. Terra was actually healing faster then he had thought she would. Though he would tell Robin it wouldn't be a good idea for her to train or fight for a few days.  
"I'm going to bed" Cyborg said after a yawn. "Terra make sure to get some rest" He said then turned to leave but was hit with the biggest spit ball ever.

Beast boy smuggled laughs but they could be heard despite his efforts.

Cyborg slowly turned around, sending a glare at his 'humorous' friend after whipping the spit ball from the back of his head. "That is just nasty" He mumbled.

"Okay, okay, I will," Terra said. Although, she knew she wouldn't get any rest tonight. Not as much as Cyborg wanted her to anyways. Her eyes widened at the size of the spitball. Seconds later she busted out laughing. She didn't even try to hold it in, or stifle it. "Dude!" she exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

When Terra busted into laughter Beast Boy thought 'aw what the heck' and did the same.

Cyborg grunted "GOOD NIGHT" He Said then left the room, closing the door a little hard on the way out. How did that kid make those spit balls? Cyborg would never know.

"Night," Terra called back through her laughter. She finally settled down enough to just sit there, smiling at Beast Boy. She was ready to go. She just wanted out of this hospital bed. Out of this room.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra and smiled before asking "Want help getting those wires off?" He couldn't wait to go, and this time they had nothing to worry about. Well unless the others got mad at them sneaking out. But he was sure Robin would let them go.

"Yeah, thanks," Terra said. She pulled one off her arm, giving an 'ow' face, but said nothing. That hurt more then she thought it would. Oh well. If she got to go out with Beast Boy, it was worth it. She pulled another one off. Besides, after that whole ordeal with Slade, she wasn't sure anything could hurt more then that. Not physically anyways.

Beast boy grabbed a wire from her other arm and pulled it off. "I always thought there was too much sticky stuff on these" He joked.

"Yeah, just a bit," Terra said, pulling the last one off. "Finally! I'm free!" she said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and stretched. Then she turned to Beast Boy, smiling again. "So, when can we leave?" she asked, not even attempting to keep the happiness and excitement out of her voice.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered, thrusting his fists into the air. He laughed then let his hands fall to his sides again then smiled at Terra "We can go now... want me to fly you down?" He asked.

"Awesome!" Terra said, doing this little victory move type thing. "Sure," she added as an answer to his question. She went to the window and pushed it open.

Beast Boy fallowed Terra at a jog then faced her "Climb on my shoulders, that way i will be able to fly" He said before jumping out the window. At first he just well... fell. though a grin had went up his face and he curled his arms over him as they morphed into wings. He flew back up moments later as the flying dinosaur. He flew as close to the window as he could, Terra would have to make a short jump. But he was sure she could make it.

Terra nodded at him, and stuck her head out the window when he jumped out. She watched him morph into the dinosaur, grinning. She climbed up on the window sill and jumped out onto Beast Boy's shoulders. She let out a small laugh. That was fun.

Beast Boy would have laughed if he could have but it was hard to do that as a dinosaur. He flew at a regular pace towards the shore. But soon found this boring and sped up.

Terra held on as best she could, smiling, and laughing sometimes. Her hair whipped behind her in the wind, but she enjoyed it. Sometimes she bent her head down a little to keep the wind from hitting her eyes like that, even though she was used to it. She looked up again, laughing. This was so much fun.

Beast boy smiled to himself at her laugh. He loved hearing her laugh. Maybe that's why he loved making her laugh so much. He swooped down to the beach shore with only one strong flap of his wings then morphed human with Terra still on his shoulders.

"AH!" Terra leaned forward, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck so she wouldn't fall. That had been unexpected. Though, she started laughing afterwards. "That was so much fun!" she said.

Beast Boy now laughed as well then tried to take a step forward but found this hard to do "AHH!" He yelled as he started losing balance and trying to lean back forward as he was falling back. His left foot was caught in mid air while his arms flapped in the air helplessly.

Terra laughed again, and let go with her arms, falling off Beast Boy. "So… what are we gonna do?" she asked.

Beast Boy caught his balance again then pretended Terra had choked him and rubbed his neck "Oww" but he couldn't hold the on coming laugh. "I heard there was a live band playing a little ways from here... if you wouldn't mind walking for a few minutes" He said, grinning.

Terra playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed when he said 'ow'. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "A live band?" That sounded fun to her. "C'mon, let's go!" she said, taking hold of his wrist.

"okay" Beast Boy half laughed then started down the beach.

The lakes water made mock waves in the light breeze of the night. the moon over head hung brightly and full, while the midnight blue sky was dotted with diamoned stars that twinkled.

Terra looked up at the moon and stars, then out at the lake. She looked back to the sky again. "It's really nice out," she worded her thoughts. She looked over at Beast Boy.

"Yea" was all Beast Boy could say, he looked at Terra and smiled, then let his hand sneak into hers.  
Even though everything was shadowed in the night, there was something about it that was calming. Or maybe it was when you were with something you really cared about that you felt more secure or found it easier to admire something's beauty.

Terra looked down at their hands. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping up her face. She looked back up at Beast Boy, then at the sky again. She shifter her hand so her fingers entwined with Beast Boy's. She smiled the whole time, it's like her face was stuck with a smile. She couldn't stop. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care. She loved being with Beast Boy. She could sit in a room with him, and not say a word, and still love it. Just being around him made her happy. She glanced down at their hands again. Terra was in Heaven. This was perfect to her. This was Heaven in her mind.

Beast Boy also looked down at their hands, feeling the blush heat his face up. He had told himself to tell her how much really cared for her. But they say actions speak louder then words, and if that was true he was sure she would get the idea. He stole a side glance at Terra and his smile would only get bigger. He looked behind them and saw their foot prints left in the wet sand. Side by side. His smile couldn't get any bigger right now so he looked back ahead of them.  
Not far off was a band playing mostly up beat fun to dance to music. Most of the people there were couples out for a good time.  
Beast Boy didn't know if Terra could hear it but he did with his larger ears.

Terra could just barely hear the music. She started looking for the band. "Do you know who's playing?" she glanced at him as she spoke, mainly just to look at him.

"I think a bunch of people just taking turns" Beast Boy said, looking over at Terra without moving his head. Half of him was hoping a slow song would come up. But then his other half was hoping not, he never danced to slow music. He had never had anyone to dance to slow music with. Not that he would mind trying with Terra though.

"That sounds cool!" Terra said happily. She had never danced with anyone in general. The most she danced was alone in her room where no one could see her. But she'd never slow danced alone, that would be kind of awkward. Difficult too. She started swinging their arms gently back and forth.

Beast Boy laughed and started swinging along. though speeding it up then laughing some more.  
"C'mon" He said before taking off at a jog towards the little party going on and tugging at Terra's hand.

Terra's smile widened even more when he laughed. She loved his laugh. She sped up as well, jogging after him. She could hear the music a little more now, it sounded like a 'get up and dance' song.

Beast Boy glanced behind himself at Terra then back at the band which they where close too. But he stopped a little ways off. You could still hear the music, but you weren't close enough for many people to notice. "Do you dance?" He asked with laughter in his voice as he turned around to look at Terra.

Terra stopped too. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Dance?" she repeated. "Yeah. Dance good? No," she joked, almost laughing. She was already having a great time, and they had just barely left the tower.

"Good, me either" Beast Boy laughed. "That's why I stopped here, we can dance as crazy as we want and no body would care" He joked.

Terra laughed at his joke. "Sounds good to me," she said. She didn't usually dance in front of people, but what the heck?

Beast Boy had been dancing like a chicken with a chopped off head. A few crazy moves there, a few bumps into Terra here. It was a lot of fun and he had been laughing the whole time.  
When the band stopped for a break he stopped his make-it-up-as-you-go dance and smiled at Terra. Then a slow song came on. Or a slower, never the less he did like this one. He glanced over as the band started 'I'll be' then back at Terra with a nervous grin.

Terra had been doing just random things, random moves. Sometimes minor head banging. She had never had this fun dancing before. She had been laughing too, she couldn't help it really. She having such a great time, and Beast Boy was laughing, which made her laugh.

Terra also stopped dancing as they took a break. She looked over at the stage as a slow song came on. She gave a nervous laugh, and glanced at the ground before looking back at Beast Boy. She liked this song. A lot, actually. In fact, she loved it.

"Wanna... Ummm" Beast Boy played with his hands "Wanna dance?" He asked, looking nervous over it. He stopped playing with his hands and extended one out for Terra.

Terra couldn't help but smile. All she could do was nod her head at first. "Yeah," she finally said, taking his hand in her own.

Beast Boy's nervous grin turned into a full fledged smile. He curled his hand around hers then pulled her closer, still smiling and almost laughing. "I've never really ...danced like this before. so just watch your toes" He joked before letting go of her hand then hesitantly setting his hands on her waist and now grinning nervously again.

"Don't worry," Terra said. "Neither have I," she laughed a little. She set her hands gently around his neck; she knew she must be blushing really bad right now. She enjoyed it, but she knew she was blushing all the same. She was smiling, both out of nervousness and happiness. Once again, she couldn't force the smile off her face.

Beast Boy chuckled and started moving to the beat of the song that filled the night sky. Slowly at first, till he started getting the hang on it. Hey, this wasn't so bad really! He was smiling again; it was another couldn't help but smile moment. He gazed into Terra's ocean blue eyes, spellbound by them he couldn't bring himself to look away. It was a truly perfect night.  
The weather was warm, not hot nor cold. The slight breeze was hardly felt but there was enough to make the water move around and give off its own music. The silver moon dotted with gray specks hung in the clear sky and the water held its rippling reflection. The noise of the city was drowned by the night and the music that drifted in the air. But Beast Boy didn't pay attention to any of this. His attention was all on Terra. Even when his eyes did leave her eyes, they wouldn't leave her face.

Terra started moving to the song right after Beast Boy, following what he did. She finally started getting the hang on it, and was less focused on her feet and how she moved. Her full attention was on Beast Boy. A small smile was on Terra's face. It was a small smile, but meaningful. Who said size matters? She stared into Beast Boy's eyes, unable to look away. No one else mattered. Only she and Beast Boy mattered at the moment. Everyone else around was just a blur to Terra. It was like it was just the two of them on the beach alone, under the stars with a song playing by a CD player. Terra could hear the song and all the words clearly, even though her full attention was on Beast Boy. This was perfect. She doubted anything could ever be better then this.

Beast Boy's hands slowly made their way fully around Terra, then up her back so he was more of hugging her then dancing. It had been forever since he was able to hold her again, too long in his mind. He realized how much he had truly missed her. How much he truly loved her to be content to just stand here as long as they could.

Terra smiled a smile that had even more meaning. It was a really happy smile; it showed how much of a great time she was having. In a way, it showed how much she was happy to be with him, to be in his arms again. It was telling him she loved him without actually saying anything. She found herself soon actually leaning in closer, her head rested on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Beast Boy was smiling, he couldn't stop smiling tonight. He found himself leaning his head on Terra's, and holding her tighter. Even as the song ended, He kept holding her, and never wanted to let go. Though he would have too sooner or later, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

As the song ended, Terra stopped slow dancing, but never let go. She didn't open her eyes, just stood there, holding on to Beast Boy. She finally opened her eyes, just staring at the ground as she hugged him. She moved her head slightly so it was leaned against his neck, and her chin was still rested on his shoulder. She could stand like this forever. She felt safer then she'd ever felt before. Like nothing could touch her, or hurt her ever again.

Beast Boy sighed to himself and gave Terra one final tight hug then pulled away, though his arms still around her.

Terra followed suit and lifted her head from his shoulder when he pulled away. She also kept her arms around him, staring into his eyes again. Once more, she couldn't look away. She glanced down, but her eyes immediately flickered back up to his face.

Beast Boy also just stood there and stared, he couldn't help it! Thoughts rushed through his head as he got one idea. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake and leaned closer to her, not too much and slowly. Just to see if she would fallow. And if not then he would just pull back again and try to say something.

Terra's heart started beating a bit faster. Okay, a lot faster. Her breathing became a bit faster too. She followed suit once again, slowly leaning in towards him. She hardly noticed she was doing it, too. It was like instinct.

Beast Boy got that feeling in his gut again. Like someone had tied everything together in a knot. It was more then likely from both excitement and nervousness. He was afraid he was shaking too. He closed his eyes and finally closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. His hand made its way to Terra's head where it perched it's self behind.

Terra's eyes closed. It was a gut feeling she had, instinct again to close her eyes. Her arms were around his neck once again. She seriously thought she was dreaming. It seemed nearly impossible for this to really be happening. But, she realized it wasn't a dream. It was the real deal. She had butterflies in her stomach, but paid no attention. All she knew right now was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy kissed a little deeper, and put more meaning into it. Who knew when their next chance would come? And there was just something about a first kiss that couldn't be replaced. It was an even better feeling when it was with something you truly loved. He held her close; nothing else around him was real. Like only Terra and himself existed now.

Terra tightened her arms around Beast Boy and returned the kiss. This was the greatest, sweetest moment in her life. A moment she would never forget. She never wanted it to end, but knew that would, sooner or later. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Beast Boy. That's all she needed to have a perfect life. Beast Boy, and she'd be completely happy. She couldn't hear anything, almost like she'd blocked out all the noise except for the sounds the water made as it washed up on the shore.

Beast Boy pulled away slowly and gently, tugging at her lips slightly and only opening his eyes half way. Though they where no longer kissing, he just stood there with Terra right in his arms and not even a inch away from her face. his eyes travled from her lips to the center of her face and finally then met her eyes, the largest smile known to man sweped over his face, and he didn't even try to hold it back. If time would only freeze.

Terra's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up back into his eyes, never letting go of him. She leaned her forehead in so hers was touching Beast Boy's. When she pulled her head back again, she was smiling too. She was at a loss for words. She still couldn't look away from him, though, if she could, she wouldn't anyways.

Beast Boy's eyes scanned her face one more time before he found his voice again "Wanna head home?" He asked, not sure he could even move. His legs felt like cooked noodles and he was afraid he would faint like he had done a few times long ago when Terra merely hugged him. He slowly and hesitantly let go of her, a little upset that he had to now, but also content as long as Terra was still here with him.

"No," Terra said, letting go of him. "But, I guess we kinda have to, huh?" She was disappointed that it had ended so fast. But, she was happy with it all the same. She let her arms fall to her side again.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy said in a near whisper. He reached down and snaked his hand into Terra's. "C'mon, we got pranks to plan and innocent Titans to prey on" He joked.

Terra's smile widened when he took her hand. "Sounds good to me," she said happily. She started the walk back, walking slower then she usually would have, for obvious reasons.

Beast Boy walked beside her, smiling like he had won the jack pot. Well, in his mind he had, he finally had the girl of his dreams. She was funny, caring, great to be around, and loved him back. He would always be there for her, and she would always be the one he looked to first for something. She was Terra.

* * *

Grease again. Okay, so this is the end of one of many stories to come. We've already started the second story to Titan Chronicles, so we'll get the first chapter of that out soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know we Tia and I had a great time writing it. So, R&R and we'll be trying to get our next one out as soon as possible. See ya!

Tia: YAY! we are done! no wait, NOT YAY! no wait yes Yay beacuse now we get to work on the next story:-) even if you guys loved this story, I bet we had more fun writing it then you did reading it. anyways, Thanks for reading!


End file.
